Crackerjack
by Bonefreak95
Summary: 'I'll show you my scars if you show me yours' What happens when the baseball captain helps Santana in more ways than she realises. And what will Brittany think. Santana/OC. All reviews welcome. Hint's of Brittana.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected sympathy

Ok, so this is my first Glee story I've just recently watched the series. So please bare with me. I'm still working out the chronology of my story I'm thinking og it being set right after 'I kissed a girl' No real spoiler's.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original character's.

* * *

><p>Santana was beyond angry she was livid, all summer she and Brittany had lasted and now she had the nerve to break it off. So she could be with Artie! Again. Santana refused to shead a tear no one saw her cry. Walking down the corridor she found herself in the bathroom hunched over the sink and the began tears to flow. Santana heard the door open she quickly wiped the tears away ready to snap,<p>

"You okay Santana?" It was Beth captain of the baseball team. her dirty blond hair was loose and her blue eyes worried,

"whats it to you Reese"

"I just thought I should ask why the biggest bitch in school was hunched over a sink crying her eyes out?" Santana couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. She saw Beth's smirk that was playing around her lips,

"You won't tell anyone about this it'll hurt my rep big time"

"promise" Beth assured, "you wanna tell me?"

"It's Brittany she broke it off-" the sob, she couldn't hold back much further, escaped.

"I'm sorry I know you did alot for her" Santana nodded. She felt Beths arms around her and Santana let herself be held as she sobbed in Beth's arms. Sure she could be a bitch but when there's no one there for you you'll take any sympathy you can get. And since Brittany was the only that ever gave sympathy Santana ever accepted and she wasn't there for her anymore.

* * *

><p>Walking into glee club after school she sat as far away from Brittany as she could. they worked through their latest assignment for coming up with songs for regional's. Mr Shue walked in followed by Beth who looked increadibly uncomfortable,<p>

"Everyone this is Beth Reese I have recruited her for Glee" he turned to Beth "why don't you show them"

She shrugged and picked up the guitar,

"I'm a little rusty" she said and began to strum a few chords before going into Please don't leave me by P!nk. Santana felt the emotion behind all of it. When she finished she put the guitar down and the room filled with applause. After they had finished Beth left quickly. Blaine casually walked over to Santana,

"She's your type you know" He said. Santana frowned,

"excuse me?" Santana asked staring at him,

"Beth" He pointed toward the door, "She's smart, sassy, funny, sexy and she's as straight as a roundabout"

"I don't even know what that means is some weird gay talk or something?"

"It means she's gay, Santana"

Santana stared at the open doorway, She liked Beth, she had been there for her when no one else had and she appreciated it but she knew absoloutely nothing about the girl. Santana decided it would be her mission to find out.

* * *

><p>Santana found Beth at her locker fitting Biology books into it. her Boston baseball jersey hung round her skinny's made her look taller than her five eight height and incredibly hot in Santana's view.<p>

"you were really good" She told Beth,

"uh thanks" Beth went back to putting books back in her bag,

"I was wondering maybe we could hang out I mean you were there for me in the bathroom-" Santana noticed Beth had frozen,

"Santana I want to make something clear. I'm not going to be your rebound" Beth shut her locker and walked of to class. Santana was still stood motionless when Mercedes came and walked to lunch.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R Please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Different than the other's

Hope you like it R&R

* * *

><p>Three weeks went past in glee where they were getting better at there regional's songs. Santana was stood at her locker when they first started,<p>

"you now if you're really as hard as they say maybe she'd be a bit more butch" the first hockey player said,

"yeah some dyke you are" the second said chuckling,

"maybe you just need a real man to show you how" they were getting closer and Santana was getting ready to scream it wasn't like her but she wasn't really one to take on three guy's at once,

"you ladies finished yet" A voice said from behind them. All of them turned to see Beth leaning against the lockers.

"this isn't your business Reese. back off"

Beth frowned and sighed walking closer,

"you see I don't think I can so I'll repeat are you ladies finished"

They sighed and shrugged off their defeat and walked away,

"Thank you" Santana said in a small voice,

"come on you look like you need a drink" Beth said taking Santana's hand and they drove to Beth's home. there was no one there. Santana gave Beth a questioning look as she pulled a bottle of wine out of a cupboard,

"My mom doesn't check she'll never notice" Beth answered. Santana accepted the wine offered and began to sip it,

"Are you sure we won't get caught by your parents?" Santana asked

"I'm pretty sure. my mom's at a conference in Phoenix till Tuesday and my dad's in London so we're fine trust me" she said easily.

"Did it happen to you?" Santana asked, "when you first came out"

Beth gave a small smile,

"Worse I was kicked out of school because of it"

"Why?"

"I fought both of them and concussed one knocked the other out"

"Should I ask how?"

"It was in the baseball locker room so there was a lot of weapons lying around"

"Where were you before Lima?"

"I grew up in Boston, East Boston to be exact after that we moved around a lot LA, London, Seattle finally came to rest here when my mom was offered the job at the medical center"

"Out of all the places your mom wanted you here" Santana couldn't help but laugh "It's so boring"

"You got that right" After they finished the bottle of wine Beth turned on the TV and they sat and watched a re-run off FRIENDS. Santana found herself leaving on Beth's arm, Santana looked up to see Beth clearly trying to focus on the screen than Santana. Her jaw was clenched and her fists were held tight on her jeans,

"Oh god I'm sorry I'm giving you all the wrong signals I mean you told me you didn't want to go out with me and I'm completely ignoring you" Beth was smiling at her while she freaked out,

"Santana don't worry about and I didn't say I didn't want to go out with you I said I didn't want to be your rebound to me there two completely different things" Santana watched Beth curiously she was different than guy's even though she acted like them and she did seem to care about her. Santana felt Beth's eye's on her and she looked to her hands, "I'll date you Santana but not to get back at Brittany"

"I don't want to get back at Brittany" Santana defended she had when she had first wanted to go out with Beth but not now. Beth nodded and settled back into her position, Santana curled up on the couch next to her,

"Friday good?" Beth asked, Santana giggled, yes giggled, and nodded with a smile as she cuddled into Beth's side. Santana ended up sleeping at Beth's house something she hadn't planned. Beth had given her, her old Boston baseball shirt. Climbing into Beth's bed Santana noticed it smelled of her, cinnamon and freshly cut tree's, it was addictive. Beth returned from the bathroom her sweats riding low on her narrow hips and a large football jersey on Santana didn't know what team. Beth slid into bed next to her,

"Night San" she said turning off the light. Santana couldn't help the smile that came across her as she fell asleep.

Santana woke with someone beneath her. Santana was lying on someone's chest she peered up to see that she was lying on Beth, her legs were tangled with Beth's, the ache between her legs returned and she began to panic what if Beth was awake? She tried to remove herself without waking her but failed,

"Don't move. please. The alarm hasn't gone off yet" Beth mumbled, Santana laughed at her and her bed hair. Beth groaned and sat up smoothing down her hair that had grown wild through the night,

"you can't laugh look at the state of your's" Beth commented Santana ran to the mirror when she saw her hair was perfect she glared at Beth who was in stitches on the bed. Santana ran back to the bed attacking Beth with her fingers desperate to find her ticklish point. She failed miserably when she was pinned beneath Beth. Santana felt their breasts touch in their panting. She watched Beth lean down, Santana met her half way. Capturing Santana's lips Beth put more pressure on the kiss. Santana felt the hardness of the mattress underneath her head as Beth's kiss made her dizziness grow, Santana snaked her arms round Beth's neck her hand rested on Beth's cheek the other on her shoulders as Beth lowered herself on Santana. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lip's, Beth ran her tongue along Santana's lower lip asking for entrance and Santana was more than happy to give it. Their tongue's danced and explored one another's. They jumped apart when the alarm finally went off. Beth groaned and slapped the digital clock.


	3. Chapter 3: Dating

Ok hope it's OK if I have anything wrong as in errors in the baseball terminology or any Info on Santana wrong please let me know only going on what I've watched of Glee and it's Wikia so please let me know. R&R

* * *

><p>Santana, followed by Beth, walked up to her front door. They had been on their first date together and Santana didn't remember a date ever being that good not even with Brittany. Beth had taken her to an upmarket restaurant where no one would recognise them, she had bought them dinner and then taken Santana to the Movies to see anything she wanted. Beth had been perfect the entire night. Reaching her front door Santana spun round to see Beth directly behind her. Her dress shirt and skinny black jeans looked simple including her heels that still made her taller than Santana who was wearing her six inch heels,<p>

"I had a really nice time" Santana told her,

"I'm glad since we didn't get much chance to talk this week"

"Sorry with cheer practice, glee and studying i-"

"San don't worry about it. I've had exactly the same except baseball not cheer but still" Santana laughed at the disgust on Beth's face,

"Well I'll see you Monday?"

"I'll see you Monday" Beth said turning to leave but Santana wasn't happy,

"Beth" She called. Beth turned to be kissed by Santana, Beth wrapped her arms round her waist holding her tightly against her. Breaking apart, seeing a light appear inside Beth smiled down at Santana,

"Monday" She said kissing Santana's forehead before walking off.

* * *

><p>Monday couldn't have came quick enough for Santana walking down the corridor she saw Beth at her locker, she walked hastily over to Beth who was putting books away,<p>

"Hey" Santana greeted,

"Hi" Beth said smiling down at her,

"Are you going to practise after school?" Santana asked innocently,

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just asking so I can see you after if your not busy"

"Sure why not I'll meet you on the bleachers" Beth said closing her locker and walking off, _strange_ Santana thought, but she shrugged it off.

Beth stood throwing to and from the catcher. She looked to the Cheerios who were practising she saw Santana on top of the pyramid and smiled she looked like a queen bitch of the school. Shaking her head she continued practice. After running laps that couch Carney had insisted on, she hit the showers being the last one to leave as normal she was pushing her kit into her bag when the door opened to see Santana wandering in,

"I've never been in here before" she commented as she wondered round,

"You're not supposed to be in here" Beth commented as she began to put on her All Stars,

"Oh no" Santana sarcastically replied as she dropped her own gym bag on the floor. Leaning down she kissed Beth after they ran out of breath Santana moved to her neck,

"San" Beth whispered, as she straddled her legs.

* * *

><p>Yes I'm going to leave you hanging but I will update soon x<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Musicals?

Here go enjoy.

* * *

><p>Santana cupped Beth's face, while she kissed her. Beth moved to Santana's neck. Her hands slid under Santana's uniform making her groan at the smooth skin that lay beneath. The door burst open as the couch strode through,<p>

"Not in my locker rooms Reese" Beth buried her face in Santana's neck and groaned making Santana laugh. Walking to Glee they sat together. Mr Shue walked in with a large stack of papers,

"Alright I have decided that we should do another musical"

Everyone looked hopeful, and Rachel just looked giddy,

"Now I've decided to do Hairspray"

Again everyone looked cheerful except Rachel,

"What?" she asked, Santana glared at the munchkin of course she was going to get the lead she always got the lead,

"I said we're going to do Hairspray"

"But Mr Shue I can't sing that musical it's to low, musically"

"That's why I've decided Santana be the lead"

"What!" everyone yelled except Beth she hardly knew what a musical was?

"You all heard me everyone is getting a fair chance in this musical so I've chosen who will do what" He waited for objections but none came making him smile,

"Okay I have decided Santana you be Tracy, Finn, I want you to be Edna" people burst into sniger's, "Anyway I don't want you guy's to be ashamed to do this OK. Quinn you will play Amber and Brittany will play Velma, Rachel you will play Penny, Mercedes I would like you to play Maybelle and Puck you be Seaweed also Kurt you will play Corny Colins and Blaine you will be Wilbur"

"Mr Shue?" Rachel asked her hand in the air,

"Yes Rachel"

"You haven't told us who will be playing Link"

"Right I know because it will cause some controversy and I don't mean to cause any offence when I chose this it's whose voices sounded best." Mr Shue gave a pause clearly fighting a loosing battle with himself,

"Beth I want you to play Link"

"What?" Everyone was up in arms, Santana holding Beth back from Mr Shue, she was clearly livid about it,

"I know you're angry but you're and Santana's voices match perfectly and besides you'll be dressed as a guy so no one will notice"

"No one will notice of course people will notice" Beth still fumed and sat back down crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay" Mr Shue continued, "Now lets practice"

* * *

><p>They worked through the hour of glee before heading home, "Are you still angry" Santana asked as she walked with Beth to car,<p>

"A little pissed off" she said dropping her bag in the back. Leaning against the car Beth noticed a familiar look cross Santana's face,

"Would this make you feel better" Santana whispered leaning up and capturing Beth's lips. Beth leaned down and turned then round pinning Santana against the car. Beth's hands began to roam as Santana's placed themselves firmly in Beth's locks of hair. The back of her uniform became tight as Beth's hands roamed up each of her sides to the base of bra. Santana moaned against Beth's lips, a shiver ran up through her. Santana's thigh's were parted by Beth's knee as her lips travelled across her chin and down Santana's neck,

"Is your mom home" Santana raggedly asked,

"No one's home" Beth whispered walking round the drivers side. Santana through her bag in the back and climbed in. Beth drove to her home. Beth led them to her room, shutting the door Santana was pinned in a frenzy, her uniform was lost Beth attacked her neck with her lips. Her legs were quickly lifted from beneath her as Beth lifted her from the ground, Santana squealed in response.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Panicking

Here go x

* * *

><p>Beth carried her to couch, Santana wrapping her legs round her waist. Setting Santana down, Beth lying on top of her. She was attacked by Beth's lips traveling down her neck. Santana's breathing became ragged as Beth's hands began to roam further than they had before. Slipping below the waistband of the cheerio's skirt, Santana's hand shot to stop Beth's,<p>

"What's wrong" Beth asked pulling back,

"Nothing I just... nothing" Santana replied kissing Beth feverishly. Beth pinned Santana with her hips. her hands travelled round Santana's back. Santana felt her bra loosen around her. "Beth" Santana pulled away as Beth's lips went back to her throat. Santana gingerly sat up. Beth sighed and pulled away,

"What's wrong San" Santana clutched her bra to her chest,

"Nothing I... honestly nothing"

"Yes there is or you wouldn't be pushing me away"

Beth gave sympathetic smile,

"Its stupid" Santana whispered,

"Try me"

"I'm scared" Santana whispered. Beth wrapped her arms round Santana's waist.

"That's not stupid its sensible" Beth whispered kissing Santana's shoulder.

"I never wanted to be sensible" Santana exclaimed,

"But sometime it's better to be" She said simply running her hand down Santana's back,

"I should go" Santana began to panic.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Staying

Don't" Beth said, "stay we can watch reruns but I think you'll have to get dressed to stop me from jumping you" a smirk crossed Beth's face making Santana laugh,

"Can I borrow sweats and a T?"

"Sure go help yourself" Beth said simply Santana sprinted to Beth's bedroom. She re-strapped her bra and began looking through Beth's drawers finding a T was easy enough they seemed to be in abundance. The sweats turned out to be the problem, Santana raked a few drawers to find an old pair of sweat the problem was they were massive. _N__o wonder they were at the bottom of the drawer_ Santana thought staring down at the two inch gap between her waist and the trousers. She sighed looking round the room _they'll have to do. I'm not going to ask her to help me find anything I'm not handicapped S_antana thought to herself as she looked round Beth's room things were as she remembered them, except she began to spot more detail's. there were photo's littered around the room. Some of Beth and woman around forty but the one that seemed to break Santana was the one on her bookshelf of Beth and a girl with green eye's and black hair. The girl was pretty and Santana ripped the photo frame from the bookshelf. Santana ran down stairs furious,

"Who is she?" Santana yelled.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R I know it's short but it's short for a reason x<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations

Enjoy x

* * *

><p>Beth stood, frowned then took the frame from her it only took a glance for Beth to sigh and put it down. "well?"<p>

"San please calm down" Beth tried but Santana was livid,

"Calm down you expect me to calm down no I won't calm down-"

"She's my sister" Beth yelled silencing Santana's frantic screaming.

"What?"

"Well step sister technically" Beth explained,

"You mean"

"I'm not using you? no" Santana mentally kicked herself how could she have been so stupid,

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have judged" Santana apologised,

"Don't worry about it"

"Step sister?" Santana asked sitting back down Beth joining her,

"Yup Dad's second wife's daughter same age as me she was my best friend before it all kicked off"

"What happened?"

"My mom died when I turned fifteen a month later he sit's me down with Arlene, Laura's mom. And announced he was getting married to some red neck woman from Alabama. I never liked her if it helps any"

Santana placed a reassuring hand on Beth's knee, "after that things got worse she blamed me for our parents getting together and we kind of drifted apart" Beth finished,

"You were in love with her" Santana stated reading the look on Beth's face.

"I was" Beth stood stuffing her hands in her pockets, "not any more"

"I'm sorry" Santana paused she was genuinely sorry for what Beth had gone through she couldn't imagine what it would have been like, "about your mom I bet you were really close"

"She accepted me for who I was" Beth told her with a smile, "instead of the Christian preacher he married" Beth finished.

"Well I have now officially decided to cheer you up" Santana confirmed with a smile,

"Oh?"

"Yes" Santana positively told her, "and there's no getting out of it"

"Try me? I can get out of a lot of things"

"Dinner, movies, bowling" Santana stated,

"I'm impressed but can we make it pool instead of bowling" Beth suggested,

"Course" Santana leaned in to kiss Beth they were almost there when the door opened and they jumped apart. Santana panicked her cheerios uniform was still on the floor but Beth was two steps ahead. She leapt of the couch and quickly stuffed Santana's uniform behind Santana and into the pillows,

"Arlene, Your home from the conference I wasn't expecting you back till tomorrow"

"It was cut short" She said simply her eyes landed on Santana, "and you are?" her southern drawl still firmly in place.

"Santana Lopez" She said offering her hand,

"Are you Christian" she asked Santana glanced at Beth who began nodding frantically,

"oh of course"

"well then would ya like to stay for dinner" Beth began shaking her head in denial,

"Actually I have tons of homework to do but thank you"

"Alrighty" she said walking into the kitchen. Beth walked toward Santana slipping her arms round her waist,

"I really want you to stay but I'd rather not give you food poisoning"

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'm serious three weeks with my head in the toilet not nice"

"Alright I'll give you your stuff back tomorrow" Santana. Subtly picking up her uniform up and putting it in her bag,

"No rush" Beth said walking her out.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Santana whispered kissing Beth's cheek.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, Let me know what you think x<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Return of ones, once loved

A nice long chapter hope you enjoy it. xx

* * *

><p>Santana was walking towards Beth's locker to meet her when she heard the fight,<p>

"Come on you dyke fight back" She heard someone shout there was a crowd gathered round the lockers. Santana pushed through to see Azimo pinning Beth against them,

"I don't fight homophobic Dick heads" Beth spat blood running down her face,

"well you'll fight me. what did mummy never teach you to fight huh" That triggered something in Beth that no one had ever seen before. She brought her legs up and kneed Azimo in the groin. he fell to his knee's. Beth brought her foot round as it contacted his head,

"that good enough" she yelled as she brought her foot into his stomach. Blaine and Finn pushed through the crowds holding her back she just fought harder against their restraints. Santana had seen enough to know Beth wouldn't stop,

"Beth calm down please" Santana whispered holding her back she pulled away a little to see Beth beginning to calm down she shrugged out of Blaine and Finn's grip and made way to the bathroom. Santana followed her and found her splashing water onto her face.

"here" Santana said turning her bringing a wet towel to her nose, she flinched then relaxed, "what were you fighting about?"

Beth didn't answer she just looked away,

"does it matter?" she murmured,

"when he just about break's your nose? yeah pretty important" Santana snapped, Beth smiled then winced due to her split lip,

"It was self defence if that helps"

"He shoved you against the lockers" Santana asked hands on hips.

"and said something's" Beth mumbled before exclaiming, "what does it matter anyway?"

"Because he hurt you" Santana froze realising what she had said. Beth smiled and crossed her arms over chest. Santana knew she wouldn't say anything without provocation and that was exactly what Beth had been trying to get her to do in the first place, "your infuriating" Santana mumbled. Beth chuckled shaking her head.

"You can't admit it can you"

"Neither can you" Santana was getting pissed off, "It's hypocritical that you clearly can't admit it and you start throwing punches for it"

Beth frowned and stood straight, Santana knew she'd hit a nerve, "I wasn't throwing punches for that reason although it had something to do with it"

"what provoked you then?" Santana asked feeling suddenly small.

"He started talking behind me about us and then he..." Beth turned and leaned over the sink spitting blood into the sink. "he threatened you San"

"me? this had nothing to do with me" Santana exclaimed,

"It had everything to do with you Santana" Beth shouted, Santana flinched.

"he threatened you San that was the problem. You think it nothing to do with you he threatened you San. you want to know?" Beth didn't wait for an answer, "he said he would make you into a real woman. I'm never gonna let that happen even if it mean's all of this" Beth gesturing to her face. Tears pricked Santana's eye's,

"Thank you" Santana whispered. She stepped closer to Beth, slipping her arms round her waist. Beth sighed and wrapped her arms round Santana, who rested her head on Beth's chest. They stood till they heard one of the door's open Santana turned to see Couch Sylvester,

"Reese, Sandbags" she addressed them both. Beth stood as straight as she could suddenly becoming defensive, "I couldn't help but overhearing and might I say that fighting is strictly against school policy and if I wasn't in a good mood I'd report you. But luckily for you Reese I'm in a very good mood that is why I have decided not to report you to Figgins but I am not in a good mood with you melon's mostly because you have been lacking in your captain duties"

"what? I have" Santana protested,

"that is why I have decided to relive you of your Captain and Cheerios duties"

"Couch please" Santana begged. Sue raised her hand,

"I hear by accept your resignation from both captaining and being part of the Cheerios" And with that Sylvester left. Santana stared at the floor for several moments before bursting into tears.

* * *

><p>After an hour of hiding in the girls toilets, they were both cornered by Mr Shue and taken to Figgins office.<p>

"Why did you assault Mr Adams" Figgins asked for the third time

"I didn't"

"If you don't tell me I will have no choice to expel you"

"What?" Beth stood and Santana saw Azimo flinch, "Fine he's a homophobic, bullying, beating dick head that good enough" Beth yelled at Figgins. Figgins sat back in his chair glared at Azimo before clearing his throat,

"You are excused it seems there is a bigger issue here you may go"

Beth walked out the office and down the beginning of the rows of lockers. Before she pounded her already sore fist against them.

"You have to calm down" Santana stated, she was returned with a glare from Beth, "we have to go to glee and if you're as angry as you are you'll probably make Kurt wet himself"

Beth let out a small laugh and they walked to glee.

* * *

><p>The following day Santana was sat next to Beth in the choir room when Artie rolled in. Santana for some reason still blamed Artie for breaking her and Brittany up. <em>Well they are together<em> Santana thought. Artie wheeled close to Santana and gave a small smile before going to talk to Mercedes,

"You'll never guess who we just saw?" Blaine and Kurt walked in asking,

"Who?" Mercedes asked,

"Karofsky"

"seriously?"

"you're kidding"

Santana stayed quiet she wasn't getting involved. She saw Beth walk in and sit down away from Santana they hadn't talked since yesterday Santana had tried calling but she hadn't answered.

"Alright Santana, Beth are you ready to practice?" Mr Shue asked as he walked in. Beth took her head out her hands as Santana stood walking down to the front,

"Excuse me" Beth said walking out the room Santana went to follow,

"wait let me" Blaine said following Beth.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked out to the batting cadges where he could see Beth hitting the balls with as much force as she could manage,<p>

"I thought I'd find you out here"

"Maybe you know me to well" She answered still concentrating on the batting,

"maybe or maybe it's the fact that you're blatantly ignoring Santana"

"Santana has nothing to do with reason I'm out here and not singing stupid show tunes" She said hitting another ball.

"Is that what all of your anger is about?" Blaine asked quietly, Beth didn't answer so he continued to pry "or is this about Amanda?" Beth dropped the bat and shut off the machine,

"It isn't important" She mumbled.

"It must be if you're ignoring Santana's call's"

It was the first time Blaine thought he had seen her look so defeated. She seemed to be concentrating on the pitching machine,

"She's back isn't she?" Blaine asked as he stood next to her. She didn't answer, Blaine wasn't sure if she could without crying, but she merely nodded. "Is that why your punishing Santana?"

Beth glared at him, "forgive me Dad I didn't realise she had to be the biggest attention in my life right now" Beth said, "I kind of have to deal with a girl I was once in love with prancing around my house in her underwear and giving me the worst looks in the world" Beth ranted. Blaine had to take a step back for all the time he had known her she had never ranted to him and he knew that only meant one thing and that was Amanda.

"look I'm not saying it isn't hard I know it is but look don't through away a good thing here Beth you and Santana are like neutralisers to one another"

Beth just shook her head, "here me out. She told me what you guy's were supposed to be doing on Friday we'll meet you there and if you're not there I will personally kick your ass"

"you could try" She said simply a raised an eyebrow and her signature smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>Please Review. Please. xxxxx<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Dates

Hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>Friday came for Santana as she was sat on her couch alone she didn't know if they were still going tonight or not. Santana had called Beth all week with no answer and she hadn't been to glee club all week and had ignored her all week. The doorbell rang. Santana walked to the door ripping it open to see Kurt stood infront of her, disappointment was evident on her face and Kurt offered a sympathetic smile,<p>

"why aren't you ready?" he exclaimed to her,

"what are you talking about lady legs"

"we are going out"

"I'm not being a third wheel to you and gay boy" Santana stated simply letting Kurt in,

"who said anything about a third wheel" a new voice came from the door, Kurt stepped aside to see Beth leaning in the doorway. Santana first noticed that she looked tired but quickly put it aside as she ran toward Beth and hugged her tight,

"I'm sorry" Beth whispered in her ear. Santana buried her face in Beth's neck. they stood happily for a few minutes before Blaine's voice cut their silence,

"Hate to interrupt but if we don't leave in fifteen then we'll miss our reservation for eight"

"I can't go like this" Santana said looking down in her skinny's and oversized t-shirt.

"come with me" Kurt grabbed Santana's hand ran up stairs and into her room,

"Okay first of all if you ever grab me again I will endz you and second it's really creepy that you now where my room is"

"call it intuition" Kurt mumbled as he racked through her wardrobe. Finally he threw a black dress on the bed and set a pair of silver shoes in front of her.

"It's your funeral" Santana said pulling the old T over her head.

* * *

><p>"The Reds will win" Blaine protested,<p>

"No the cardinals-" Beth was cut off with Santana entering the room Kurt following excitedly, Beth's eyes raked over Santana and her throat suddenly became dry as she approached them.

"I'm ready when you are" Santana told her, Beth blinked a few times and nodded not trusting her voice. Blaine began to chuckle so Beth hit on the back of his head,

"Shut it gobby" She told him walking to the car.

* * *

><p>Santana sat in breadstix's next to Beth and across from Kurt and Blaine.<p>

"The browns will win I'm telling you" Blaine countered

"Please have you seen the stats" Beth rolled her eye's. Santana glanced at Kurt who was looking extremely pissed off. Santana glared at Beth trying to hint but neither noticed,

"Can we please stop talking about football" Kurt exclaimed,

"Sorry" Blaine told him placing a hand on his thigh. "what would you like to talk about?" Blaine offered looking from Kurt to Santana,

"when did you two suddenly become bff's?" Santana asked looking from Beth to Blaine. Beth began to laugh as did Blaine,

"I'm going to sound like a total geek but never mind" Beth said running a hand over her face sitting straighter in her seat.

"ugh please we were pen pals" Blaine said simply. Beth resided trying to hide by putting her head on the table,

"is he serious?" Kurt asked looking at Beth's head which was still on the table. Santana also looked seeing the nod they both burst into fit's of laughter.

"It's not funny I was, like, eight at most" Beth said sitting up now.

"Sorry it's just I couldn't imagine either of you being pen pals" Santana explained before bursting into giggles at the end with Kurt. Beth and Blaine shook there heads at the two,

"you know the NBA season is starting soon" Santana heard Beth tease. Santana playfully pushed Beth. They ordered dinner and then went to the movie's they ended up watching a romantic comedy that both Santana and Beth ended up hating. Santana sat in the screen room Beth's hand lay open on the arm rest. Santana was debating putting her hand in Beth's she glanced to Kurt and Blaine next to her. both hands seemed expertly entwined with one another's. Santana glanced back to Beth's open hand. _stop being a coward Santana _she said to herself. Santana gingerly lifted her hand and slid it into Beth's warm open palm, Beth immediately clasped Santana's hand hard to the point of wincing Beth automatically loosened at the sound of Santana's wince,

"Sorry baseball reflex" She whispered and they both settled for the rest of the god awful movie The Match. Santana was happy to finally be out the movie theatre and walking down toward the bowling alley,

"I thought you wanted to play pool?" Santana asked as they entered the alley,

"we are just inside the bowling alley" Beth explained their hands still entwined with one another. Santana nervously held the cue for the game that she had no idea how to play or the rules,

"you do realise I have no idea how to play this" Santana told Beth causing her to laugh,

"Don't worry I'll help" She told Santana leaning down to hit the ball's that were lined up in a perfect triangle She hit the balls hard and the scattered across the table and Beth managed to pot three on the break. All Red. Blaine potted two after then it came to Santana's turn, she knew she was going to make a fool of herself she tried to line up like Beth had. She went to hit them but Beth's hand stopped her. She felt Beth's hand on her hip as she was pulled in front of her,

"Your left handed so you stay right side of the cue." Beth whispered her breath tickling Santana's ear causing the shiver to run down her spine,

"rest the cue between your thumb and forefinger" Beth demonstrated with her own hand somehow without moving away from Santana,

"swing your arm back then forward" she whispered Santana did as demonstrated and watched the red ball roll slowly but surely into the middle left pocket,

"I did it. I did it" Santana squealed, yes squealed, while jumping up and down landing in Beth's arms. Laughing Beth nodded quite unsure how to react to the excited girl in her arms,

"Yeah you did easy right?" Beth told her. Santana didn't hear her she was to busy trying not plant her lips on Beth's,

"uh yeah" she said randomly.

They continued into their third game before calling it quits when Beth and Blaine began rough housing with one another. Kurt walked close to her while they were playfully shoving one another,

"why does it feel like their the children and we're the responsible adults" Santana watched Kurt for a moment,

"I suppose but they have known one another since they were eight so it makes sense" Santana looked to Kurt who was watching Blaine attempt to grab for Beth, "why are you being so nice Kurt? it's not like I've been your bff, ever" Santana asked keeping her voice low she knew if Beth and Blaine heard she'd never hear the end of it,

"because I now what it's like not being able to have the one you want so you go for something better. And because Blaine and Beth are like brother and sister the way they act" He told her just as quietly, Santana returned his smile.

* * *

><p>Can you please review as I like to know what you think thanks.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Something new

Next chapter up. x

* * *

><p>They walked down the street hands still entwined,<p>

"I'll see you later Beth" Blaine said before leaving them stood there,

"where are they going" Santana asked beginning to follow them. Beth chuckled before pulling Santana back into her,

"never mind. Come on" Beth said leading her in an opposite direction. Beth led her to an apartment building,

"Beth where are we going?" Santana asked her feet were hurting her now,

"patience" Beth said leading her up the steps and into the elevator. Beth let Santana trail her to an apartment which Beth opened. They walked in Beth shutting the door behind her,

"please don't say you live here as well" Santana stated,

"no my Dad bought for me as a fifteenth birthday present because I threatened if I had to stay with Arlene I would jump of a bridge"

"were you serious?" Santana asked staring wide eyed at her,

"yeah pretty much"

Santana wandered round the apartment it was most definitely Beth's the only thing signalling to Santana that it belonged to a girl was the fact it was clean, there was sports memorabilia everywhere. "I bet you bring all the girls here" Santana stated wandering,

"only ones that matter" Beth told her, her eye's trailing Santana. Santana had never been told she mattered not even by her family or Brittany,

"really?" Beth smiled before walking close to Santana. Placing hands on Santana's hips Beth leaned in close enough for there lips almost touching,

"You matter San" Beth whispered before placing her lips on Santana's. Santana kissed Beth hungrily back unable to stop herself, Santana pressed herself up against Beth. The base-baller couldn't help the moan escape her lips with the feeling of Santana pressed up against her. Beth pinned her to the wall slipping her knee between Santana's thighs. Beth slid her tongue along Santana's lower lips asking for entrance and Santana was more than happy to give as their tongues danced and fought with one another. Santana slid her hands into Beth's hair, Beth's lips travelled lower along her neck as her hands worked their way to the back of her dress,

"Beth please..." Santana pulled her hands down behind her neck Beth looked down at Santana, her dark brown eye's faintly hooded by her long eyelashes. Beth couldn't help herself as she dragged Santana to the bedroom. Very quickly was the black dress thrown across the room,

"are you sure you want to do this?" Beth asked out of courtesy cause she was not getting pushed away later. Santana nodded as she pushed the black waistcoat from Beth's shoulders,

"I want you Beth" Santana whispered and that was all the encouragement Beth needed. Beth continued to kiss Santana. As they kissed Beth pressed down on Santana's mound with her thigh causing Santana to gasp at the sudden jolt that coursed through her. Beth kissed down her neck as she slid a hand down Santana's back working the clips of the lacy black bra undone. Santana lay beneath Beth, her lips driving Santana to the point of madness on her neck as soon as she felt the bra come loose she ripped it from her shoulders and threw it across the room, Beth laughed at her eagerness as Beth's hands gripped her hips. Beth trailed kisses over Santana's chest before she kissed her way round Santana's breasts causing a deep moan to rise from Santana. Beth let her hand trail slowly over Santana's flat stomach across her navel and down her abdomen. She heard Santana gasp and she froze looking up from Santana's neck where she was currently residing and looked down for confirmation. The Latina nodded shakily her eyes fluttering open and shut. Beth kissed Santana hard on the lips as she stroked Santana's soaked folds, Santana whimpered it wasn't something she was used to. Beth slid a finger inside her causing Santana to gasp and lift her hips, Beth smirked against Santana's lips. Beth gently began to move within the restriction of the lace panties Santana was still wearing. Slipping a second finger Santana let out small scream Beth had much longer fingers than she had imagined. Santana's moans grew the deeper Beth pushed her fingers,

"Beth I'm close" Santana whispered her panting uncontrollable. Beth slid her fingers out to the tips causing Santana to lift her hips at the emptiness Beth lent down and watched as she slid three fingers deep inside the Latina. Santana screamed as she clamped down on Beth's hand. As Santana road out her intense orgasm her breathing was still ragged,

"that was amazing" She managed stay through pants. Beth chuckled and kissed her way over Santana's chest removing the soaked panties from the Latina. Beth kissed down Santana's stomach,

"wait" Santana said sitting up Beth sat up with her,

"what's wrong? Isn't this-"

"It is. it's just.. well.. for a start you are far to clothed and second" Santana took a shaky breath she had never let anyone down there not even Brittany and Brittany had been her one and only before Beth, "I've never been that far before" Santana tried to explain. Beth offered a smile,

"Trust me" She whispered capturing Santana's lips and laying her back down. Beth teased Santana with her lips on her own while Beth's hands roamed her, pinching and squeezing certain places that made Santana feel alive. Santana unbuttoned Beth shirt and rid her of it along with jeans that Santana was adamant in her mind would be problematic. Before Santana realised it Beth was back at her navel teasing. Santana had become lost as her fingers threaded through Beth's now unruly hair. Beth kissed down the inside of Santana's thighs. While Santana moaned and bucked her hips upward. Beth looked to Santana who nodded wearily. Beth leant down and at first kissed her just above her mound before Beth took a long stroke of Santana's wetness. Santana moaned loudly she felt amazing like she had missed out on everything in life. Beth's tongue slid round Santana's clit before plunging inside Santana. Santana screamed much loader than before as her already hypersensitive body was put into overdrive. Santana's arched back fell slowly back onto the bed Beth snaked up to lie beside her,

"thank you" Santana whispered tracing Beth's face lazily with a shaking hand,

"anytime baby but I think we should sleep" Beth whispered kissing Santana's forehead.

* * *

><p>So this is the first scene I have ever written of this kind, please let me know what you think in a review or a PM I don't mind I'll reply x<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble in Paradise

Okay so I know I'm updating quickly but there is a reason behind it: The more I update the more I seem to be able to write, I know it's weird.

Okay so I've decided to introduce my main antagonist 'Amanda' she's an OC so tell me what you think of her. And the Chapter.

* * *

><p>Beth was stood at her locker when Rachel first approached her,<p>

"hey Beth" Beth went to greet the girl but was cut off, "I was thinking since we both know you do not have the strongest of voices in the glee club and you are our lead in the musical, I am willing to offer you coaching lessons for your voice so you are not musically challenged" Beth couldn't decided if she wanted to hit the girl or just continue to stare at her if she had just sprouted horns.

"um well uh you see Rachel the thing is-"

"and I of course I have taken into account all of the activities you are part of and I have decided of course at the end of glee club is the best time"

Beth looked for a good excuse and saw Santana walking down the corridor with Kurt, "Rachel uh you see the thing is" Beth quickly grabbed Santana, "San is uh helping right?" Beth quickly said. they both looked to Santana who was as oblivious to this as the next person,

"yeah totally" Santana said,

"well" Rachel protested, "Santana's voice is not the best-"

"I'm sorry hobbit but no one asked you for your opinion on my voice" Santana said turning into the bitch she could be. "so why don't you be a good girl and go back to whatever you do" Santana sneered. Rachel huffed and walked away. "what am I supposed to be helping you with?" Santana asked the base baller,

"anything that will get me out of spending time with Berry"

"then I'll help any time" Santana whispered as she wrapped her arms round Beth's neck,

"hmm you look nice" Beth whispered in her ear,

"I'm in skinny jeans and frilly blouse" Santana stated clearly confused,

"I meant it's a nice change" Beth said letting her eye's roam over Santana's curves.

"we have to go to class" Santana stated, Beth let out a small whine as Santana dragged her to geometry. After their first meeting in the toilet's and at glee club Santana had noticed Beth was in a few of her classes like geometry and English.

Santana sat on the bleachers watching the cheerios practice she couldn't say she didn't miss it because she did. She missed telling the freshman's how bad they looked and how pathetic they were. She glanced over to the baseball fields she could see Beth. All Santana knew that she was the pitcher she sat and watched Beth lazily throw the ball to from the catcher before they moved into a game. Santana watched Beth's first pitch the main thing Santana saw was Beth bring her leg up and throw the ball flew through the air as the batter went to swing and missed. The second time Santana watched closer she saw Beth put a swing on the ball but it flew faster than before. Santana watched their training and found it much more interesting than the cheerios usual failing routine. Santana waited at the bottom of the bleachers for Beth. She saw a few girls walking out of the changing room and walk up to the top of the bleachers. Finally Beth walked out her kitbag slung lazily over her shoulder, her hands fisted in the pockets of her jean's.

"hey" Santana said catching her arm before she began to walk in the other direction,

"hey what's up?" Beth said,

"I figured I would sit and watch you practice, your really good, with what I know about baseball"

"They don't call her a crackerjack for nothing" Santana turned to see Blaine walking along the path.

"I don't know what that means" Santana confirmed,

"It means she's a really good player" Blaine explained. "So Lima bean anyone?" Blaine asked Santana nodded as one of the girls ran down the bleachers and practically into Beth,

"oops sorry Jack" the young blonde said to Beth as she supported the sophmore,

"It's alright" Beth said simply,

"um here" she said giving Beth a slip of paper before running of back up the bleachers. Both Blaine and Santana looked at her questioningly as she unfolded the paper. Beth smirked and crushed the paper in her hand before shoving it into her back pocket. Blaine being Blaine grabbed for the small piece of paper from Beth's pocket. Beth being Beth pounced after him immediately,

"Breastix's seven tomorrow"

"Blaine" Beth growled and lunged for him. He quickly dodged her still teasing,

"oh and a phone number my my you can pick up more girls than I can it seems" He said tossing the paper back to Beth. Santana felt doubt flutter through her mind _what if Beth thought this was just a fling. _her mind screamed.

"you don't even like girls so why would you want there number's?"

"You never know. I'll meet you at the Lima Bean" Blaine said and wondered off. Beth looked to see Santana hugging herself,

"hey what's up?" Beth asked her hands on the top's of Santana's arms,

"Was it just a fling?" Santana whispered,

"No San it's not a fling. At least I don't want it to be" Beth whispered back gently kissing Santana's lips. Beth pulled away and began to sing to her:

"Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down

You've got too much talent

I see you through those bloodshot eyes

There's a cure, you've found it

Slow motion, sparks

You've caught that chill

Now don't deny it

But boys will be boys

Oh, yes, they will

They don't wanna define it

Just give up the game and get into me

If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow

So if you want me, I don't come cheap

Keep your hand in my hand,

Your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep

Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight

To say goodnight

I can't cook no, but I can clean

Up the mess she left

Lay your head down and feel the beat

As I kiss your forehead

This may not last but this is now

So love the one you're with

You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail

A quick fix won't ever get you well

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow

So if you want me, I don't come cheap

Keep your hand in my hand,

Your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep

Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight

To say...

Cause I feel

The distance

Between us

Could be over

With the snap of your finger

Oh no!

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow

So if you want me, I don't come cheap

Keep your hand in my hand,

Your heart on your sleeve (On your sleeve)

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep (I do not hook up)

Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight

(Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight)

To say...

Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight (The harder I'll fight)

To say goodnight

Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down

Cause you don't wanna miss out"

Beth sang the song to Santana much to her annoyance but no one cared. Santana knew Beth meant what she had said and better she knew that Beth wouldn't stray.

"you mean it?" Santana asked,

"would you get me to sing outside the choir room if I didn't?" Beth asked, "come on let's go meet lady legs" Beth said taking Santana's hand and leading her to the car. Santana sat at the Lima Bean hugging a burning hot cup of coffee in her hand's Kurt and Blaine were discussing their weekend. Santana couldn't help but blush at the mention of the weekend. She had spent nearly all of it in Beth's apartment, in her bed. Santana felt Beth's hand slip into her own.

It had been three weeks and Santana couldn't have been happier. Beth cared about her and even if Santana's insults were good enough for some of the school, she couldn't defend herself everywhere she knew people talked about her she had heard one of the cheerios dissing her about her skirt one day walking through the halls but Beth had quickly put them in their place. Santana was happy with Beth, she didn't care about Brittany any more yes she still missed her bestie but she didn't care who she dated and who she fooled around with. But this was to be shortly lived. It was Thursday and Santana was stood at her locker when she felt hands on her hips she turned to see Beth smiling down at her,

"morning" Beth said placing a chaste kiss on Santana's lips,

"hey" Santana greeted as she quickly glanced around for either Azimo or Karofsky they both had made Beth and Blaine's lives living hell since Karofsky had returned. He hadn't bothered Kurt or herself but he did have it in for Beth.

"I was hoping I'd see you at tomorrow night's game"

"course I'm not sitting in my house alone while I can watch you beat Findlay"

"I like it when your competitive" Beth said as she went to lean down Santana heard a loud irritable coughing from behind them, "can we help you?" Beth said but was shut up when she saw who was behind her. Stood behind Beth was a raven haired, green eyed girl, "what the hell are you doing here?" Beth growled,

"hello Beth I'm well thanks for asking and yes I would love to go to the game as well" Beth stood tall over the girl. It suddenly clicked in Santana's head that the girl in front of them was Amanda.

* * *

><p>Santana sat in glee desperately trying to forget the day that had passed. After meeting Amanda Santana knew she was going to be a problem. Beth walked in hands fisted in her pockets as she sat down she immediately put her head in her hands. Santana looked to Blaine who just looked confused he hadn't seen Amanda yet. Mr Shue walked in and they began a few songs for the musical. Halfway through they stopped to see someone leaning on the door. Amanda.<p>

"you never sing" She commented looking directly at Beth. Beth suddenly fuelled with rage went for Amanda. What shocked Santana was that the girl didn't flinch. Blaine grabbed Beth before she got further than a few paces,

"Beth if you're going to fight then there's the door" Mr Shuester yelled. Beth glanced to him then back to Amanda. She grabbed her bag and walked toward the door,

"who would want to sing show tunes anyway" She hissed at Mr Shue before hitting his shoulder with her own before leaving. The group looked to Mr Shuester like he had betrayed them all,

"That was a little harsh Mr Shue" Blaine broke the silence,

"Oh please she would have cracked anyway she's been lying to her girlfriend and you've been lying to gay boy over there" Amanda said walking further into the room. Santana was more confused than ever she looked to Kurt who looked just as confused as she did and then to Blaine who looked petrified,

"don't go there Amanda" Blaine warned,

"No Warbles let's"

"what's she talking about Blaine?" Kurt asked,

"Nothing that concerns her" Blaine said through clenched teeth,

"well it does if it's for the better of relationship's" Amanda said in a sickly sweet voice to Blaine before turning to Kurt and Santana, "Your 'Honey's' haven't been completely honest they lost 'it' to each other"

"what?" Santana asked. if it was the 'It' she thought Amanda was talking about first she would hit Blaine then she was going to kill Beth,

"oh my god could you get any more dense" Amanda muttered, "they lost the 'big V' to one another. Yeah she's been lying to you or not telling you the whole truth" Amanda said smirking at Blaine who looked more defeated than anyone,

"I have to go" Blaine mumbled tears pooling in his eye's before leaving.

* * *

><p>Beth sat on the rolling the baseball between her fingers. She could hear sobbing coming closer she looked to the side of the bleachers to see Blaine walking toward her,<p>

"hey what happened?" She asked as Blaine sat next to her,

"Amanda happened" He sobbed,

"what could she have done if I wasn't there"

"she told Kurt and Santana about us" Beth stared at the ground hoping it would magically dig a hole for her to climb into.

"why?"

"to get back at you and me for the past"

Santana walked round the bleacher's knowing that that was where Beth would be,

"we were young. we wanted to know B, it wasn't exactly the greatest idea to come up with but it worked neither of us enjoyed it, it just proved that we were right" She heard Beth explain to a still sobbing Blaine. She rounded the corner of the bleacher's to see Beth holding a crumpled, sobbing Blaine in her arm's. Santana walked closer praying there wasn't any weapons lying around or she was going to go all Lima heights,

"Beth?" Santana asked. The base baller looked up to see Santana. Blaine also looked up and quickly wiped his red eyes,

"I'm going to go find Kurt" He told Beth. She nodded and stood with him. As soon as Blaine rounded the corner Beth sat back down.

"Is it true?" Santana asked Beth looked up waiting for her to elaborate, "what Amanda said about you two"

"you have to understand San I was so confused and I had to be sure I didn't feel anything for guy's"

"but why Blaine?" Santana still couldn't get her head round that,

"because he was just as confused San. He didn't know what he wanted and when I brought up how confused I was he felt the same way" Santana stood her arm's still folded over her chest,

"I just have one more question" Santana paused desperately hoping Beth didn't freak, "you don't still like her in that way do you?"

"No San. I haven't thought about her like that since my dad's wedding and that was four years ago" Santana looked to the ground, "I want you Santana no one else your a challenge for me and I can't think of anything better to do than something, or someone, that's going to challenge me" Beth finally finished her small speech standing in front of Santana her hands on the Latina's hips,

"I'm a challenge" Santana criticised,

"My Challenge" Beth whispered her hand slide through Santana's dark brown lock's. Placing her lip's gingerly on Santana's before the Latina deepened the kiss. Wolf whistle came from the baseball field. Santana looked round to see a few of the baseball players making rude gestures at their captain and Beth returned them. _They were back to normal _Santana thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood at Kurt's car knowing he would be there soon. Seeing Kurt walk toward him Blaine stood a little taller. Kurt walked past him straight to the car,<p>

"Kurt wait" Blaine called catching Kurt's arm,

"why so you can make up some ridiculous excuse" Kurt screamed in his face,

"No I want to explain all of it" Blaine told him tears welling in his eye's again, "Please" he begged,

"Why her? Why your best friend Blaine that's what I don't understand"

"because we were both so confused. Let me tell you _please _Kurt"

Kurt nodded and they sat on the closest bench,

"I had just turned thirteen when Beth arrived in Lima we had talked in every way we could, phone, email, text, letters. One summer she told me everything, her life story, her heart basically. I poured all my confusion to her in the same night. Three days later I found myself in bed with her, in a motel, horrified that I hadn't felt anything, and that we couldn't go any further than we had sure we could kiss and stuff but I couldn't go the whole way, sure we did 'it' but it didn't last. Neither of us liked it. It was really awkward for a long time, when I went to Dalton I met someone and I fell for him and it was great then you came along Kurt and I told her everything I knew about you and everything I felt, everything that I was denying myself off, and do you know what she told me?" Blaine asked, Kurt merely shook his head,

"She told me "If someone makes you feel that way then stop denying yourself something that you know can't fight" The next day we kissed"

Kurt's tears fell down his cheeks,

"really?" he asked,

"you should thank Beth for being so stubborn about her friends, and always putting their feeling above her own because I don't think I would have had the courage if it wasn't for her" Kurt launched himself into Blaine's arms. Blaine chuckled his tears mixing with Kurt's,

"Your forgiven" Kurt told him,

"Thank you" Blaine smiled,

"That girl is a real piece of work, she puts Santana's bitch to the test"

"Amanda is thrice the bitch Santana is. Amanda makes Santana look like a kitten" Blaine explained.

* * *

><p>Okay so let me know what you think of Amanda and other's. I'm also having trouble with song's so if you guy's have any suggestions please leave them in a review. Thanks and please, please review x<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: BaseballMeeting the parents

**Here's a nice long Chapter hope you enjoy it. R&R xxx PLEASE. XX**

* * *

><p>"Beth come on" Santana said as she dragged Beth into her kitchen, "Mr Shue want's us to do this for charity"<p>

"Does that mean we have to do it? I'd rather cut off my hair. I'm thinking about it anyway" Beth confessed,

"Your going to cut your hair?" Santana asked as she ran a hand through Beth's murky hair.

"Thinking" Beth confirmed,

"Come on and stop complaining" Santana told her as she began to pull ingredients for the cake. Mr Shue had told them to bake a cake in attempt to raise money. Again. Santana already knew it was going to be a disaster.

"Have you talked to Brittany?" Beth asked out of the blue,

"No why?" Santana told her,

"Just asking" Beth told her. Santana turned and looked the baseballer up and down, she could tell Beth didn't like the idea of Santana being around Brittany,

"Stop worrying I won't make the same mistake twice" Santana told her flicking a speckle of flour at her. Beth raised her eyebrows and walked closer to Santana. Standing directly behind her Beth whispered,

"I don't think you would either" There was a sudden feeling of coolness on Santana's chest then a goo-ey substance slid down her chest Santana looked down to see Beth had egged her. And so the food war began and no cake was being made. Santana picked at different bowls and ingredients throwing them at Beth, Beth doing the same. Beth caught Santana round the waist there giggling filling the house as they through contents of a cake at each other.

"Santana what's going on?" They were pulled from their antics by a dark haired woman in the doorway,

"Baking Mami" Santana attempted to tell her mother,

"you look like your destroying my kitchen" The woman told them, eyeing Beth in the process,

"Mami this is Beth, Beth this is my mother Maria"

"Hola" Beth said with a wave as she rubbed her hands together,

"hello" Maria greeted, "I don't mean to be blunt Santana but is Beth your friend or is she a special friend that's going to be making a recurring visit" Santana felt knocked by her Mother but tried not show it,

"recurring Mami" Santana told her making Maria's eyebrows shoot up,

"fine" she said simply, "know please go get cleaned up and I will salvage my kitchen" she told the girls setting the groceries on the counter, "Beth you will stay for dinner"

Beth went to protest before she realised it wasn't a question she was staying and probably going to face to wrath of Santana's mother,

"Now both of you" she quickly shooed, "Separate bathrooms Santana" she told her daughter causing Beth to laugh.

* * *

><p>Beth sat at the table with Santana next to her Maria and Gabriel, Santana's father, across from them,<p>

"So Beth you don't sound from around here, where are you from originally?"

"uh I grew up in Boston and moved around a lot when I was between ten and eleven. Finally came here" Beth told them simply.

"that's interesting so do you play any sports or music besides the Glee club?" Maria asked,

"Beth's captain of the baseball team" Santana told her mother eagerly.

"Wow so what do you think of the MBA at the moment" Gabriel asked her and so the night carried on with the talk of baseball.

They were sat in the food hall with the whole new directions. Beth was sat next to Santana her knee shaking violently,

"Are you okay there Beth?" Mercedes asked, Santana saw Beth's hand was shaking on the table,

"yeah fine" Beth said, clearly uneasy.

"It'll be fine you have to calm down" Blaine stated he clearly knew what was wrong,

"who organises a semi-final on Friday the thirteenth? what idiot does that?"

"seriously your the best player at the school your going to win hands down" Santana put a re-assuring hand on Beth's still shaking leg,

"and if it help's the whole of glee club will be there to cheer you on" Quinn told her,

"That doesn't exactly fill me with a great deal of confidence. No offence guy's"

* * *

><p>Santana stood in between Blaine and Mercedes, in the bleacher's overlooking the baseball field. They had been playing for nearly two hour's. They were winning by a lot it seemed. Couch Carney was still pacing the sidelines while Beth brought her leg up to pitch. The game had gone fast for Santana even if she could hear Amanda yelling in the background. Beth got another player out. A man behind them was shooting at the the umpire. Santana could hear yelling on the field and looked to see Couch Carney shouting something to Beth,<p>

"what's she saying?"

"Furball? I've never heard that term before" Santana could see a smirk on Beth's face as she took two steps back and then retraced them so fast with a swing the baller never saw coming. That's when Santana knew they won there was a lot of cheering. The catcher had his helmet of and embracing Beth with an ear to ear smile. Santana wasn't sure what to make of it but put it aside when she heard the man that was yelling earlier say, "She's getting better Arlene the more she practices the better she'll be. Hell she's my daughter after all she was bound to have some baseball gene" Santana looked at the man, he was around six foot with a residing hairline of dark blonde hair.

"Of course Alan whatever you say" Santana looked to Blaine who looked scared for his friend. Walking down the bleacher's to meet Beth,

"Don't say anything, Alan will interrogate you to no end" Blaine whispered in Santana's ear. Santana watched Beth run out the changing room's her usual baseball shirted exterior gone a spaghetti strap black top in it's place. Her skinny jean's and heels the only thing covering her.

"Jason you are dead" She said sprinting after the junior now running shirtless across the field with a flannel shirt in his hands, that Santana was sure was Beth's, She recognised the boy as the catcher. She looked to Blaine who was laughing hysterically and then to Alan, Beth's Dad, he looked perplexed at the scene unfolding before them. Of the baseball captain and Junior catcher of the team wrestling over a flannel shirt. Beth finally ripped it from the boy and kicked dirt over him before storming back into the changing room's.

"You'll be a dead man one day Jason" Blaine commented as the junior approached them.

"You mean he'll be a ball-less man one day" a voice came from behind them Santana turned to see Alan behind them Amanda leaning on the bleacher's a smirk on her face that showed she was up to trouble. "Blaine nice to see you again"

"You too Mr Reese" Blaine greeted shaking his hand,

"I've told you before it's Alan" His eye's flickered to Santana, "And you must be this mysterious Santana Lopez that my family has been filling me on"

"Yes sir it's nice to meet you" Santana said as politely as she could.

"please my father was a sir I'm just Alan" He told her whilst shaking Santana's hand, "what did you think of the game?"

"what he mean's to ask is what did you think of Beth" a small voice came from beside Alan Santana looked down to see a four year old boy stood at Alan's side, he looked very similar to Beth but had green eye's not blue,

"Sorry this is Damian" Alan told Santana,

"It's nice to meet you Damian, I'm Santana"

"I know I've read Beth's phone." Santana blushed Beth had habit's of answering every text with a sexual comment on the end it wasn't quite sexting but it was close. "What did you think of Beth?" The young boy asked,

"I thought she was really good what about you?"

"She's been better. When we were in LA she managed to get 9 strikes out in row that's cool right" His eye's seemed to light up talking about Beth's success's,

"I think it's awesome" Santana said with a smile,

"If you think that's awesome you should see me with a basketball" A new voice joined them, Santana turned to see Beth still in what she wore when she was chasing Jason on the field the flannel shirt round her athletic waist,

"And I can still beat you" Blaine told her, "I better go find Kurt see if I can talk him out of another movie of Les miserables again" Beth waved him off as he trudged away,

"you ready to go get something to eat kiddo?" Alan asked Beth,

"yeah just give me a minute" Beth told him clearly wanting to say goodbye to Santana,

"why don't you join us Santana?" Alan asked, Santana looked to Beth who shrugged,

"I wouldn't want to impose" Santana protested,

"nonsense join us we're going to Mario's Pizza's anyway, no where posh" Alan told her,

"If you insist" Santana said with a blush.

"cool well I'll meet you there Dad"

"Damian you coming with us or catching a ride with Beth"

"Beth" The young boy said quickly. The rest walked of Amanda evidently sulking behind,

"You were really good tonight" Santana said slipping her arm through Beth's,

"I was, was I?" Beth asked her eye's watching Damian who was running around like a mad child,

"yeah you were great" Santana looked at Beth. She stood in front of her,

"Prove it" Beth said a smirk on her face.

"really?" Santana deadpanned, Beth merely raised her eyebrows. Santana rolled her eye's as she stepped close enough to Beth that they were touching, Santana slid her fingers through Beth's wet hair. Beth's hand's now resting on her hips, Santana leant close enough so their lips were almost touching,

"proven" She whispered as she laid her lips against Beth's.

"Beth I'm hungry" Santana couldn't help but laugh at Damian's subtly.

* * *

><p>Santana sat next to Beth. Damian across from her. Amanda across from Beth. Her parent's either side of the table.<p>

"Santana do you know what you want to do when you leave?" Alan asked making conversation,

"I haven't decided yet but I know I want to get out of Lima"

Alan chuckled,

"Beth wants the same thing right?"

"Yeah too many memories" Beth mumbled.

"Where do you want to go?" Santana asked her,

"I haven't decided yet I sent my application to all the big name Universities. Harvard, Stanford. But I also sent them to one's in Cincinnati and Cleveland"

"to do what?"

"Medicine"

"And what about you Santana what have you decided to do?" Alan asked her,

"I haven't decided but I'm thinking mainly business"

"what kind?"

"I don't know yet"

Santana sat through mindless conversation. Until Amanda burst,

"So what's going on between you then?" She asked, Santana clocked the bitchy tone straight away,

"excuse me?" Santana asked equally bitchy,

"well are you dating or is it just sex?"

"Amanda that's enough" Alan told her with a slightly raised voice. She stayed quiet. Santana glanced at Beth who was openly glaring at her,

"what is it to you anyway? What you've been at McKinley five minutes and you've already slept your way through half the football team" Santana stared at Beth, she knew the base baller could pack a punch but be a bitch too,

"That's enough both of you" Alan's voice slightly more raised. They made gentle conversation till they left Santana thanked Alan and began to walk down the street. She felt a hand slip into her own Santana immediately pulled her fist back but was stopped to be spun round and faced by Beth,

"You didn't honestly think I'd let you walk home alone did you?"

"You are infuriating I could have hurt you"

"Not with a hit like that" Beth told her making Santana frown, "just saying" Beth walked her home and as they approached the door Beth grabbed Santana and pulled her into herself,

"I'm sorry about tonight" Santana stared up at Beth and realised she was talking about Amanda,

"It's OK she is who she is" Santana tried to say with out sounding jealous,

"Why don't I make it up to you?" Beth asked,

"what did you have in mind?" Santana asked stepping closer to Beth,

"Dinner at the apartment" Beth whispered in her ear before placing a light kiss on the sensitive spot beneath her ear. Santana couldn't stop the shiver run down her spine.

"Sound's nice" Santana's voice hoarse. Beth smirked as she pulled away,

"I'll see you on Monday" Beth told her before leaving her outside her door.

* * *

><p>Santana walked into the apartment it looked cleaner than before,<p>

"Have you cleaned?" Santana teased,

"I didn't expect to bring you back here the last time, it was a spontaneous decision" Beth told her with an eye roll,

"Nice to know I'm thought about" Santana said sarcastically,

"You are don't worry" Beth told her ignoring the sarcasm. Beth turned her Ipod off that was currently blaring out Lost Prophets,

"Romantic" Santana muttered, Beth laughed and turned it off.

"Better?"

"forgive me if I'm not a rock chick OK"

"Your forgiven" Beth said with a smirk, "But I will definitely have to educate you in the fine arts of soft rock" Beth told her,

"How can you be so diverse?" Santana asked as she looked through the Ipod, Beth's music ranged from heavy metal to country to R&B to dance music.

"I don't know my cousin calls me weird because one minute I'm listening to Lady Antebellum the next to AC/DC"

"That is weird" Santana stated,

"Okay never mind about my music choice, Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza" Santana stated quickly. Beth phoned and ordered a large pizza for the two of them.

"So what have you planned?" Santana asked,

"Planned?" Beth asked,

"Yeah planned for this date thing?"

"oh well movie?" She asked,

"You haven't planned anything?" Santana asked surprised,

"I'm not Berry San and it's really up to you"

"what movies have you got?"

"Cupboard below the TV" Beth told her, Santana made her way to the cupboard. Beth's movie choice was as diverse as her music choice, it ranged from Romantic comedies, to documentaries, to musicals to horror and thriller films, Santana eventually picked Friends with Benefits. They ate and watched the pizza. Once they finished Santana put Final Destination in and sat in between Beth's leg's. Leaning back against Beth they sat and watched the movie. An hour or so later Beth began to rub the tops of Santana's arms. Santana flinched at a gruesome moment of the movie causing Beth to laugh. Santana elbowed her causing her to laugh harder. Santana shook her head and went and got another drink. She sat back down only to be attacked by Beth's lips on her neck and shoulder,

"I've never seen this" Santana told her, Beth nodded and continued to kiss the Latina's neck, "And I would like to" Beth chuckled but didn't give up her relentless attack,

"You can borrow it" Beth whispered as she slid her hands under Santana's shirt,

"Or I could watch it now" Santana said with a frustrated tone. Beth removed her hands and let Santana watch it. When Beth knew it was nearly finished she began her attack again,

"Beth" Santana moaned as Beth's thumbs brushed against the lace of her bra, Santana continued to move against Beth causing her to grind up against the taller girl. Beth groaned as Santana's lips found their way to Beth's. Beth rolled Santana onto her back and let their tongues dance with one another's. Santana moaned and arched her back,  
>"Beth" She moaned again, her body becoming hotter by the passing moment, Beth removed the shirt Santana wore quickly. Santana returned it by stripping Beth of her own. Beth teased Santana's neck and slid the skirt from Santana as she pinned the Latina to the couch.<p>

* * *

><p>Beth grinned against the flushed skin of Santana's neck, when her fingertips brushed against warm lace. "Fuck," Beth groaned, but moved her hand before her desires could get the better of her. It was the first time Santana had heard Beth swear. Beth tangled both her hands in the now crumpled sheets that were pooled around them. Santana kept her own hands busy in the unruly locks of Beth's hair, but she couldn't control the rest of her body as it arched and pushed against Beth's. She threw a leg over Beth, pulling a sharp hip bone against the inferno between her legs.<p>

Letting out a growl, Beth let her lips wander down between Santana's full breast, enjoying the smooth, tan skin she found there. She rocked her hip as Santana wrapped another leg over her, eliciting a sharp, breathless moan from the woman above her. Santana moved her hand from Beth's tangled hair, to the base of Beth's undershirt letting her hands roam over the hot skin that covered the trim muscles of Beth's back. She couldn't contain the series of moans and sighs that escaped her lips as Beth continued to rock against her. Santana could only suck in sharp breaths, as Beth's swirling hips picked up their pace.

"Sweet Jesus," she managed, as the rough lace of her underwear created a phenomenal friction against her swollen clit. Santana was about to crumble under the increasing pressure of her imminent orgasm. She moaned loudly, digging her fingernails into Beth's back. Beth grinned despite the pain of being clawed. She felt a rumble under her lips, as Santana's lungs gasped and groaned. Pushing her hip down harder and creating a steady rhythm with Santana's undulating hips, Beth kissed her way back up, capturing panting, parted lips between her own. She kissed Santana hard, dipping her tongue into an eager mouth. She pulled back to allow Santana the breaths she needed to gulp down, and continued to kiss along a clenched jaw. Beth sucked a tender earlobe between her teeth, causing Santana to take a sharp breath and whimper.

"Come," Beth commanded. "Let go. Let go San" Santana clutched at Beth's back, and squeezed her with trembling thighs. She gulped in much needed air, as Beth peppered her face with calming kisses.

"Oh God," Santana let out, relaxing her grip on Beth and the tense muscles throughout her body. Warmth flooded over her and Santana smiled. She brought her hands round, to capture Beth's face between them and pull her in for a searing, ravenous kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you all think. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Please let me know if I do get any baseball references wrong as I don't watch it other than on my laptop I don't know the rules besides that I have found on the internet. Let me know what you think of all my new character's. I think Santana's mum so far is my favourite besides Beth. SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW! R&amp;R XXXXXXXXX<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: I Love you I think

**Okay so this is kind of a celebration'ary chapter for me because I found out I got into University today so I'm really happy right now and decided to give you guy's another Chapter. Hope you enjoy please review would make my day even more. **

* * *

><p>Santana walked down the corridor toward Beth's locker. She could see Beth talking to those on the baseball team. She recognised Jason and there was a couple of girl's hanging around them. Santana saw Artie roll over to her,<p>

"Hey Beth can I have a word?" He asked the baseball captain, Santana quickly made herself look busy.

"Sure what's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if" Santana noticed he looked nervous, "maybe there was a place on the team for someone"

Santana saw a few of the player's try to hide their laughter Beth just frowned, her smirk playing on her lip's,

"your not serious are you? you want on the baseball team" Beth's smirk grew as she stared at Artie. A few of the player's let their laughter out. Santana was beginning to get pissed of. Beth wasn't even stopping them,

"well it would-"

"look Artie I get it but it's not going to happen" Beth said as she shut the locker and walked off. Santana heard Jason,

"sorry wheel's. Leg's only" Santana saw Artie look defeated as he pushed the chair down the hall. Now she was really pissed, she didn't care that Brittany had chosen Artie over her she was still going to stand up for him.

"Are you going to let them get away with that?" Santana asked Beth as she walked into glee.

"what are you talking about San?"

"Artie your not even going to let him try"

"I'm doing him a favour" Beth told her with a roll of her eye's.

"No you just don't care"

"Of course I care San but some thing's can't happen. I'm not going to let him try to be called a failure by Carney get it" Beth told her Santana was getting angry now,

"you were saving your own ass from Carney?"

"my god Santana do you know how difficult it is being in a chair no you don't so don't go down that road" Beth yelled at her as she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the choir room. Santana was stood her arm's folded over her chest as the rest of the glee club walked in.

"where's Beth?" Mercedes asked as she sat next to Tina in glee,

"She left" Santana told them sitting at the back.

"What? Why?" Artie asked. Santana just shrugged,

"I don't know and frankly I don't care" Santana told them slouching into her chair. All of the glee club looked at her as if she had just sprouted three horn's and was blue.

Beth was stood at her locker placing her book's from Biology when Mercedes approached her,

"Alright what's going on?" Mercedes asked her,

"Nothing right now I'm going to baseball practice"

"I meant with you and Santana?"

"Ask her that question then come back and ask me" Beth told her walking away from her locker,

"Well everyone was assuming you were dating"

"we are or were... Hell I don't know" Beth told her walking a little faster,

"so why weren't you at practice?"

"Because I got angry and was ready to hit someone"

"so you just left?"

"yeah pretty much"

"Listen" Mercedes told her, "we're a family here in new directions so if you and Santana had fight so what? Make it up to her and we can all go back to being a nice happy family again, get me"

Beth just shook her head and walked off to practice.

* * *

><p>Santana was sound asleep when the stone hit her window. Then the second one hit. Getting out of bed she walked to her window opening it she looked down to see Beth in her backyard. It had been almost two weeks since they had spoken in glee club and she had avoided Beth like the plague and she had seem to have done the same.<p>

"what are you doing?" Santana said as quietly as she could,

"I thought we could talk" Beth told her,

"It's three am" Santana told her, Beth merely shrugged.

"Are you going to let me in or what?" Santana huffed and shut her window. At first she considered leaving Beth out there but quickly decided against it. Beth followed her quietly up to her room.

"what is it that couldn't wait till the morning"

"I came here to apologise" Santana nodded but refused to look at Beth, "someone once told me love means never having to say you're sorry but really it's always about saying sorry. And I'm sorry Santana. I'm sorry for falling so deeply for someone and I can't help it. I can't help how I feel and it's what makes me so angry." Santana could feel tear's rolling down her cheeks but made no move to wipe them away, "It makes me so angry that I fell so deeply for you. You asked me once if I still had feeling's for Amanda and I said I didn't" Santana waited for Beth to say that she was still in love with her, "I still don't and if it help's she never loved me back" Santana could only hear the door of her bedroom click as Beth left. She had poured her heart out to Santana and then left. Santana climbed back into her bed, thinking of how she was so stunned that Beth had just admitted to her how she felt. Santana lay in her bed for hours debating her feeling's for Beth. Did she like her? of course. Did she want to be with her? Yes. Did she love her? She was unsure. Did she love her more than Brittany? Probably.

* * *

><p>Santana walked to the bleacher's after school on Friday to see Beth at the batting cadges they hadn't spoken in weeks. Santana walked over slowly and leant against the meshing as another crack from the bat went of,<p>

"Did you mean all those things you said?" Santana asked, she saw Beth nod, Santana tried to think of words to form but none came "Why is this so hard?" Beth glanced back and smiled,

"Because there are no other words than those you are thinking" she whispered,

"I didn't think I'd love anyone as much as I loved Brittany" Santana confessed. Beth had left the cadge and was stood infront of Santana,

"I never thought I'd love anyone but Amanda but here I am"

Santana nodded as she stepped into Beth wrapping her arm's around the taller girl.

"I love you and I never thought I would" Santana whispered in Beth's ear as the tear's streaked down her cheeks. Beth held the sobbing latina in her arm's.

* * *

><p>Santana cheered in the bleacher's with Mercedes and Blaine. The baseball team only needed one more inning to win and Beth was batting. She stood at the base practicing a few swing's before stepping onto the plate. Santana held her breath like the rest of the bleachers as the Dublin pitcher drew back to throw. They all the heard the crack of the bat Santana watched Beth sprint of the base as the outfielder's scrambled to pick up the ball. Beth was at the third base when they were still throwing the ball. Santana saw Beth's leg's drive faster as she scrambled toward homebase,<p>

"She's not going to make it" Blaine told her. Santana looked back to the outfielder's as they threw the ball to the catcher. Santana saw Beth fall to the ground as she slid toward home base. The bleacher's were quiet as were the team's. The umpire's whistle sounded. They had won. They had won the championships. Santana saw the team's run onto the field the trophy handed to Beth as she was lifted by the boy's. They headed to the changing room's. Santana and the glee club were stood at the bottom of the bleacher's when the team began leaving as Beth exited the changing room's Santana ran to her. Beth lifted Santana cleanly of the ground. Santana planted her lips on Beth's her leg's wrapping round Beth's waist.

"Reese party at my place bring your friends too" Santana heard Jason shout. Beth held the latina close. Santana slid down Beth and they drove to Jason's. As they approached the door Beth heard Mercedes say, "I've never been to a baseballers party before"

"Then you've never been to a party" Beth told them all as they walked in. Santana was shocked they had only been an hour and people were collapsed in chair's. Music blared around the house as people attempted to dance and other's managed to avoiding the drunken dancer's. Mercedes watched Beth take Santana's hand and lead her to the dance floor. Mercedes made way to the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine followed. Mercedes poured an open bottle of Cola.

"Hey sweet cheek's how you doin'?" A sophmore asked her. Mercedes looked at the boy who looked to be 14,

"It ain't gonna happen white boy" She told him. He walked away looking disappointed. After a few hour's Mercedes knew her fellow glee clubber's were drunk she could see Brittany stripping on top of a dresser. Artie was passed out in the corner, Kurt and Blaine were outside. Tina and Mike had disappeared, up stair's most likely. Rachel was being clingy to random people. Quinn was wrestling with a baseballer out the back and Puck was making out in the hallway with a cheerio. Mercedes saw Beth stumble into the kitchen pour a drink for herself when Rachel walked over to her,

"You know I've never thought of being gay" Rachel mused to Beth. Mercedes was horrifed by what happened next. Beth grabbed Rachel by the back of her neck and kissed her thoroughly,

"Now you can find out" Beth told her before walking back to Santana. Mercedes stood there in horror staring at Rachel who looked giddy. _two words _thought Mercedes _Not good._

* * *

><p>Santana really didn't want to shut her locker on Monday she knew it was going to make her head pound even more than it already was. She had been hungover all weekend and what was worse the party for the baseballer's hadn't seemed to stop she had phoned Beth on Sunday and she was still drunk.<p>

Beth was stood against her locker she really didn't want to move she knew her head was going to explode. Every step down the corridor felt like someone was hitting her head with a baseball bat and she knew what that felt like.

"Hey Beth" Rachel greeted her, but for her it felt like she was screaming at her,

"Please stop yelling at me" Beth whispered slowly walking down the corridor,

"I'm not" Rachel dead panned, "Anyway I was thinking we could go to Breadstix's"

"Yeah I'll talk to Santana"

"Santana?"

"yeah I thought you were talking about a double date"

"Oh no just the two of us anyway next Friday at eight I'll see you there" Rachel told her before running down the corridor. Beth stood there, frozen.

"You Okay Beth?" Mercedes asked seeing the girl look terrified,

"Did I do something on Friday to give Rachel the idea to go on a date?" She asked,

"wait you don't remember?"

"I don't remember anything after nine that night"

"Oh dear god" Mercedes mumbled.

"what happened?" Beth rounded hangover long forgotten,

"well you see the thing is-"

"Hey" Santana greeted kissing Beth's cheek,

"Hey" she said before looking back to Mercedes, "you were saying?"

"never mind I'll tell you later"

Beth sat in glee club as Mr Shue walked in excited and talking far too loudly,

"Mr shue Mr shue" Beth said her hand in the air,

"yes Beth is something wrong"

"Yeah please for the love of all thing's sane stop shouting" She told the teacher her head in her hand's. Mr Shue frowned heavily before exploding. He yelled at all of them when he finished he had gone purple. They were all sat back in their seat's,

"I think I'm going to be sick" Beth mumbled before sprinting as fast as she could to the girls bathroom. When Beth returned and Mr Shue had calmed down they got on with practice.

"I have an proposition for everyone" Rachel said before they could all leave. Most to all of the group groaned, "I would like to invite you all to the bowling alley this Friday night for a little get together"

"why?" Santana asked,

"because this Friday will signal the thee year's we have all been together"

Most of the group nodded except Santana,

"and why would I want to spend my Friday night with Barbra over here when I could be doing" Santana looked seductively at Beth, "much better thing's than bowling"

Beth smirked and slid her chair closer to Santana's,

"Because we're a family" Mercedes told her whilst kicking Beth subtly and glaring at Rachel, trying to tell Beth what happened.

"Fine" Santana huffed, "but we are so going back to the apartment" Santana told Beth.

* * *

><p>Santana was stood at the bowling alley Beth's hand in her own as she walked in.<p>

"I can't believe we're doing this" Santana looked to see Rachel already setting up the scoring system,

"please don't tell me you don't know how to play this either" Santana glared at Beth who raised her hand's in defence, "Just asking, babe that's all"

"Your here" Rachel said excitedly,

"yeah who else is here?" Beth asked her,

"Kurt, Blaine, Tina and Mike. Mercedes went to the bathroom" Rachel told her excitedly, "Quinn, Puck, Artie and Brittany are on their way"

Once everyone arrived they spilt into team's. Rachel, Beth, Mercedes, Blaine, Mike, Puck on one team and Brittany, Finn, Santana, Tina, Kurt, Quinn on the other. Artie drifted between the two team's. Both quickly realised that Rachel didn't know how to bowl. They went through one game before Mercedes spotted trouble. Beth was stood flirting with Santana when Rachel called,

"Beth could you help me?" A lot of them went silent. Beth looked scared,

"why?" Beth asked her,

"You want to win don't you?" Beth looked to Mercedes who was staring at Rachel. Beth walked over to Rachel leaving Santana glaring at the hobbit.

"You just pull your arm back bend low to the ground and release" Beth demonstrated to her making sure that she didn't give Rachel any signals.

"I still don't understand could you maybe just help me that little bit more" Rachel asked her in a sickly sweet voice. Beth looked to Blaine and Mercedes who were now falling over their chair's in laughter. Beth had never had to do this with a girl she wasn't openly flirting with.

"So you just swing your arm back then crouch low and let the ball do the rest" Beth gently told her. She quickly walked away to get a drink before Rachel could call her back. Beth stood at the vending machine when Finn walked up to her,

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He asked her,

"Getting a can of juice" Beth told him.

"I meant with Rachel, ever since Friday she's been acting different"

"She's your girlfriend ask her yourself" Beth picked up the can and began walking back when Finn grabbed her arm,

"exactly _my_ girlfriend so stick to your own"

"Let go of me Finn before you regret it" Beth told him still watching the bowling,

"why your a girl, a-" Beth didn't let him finish as she grabbed Finn's wrist and twisted. He let her go Beth kicked the back of his knee's making him fall,

"I told you you would regret it" Beth whispered before walking back to the bowling. Beth slid her arm's round Santana and kissed her neck.

"If your trying to distract me it's not going to work"

"Oh really" Beth whispered kissing the sensitive spot she knew lay behind Santana's ear making the latina shiver. Santana tried to shake it off as she walked up to take her shot but ended up rolling the ball into the gutter. Santana turned to see Beth smirking at her,

"Your dead, you know that right" Santana told her walking back down toward Beth,

"bring it" Beth told her smirk still firmly in place. Santana slid her arm's inside Beth's speedway leather jacket and up the back of her dark purple tshirt she wore underneath. Santana looked up at Beth under her long eyelashes, knowing the low v-neck she was wearing was making Beth's mouth dry. Santana purposly licked her lip's. Beth leaned down and whispered,

"You forget baby I've seen it all before" and then walked back to her side of the lane. Santana heard Puck tease her but ignored it. She went to the bathroom and pulled the shirt down that little bit more. Beth went to take her shot when Santana leaned over the machine. The thud of the ball hitting the ground brought Beth back from her open stare at Santana's cleavage. Santana returned Beth's smirk from earlier, "Brought it" Santana told her walking away. Beth picked up the ball and when she went to swing the image of Santana's cleavage came back into her mind and sent the ball full throutle into the gutter. Santana and her team burst into histeric's. If Beth didn't bode well to one thing it was losing. Jumping over the machine she wrapped her arm round Santana's waist as she feably fought against Beth's superior strength. "oh hellz no" Santana shouted as she continued her feeble struggle. Beth caught Santana's wrist's behind her back. Beth pulled Santana tight into her,"Oh I will go all Lima height's on you"

"Bring it. I grew up in east Boston" Santana didn't expect to hear and accent in Beth's voice but there it was strong as ever. Neither of them noticed the death glare Brittany was sending them.

In the end Santana's team won much to Beth and Blaine's annoyance. Beth found herself sat between Rachel and Santana. She didn't like it. she was as sat as far away from Rachel as she could get. The girl clearly had something there but Beth was sure she was dating Frankenteen who was sat across from her. Mercedes had asked Beth for her phone number in case of rehearsal schedule changed. Most of the glee club found it odd but Beth typed it into the diva's phone and handed it back to her. A few second's later she got a message from her that read: You pulled Rachel on Friday. Beth's eye's widened and she felt her whole body tense. "Hey Mercedes can you help me with something?" She asked the girl sat across from her.

"what's up?" Santana asked,

"Nothing I just have this sheet music in my car I'm having trouble understanding it is all"

"I'll help" Santana offered getting ready to stand with the two of them,

"No!" both told the Latina who was now sat firmly in her chair,

"I mean it's a surprise and Mercedes said she'd help so" Beth tried to blatantly lie to the Latina that was shooting dagger's at her, "let's go" Beth said as they both walked out the front.

"What are you talking about the only person I kissed was Santana" Beth told Mercedes,

"look I get it you were drunk. You all were but Beth wouldn't that explain why Rachel's been so weird. I mean asking you out to Breadstix's, getting you to help her with the bowling, right in front Santana, and asking you to sit next to her at the table back there" Mercedes explained. Beth groaned of course it all made sense but she didn't want it to.

"What am I going to do?" Beth asked herself sitting on the side walk her head in her hands,

"just tell Rachel that your not interested she'll fly back to Finn in no time"

"That's not as easy as it look's"

"Finn isn't that smart Ok just tell Rachel just don't lead her on"

"Fine" Beth told Mercedes finally standing.

Back inside Santana sat arm's folded firmly over her chest. Beth sat back down next to her and shrugged,

"So why couldn't I really help you?" She asked,

"It doesn't matter it's fixed now" Beth slid her hand over Santana's thigh Santana merely rolled her eye's as the waiter placed their food on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so please let me know what you think I know a lot went on in the Chapter but I felt it had to all come out. Please let me know in what ever way you all wish :D R&amp;R xxxx<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Loss

**Okay here's another Chapter. R&R**

* * *

><p>"Hey San" Beth called as she walked quickly down the corridor,<p>

"hey" Santana turned to see Beth, her hands firmly clenched at her side, "what's up?"

"I need to tell you something" For the first time Santana thought Beth was actually scared,

"sure what is it"

"At the after party for the game I... something happened I don't remember but San I swear I didn't mean it I don't know what happened" Beth was rambling,

"Beth" Santana told her shutting her up,

"I kissed Rachel. San I swear it didn't mean anything I don't know what or how or why or-"

"I saw" Santana said simply.

"or... wait what?"

"I saw and I know that when your drunk you do stupid things and that what happened right?" Santana asked,

"right. San I'm so sorry"

"You'll just have to make it up to me then" Santana whispered in her ear. Smirking she walked down the hall an extra sway in her hip's.

* * *

><p>Sitting in glee a few week's later the musical was far into production and they had decided to take a small break from the practice and to be quite honest Beth was happy for it, she was sick of Rachel getting on her back about the singing, Beth knew she could sing she just hadn't sang her heart out for the glee club yet and she wasn't going to.<p>

"Okay as a change I would like to do song's on" Mr Shue took the old pen and wrote: Loss. on the board, "loss. I want us to sing song's over the next few weeks about losing someone in whatever way you want as long as it deals with loss" Beth stared at the floor and Santana noticed. "Another thing I wanted to talk to you all about" Mr Shue continued, "is your fitness. Since we sorted out the dancing but something that has come to my attention is your lack of energy" Mr Shue glanced around the room, "Mike, Beth" he called them down, "This is why these two are going be from now on your personal trainers one hour on top of your booty camp"

"Wait what" Finn burst,

"no way" Blaine protested,

"Mr Shue, Some of us have lives" Santana told him.

"And why Beth?" Finn protested, "I mean I get Mike, he's a football player but why her" he sneered. Mr Shue sighed heavily, "Show them" he told Beth and Mike. Mike happily lifted his shirt to reveal his defined abs. Beth rolled her eye's at Finn and begrudgingly lifted her shirt also. Santana was sure her jaw hit the floor Beth's ab's were more defined than Santana realised. Santana quickly looked round the room to see the same look across the room: Amazement. Beth dropped her shirt and walked back to her chair, Mike followed. "Now that that's sorted let's get back to practising and coming up with song's"

Beth haled herself up for a 57th time when Mercedes walked into the gym,

"how can you do that I mean I can hardly do five without being sick?"

"hi to you to" Beth greeted her with a smirk,

"Sorry it's just I wanted to ask you something and I think it sounds kinda dumb"

"ask away" 58,59, 60. As Beth got to the last sit up she stood and stretched herself out.

"well I was kinda wondering since you are going to be training us with Mike anyway would you mind maybe if you helped me out?" Beth frowned, she was confused. Did Mercedes want help with losing weight? "It's just I went to the doctor's and he told me that if I didn't loose a few pounds I'd be in serious trouble. Diabetes trouble" Beth's eyebrows raised, "and seeing you in glee club I felt kinda jealous, I've never cared about what people thought of me or my weight but the truth is I'm scared"

"You have a right to be" Beth told her seriously, "I'll help you Mercedes and it'll be difficult"

"I know and just so you know I don't want to be stick figure by the end of it"

"You won't but I'll get you out of the danger zone"

"Thank's Beth"

"you better change" Beth told her,

"wait we're going to start now?"

"No time like the present"

They worked for nearly two hour's straight after school when Santana found them,

"what are you doing?" Santana asked the two as they ran on treadmill's,

"training" Beth told her jumping of the treadmill. Sweat still coating her Beth stood close to Santana who physically recoiled she didn't like working out sweat although on Beth she wasn't sure. Santana hooded her eye's with her long lashes after being with a few guy's she had worked out how to perfect it and to bring them in. She was almost sure it would work on Beth, Beth smirked at Santana's silent flirting well aware of Mercedes in the gym,

"Keep it PG San there's company" Beth told her. Santana's eye's flickered to Mercedes who was walking quickly on the treadmill,

"Effie hardly count's" Santana told Beth with a small smile.

"Still company" Beth told her pointedly before walking back to Mercedes. "call it a day?" She asked as she turned the machine down to a slow walked to it stopping.

"Thanks"

"It's cool no problem"

* * *

><p>"Now the musical has been done guy's I want us to start looking at Sectional song's but first does anybody have their Loss song"<p>

Rachel, Puck, Quinn and Finn got up,

**Rachel and Quinn:**

_Sorry, I've never told you, all I wanted to say_

_And now it's too late to hold you_

_'Cause you've flown away_

_So far away_

_Never had I imagined_

_Living without your smile_

_Feelin' and knowing you, hear me_

_It keeps me alive, alive_

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

_Eventually I'll see you in Heaven_

_**Finn and Puck:**_

_Darling, I never showed you_

_Assumed you'd always be there_

_I, I took your presence for granted_

_But I always cared_

_And I miss the love we shared_

_I know you're shining down on me from Heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

_Picture a little scene from Heaven_

_**All:**_

_Although, the sun will never shine the same_

_I'll always look to a brighter day_

_Yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep_

_You will always listen as I pray_

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

_Sorry, I never told you_

_All I wanted to say_

The room burst into awkward clapping, Mr Shue gestured them back to there seats,

"Thanks guys but I think you got the assignment"

Santana looked at Beth, she was frowning at them clearly unimpressed by them. Santana smirked as they sat back down. "Right now to sectionals" Mr Shue began,

"Mr Shue I have the perfect duet for Finn and I to sing" Rachel told him,

"Actually Rachel for the duet I was thinking Beth and Blaine"

"What?" Beth asked. Blaine was smiling to himself.

"excuse me?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"you heard me Rachel" Mr Shue told her. Beth slouched in her seat as Rachel and Finn glared at her. She hadn't been popular with either of them since the musical and with pretty much metaphorically slapping Rachel when she had told her she wasn't interested in any relationship or being an experiment for her. The loss project continued through the weeks. Kurt and Blaine sang I miss you by Miley Cyrus, Artie and Brittany sang Things people say by Lady Antebellum. Tina and Mike had sang Mother I miss you by Johnny Tesh together. Mercedes had sang I will remember you by Sarah Mclachlan. Santana had sung Slipped away by Avril Lavigne, Beth was the only the only one to not have sung a song personally she didn't want to expose her greatest weakness to people she didn't really know.

"Beth your up" Mr Shue told her. Beth stood and walked to the front of the Glee club,

"This song is probably from the person I lost's point of view but... Never mind" Beth said before she began to sing.

_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

_If a greater wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Well then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go _

Santana saw the tear's in Beth's eye's. She also knew now how strong Beth's voice was,

"excuse me" Beth whispered her voice was thick as she walked out the room. Santana never failed to miss the tears that fell from her eye's Blaine shot out his seat after her.

Beth let the tears fall as she sprinted to the bleacher's. Blaine caught her arm and spun her into him. He let her pound her fists of his chest as her tears fell quicker. He knew she would fall to the floor. Wrapping his arms round her she sobbed into his chest,

"I know" Blaine told her as held her, "I know you miss her"

"Bring her back" Beth whispered.

* * *

><p>Mr Shue stared at the doorway,<p>

"Did I say something?" he asked the club,

"Beth lost her mum a few years back" Santana told him, "She didn't want to do the project in the first place Mr Shue"

"Oh god" Will didn't know what to do, did he go and try and make it better or would he just make it worse. Beth didn't come back to Glee that day or week or the next three weeks for that matter. Sitting in the teacher's room he sat across from Beiste,

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do the way she sang that song it just tore your heart apart you know, even Santana refuses to talk about it and their dating"

"Look Will if she was that good go find her apologise whatever if she's your ticket to nationals you take her"

"I haven't seen her since she ran out though, I mean where do I start?" Will asked,

"Ask Carney she's the couch of the baseballer's I don't deal with that" Beiste turned herself around in the chair, "Christine" Beiste called to a woman in short shorts and a tight t-shirt. The woman's blonde hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail that was filtered through a red McKinley baseball hat,

"What's up?" She asked Beiste, walking over and sitting down,

"Beth Reese what's she been like over the past few weeks?"

Christine frowned and looked at the man across from her "Fine working harder than ever, why?"

"Sorry Christine this is Will Glee Club director and Spanish teacher"

"Yeah I've heard about you"

"Nice to meet you" Will shook her hand. "So why are you asking about my pitcher Will?"

"Beth sang a song in the glee club and didn't come back" Will was trying to give as little as possible about what happened,

"It must have been about her mum if she didn't come back"

"How did-"

"Look Will" Christine began setting her cup on the table, "Beth's damaged goods forcing her into a corner to pour her heart out to you is like trying to cage a tiger that's twice your size and likely to kill you" Christine told him seriously, "Beth won't talk to anyone about her mother unless it's Blaine Anderson"

"You know a lot about her" Will stated,

"More than I'd like to" Christine said to herself. "Finding Beth when she doesn't want to be found is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Don't try it Will, she won't thank you for it" Christine said before she left.

* * *

><p>Will walked into Emma's office with purpose,<p>

"Hey Will" She greeted,

"Hey Emma could I see Beth Reese's file?"

"Sure why?"

"Just need to clarify something" He told her. Emma handed him the file. Will scanned the file to additional notes,

"Is this file accurate?"

"yes last updated in the summer"

Will looked to the section,  
>"I never knew someone could get so down about their parents" Will commented reading it,<p>

"She was really close to her mother. They shared everything together according to her father" Emma told him,

"Thanks Emma" He handed her the file back and left the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched as Beth hit the pads with as much force she could manage,<p>

"Your going to break your wrist" he commented,

"It's not like I'm going to be missing anything if I do"

"I dunno Santana would be pretty bummed out" Blaine told her with a smirk, Beth couldn't help but laugh,

"Like you would know about my love life" Beth told him,

"I have my sources" Beth pulled the gloves of her hands and stretched herself out. "Come back to glee Beth, I know you miss it" the smile that was on Beth's face fell.

"No" She said, "I'm not going there Blaine" Beth pulled the old T-shirt over head as they entered the changing rooms, she didn't care that Blaine was following her,

"Come on Beth we both know you miss it and everyone misses you besides now I have to sing with Rachel and that's just driving me insane"

Beth laughed as she pulled a fresh tshirt over her head, "Sucks for you"

"Beth please I wouldn't ask unless I was desperate we aren't going to get past sectionals, Rachel and I have no chemistry"

"and we do?" Beth asked jokingly,

"we did" Blaine dead panned, Beth sighed,

"Blaine-"

"Can I interrupt?" they both turned to see Mr Shuester in the door way,

"last time I check this was the girls changing rooms" Beth told both of them. Blaine chuckled and Mr Shue walked in,

"I'm sorry Beth" Mr Shue said to her,

"for what?" Beth asked she was confused as to why Mr Shue was here.

"for making you do the Loss project"

"It was just a stupid project" Beth muttered,

"But it was more than that for you" Will didn't miss seeing Beth tense. He also didn't miss Blaine move closer to Beth, he wasn't sure why. "I know that now, I read your file all the things you went through I can only imagine-"

"yeah that's the thing with imagination it's not reality" Beth told him in a bitter tone,

"Beth I get you miss her and you were close to her but you can't keep hurting yourself because of it" Will saw Beth's head shoot up blue eye's pierced him as she lunged for him,

"You've got no idea what I went through. You have no idea how close I was to her, so don't you dare patronise me" Beth screamed, Blaine the only thing between her and hitting Mr Shue.

"Beth calm down" a voice called from the doorway. Will turned and saw Christine Carney in the doorway. Will looked back to Beth who was struggling out of Blaine's grip,

"Beth enough" Christine said softly. Beth stopped fighting and shrugged out of Blaine's grip. Grabbing her kit bag she left the changing rooms but not before saying to Will, "you have no idea" Beth left quickly followed by Blaine,

"will she be Okay?" Will asked,

"She'll cool off" Christine told him walking into the rooms,

"I thought she was going to hit me"

"She would have if Blaine wasn't in her way"

"I've never seen a student react like that"

"Beth's no ordinary student" Christine told him before leaving.

* * *

><p>The New Direction's were filtering into the choir room, all except Blaine, when they all recieved a text: Auditorium. They walked in to see Blaine on the stage,<p>

"what's going on Blaine?" Mr Shue asked,

"We have something to show you all" Blaine told them,

"we?" Finn asked, Blaine nodded and the music began to play: Beth appeared at the side of the stage guitar slung around her as she strumed the guitar her voice echoed through the hall

_"When I get where I'm going_

_On the far side of the sky_

_The first thing that I'm gonna do_

_Is spread my wings and fly_

_I'm gonna land beside a lion_

_And run my fingers through his mane_

_Or I might find out what it's like_

_To ride a drop of rain" _Blaine joined her in harmonies and they smiled to one another:

_Yeah when I get where I'm going_

_There'll be only happy tears_

_I will shed the sins and struggles_

_I have carried all these years_

_And I'll leave my heart wide open_

_I will love and have no fear_

_Yeah when I get where I'm going_

_Don't cry for me down here_

_"I'm gonna walk with my grand daddy_

_And he'll match me step for step_

_And I'll tell him how I missed him_

_Every minute since he left_

_Then I'll hug his neck"_

Blaine sang the verse watching the new direction's Mr Shue smiled at the two:

_"Yeah when I get where I'm going_

_There'll be only happy tears_

_I will shed the sins and struggles_

_I have carried all these years_

_And I'll leave my heart wide open_

_I will love and have no fear_

_Yeah when I get where I'm going_

_Don't cry for me down here"_

_"So much pain and so much darkness_

_In this world we stumble through_

_All these questions I can't answer_

_So much work to do_

_But when I get where I'm going_

_And I see my maker's face_

_I'll stand forever in the light _

_Of his amazing grace" _

Will watched as Beth sang the verse and he felt his heart strings being plucked again, he knew he had only made it worse by talking to Beth:

_"Yeah when I get where I'm going_

_There'll be only happy tears_

_I will love and have no fear_

_When I get where I'm going_

_Yeah when I get where I'm going" _

The Glee club burst into applause as Blaine pulled Beth close to him, "Come back" he whispered in her ear, pulling away Beth stared into hazel eye's,

"I never left" she told him. Blaine grinned as he swept her back into his arms and spun them round. Beth laughed at him and was soon surrounded by New Directions. Beth soon found her self in front of Santana. Beth walked closely to her,

"Your really stubborn you know that right?" Santana told her,

"It may have come up from time to time" Beth smirked making Santana laugh

"you so have to make it up to me"

"Don't worry" Beth told her as she slid her arms round Santana's waist, "I know how to make you scream" Beth whispered, Santana couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

_How to save a life by the Fray._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Okay so I out in how to save a life but I don't really know how to describe I all way's imagined it as one of the song's they do at the end of the episode together like fix you by coldplay. Also I would like to add I didn't want to write Mercedes this way but I got the inspiration from Helltotheno and I really wanted Beth and Mercedes to be friends so this is kind of bonding, (please don't hate me for the context I've put it in). Also I love Amber Riley... SO I hope you enjoyed it please review I would really appreciate it, and if you don't want to review then you can all ways PM me what you think I don't mind I'll reply.**


	15. Chapter 15:Camping? Good? Bad? Disaster?

**Okay here's another Chapter would REALLY appreciate it if people could review it just gives me an idea if people want more of one thing and less of another kind of thing. Anyway here's the Chap.**

* * *

><p>Beth lay on Santana's bed as the Latina continually brought out clothes to take with them,<p>

"what about this?" Santana asked holding an old shirt up,

"no" Beth told her blatantly, she was becoming fed up. They were supposed to go to a ranch retreat to 'bond' and Santana was attempting to pack, attempting being the important word.

"well what am I going to wear?" Santana asked. Beth ran her hands over her face

"get some old clothes ones you probably would never wear" Beth told her Santana disappeared and return with a handful of clothes some old concert t-shirts and chequered shirts. Beth began tossing most into piles of take and stay. Beth finished within minutes and handed Santana a pile of different coloured t-shirt's,

"That is impossible how..."

"When you go camping a lot you know what to take and what to not take"

"Your a life saver. Now pants" Santana plucked skinny jeans and waited for Beth's nod. This was quicker than Santana expected. "Done" Santana finally announced.

"Finally" Beth announced lying on the bed her arm thrown over her eyes. Santana quickly straddled Beth's hips. "we leave tomorrow San" Beth commented,

"And then have to spend an entire week with the glee club I doubt we can do this in a shared room of seven"

Beth chuckled, "You forget baby Kurt and I swapping. I'm with the dick's and Kurt's with the chicks"

"all the more reason then" Santana told her placing her lips gingerly on Beth's. Soon they were tangled in sheets and limbs entwined.

* * *

><p>Beth sat on the bus her rucksack above her with half of Santana's stuff in it. They were going to be in a bus for almost nine hours with Mr Shue and Ms Pilsbury. After two hours of let's guess the song Beth stuck her Ipod in and began to listen to Lost prophet's, with her hood up she closed her eyes. She was asleep when she felt air on her face her eye's shot open. Brittany was directly in front of her acting on instinct her foot lay flat on Brittany's stomach she pushed the Dancer of her,<p>

"we thought you were dead" Brittany said in a dreamy voice,

"Well I'm not" Beth told her. She was grumpy now, she didn't like being woken up in general. She looked at Blaine who shrugged and went back to his game of cards with Finn. Beth rubbed her face and tried to settle. She could see Mercedes and Kurt talking, Rachel had her head on Finn's shoulder her eye's drooping. Santana also looked tired her eye lids beginning to sag. Brittany and Artie were singing together and Mike and Tina were joking about something, Beth got up stretching her cramped legs. Turning off her Ipod she walked to Santana and slid in behind her. Her head against the window as Santana lay back against her,

"I thought you were asleep?" Santana whispered,

"I was" Beth lay a kiss on Santana's head as the Latina was slowly falling asleep. Beth began to hum Mandy by Barry Manilo a trick she had learned when babysitting Damian. Santana's even breathing told her she was asleep. Beth ran her hand through Santana's lose locks of hair. Beth heard Rachel's aww and her head shot up Rachel and Mercedes were both watching them, Beth narrowed her eye's at them making them both laugh.

"Alright guy's this us for the next week" Mr Shue announced as he pulled the bus into a ranch it looked like a ranch out of an old western movie,

"San" Beth whispered in Santana's ear. Santana just cuddled closer, "San, baby wake up, we're here" Beth gently told her, Santana's eye's fluttered open as she looked out a window,

"I've died and gone to hell" She commented. The bus erupted in laughter.

They were stood inside the house they were given by the manager. Santana tossed her bag onto a bunk above Quinn's. She was next to Berry but she would cope. Just.

Beth tossed her bag on top of Blaine's bunk. She could hear them already arguing she knew she wasn't going to last with them.

* * *

><p>Beth lay face down on the bunk half asleep when Mr Shue walked in,<p>

"Alright everyone up"

Beth buried her face in the pillow she was pretty sure she wasn't the only one.

"Puck, Finn. Come on, up" He told them in the corner. Beth merely cuddled the pillow closer,

"If you aren't up in ten I'm dragging you all out" Mr Shue warned. Beth didn't realise ten minutes had passed when she sensed someone above her. Rolling over she saw Santana leaning over her,

"What you doin'?" Santana smiled at her thick accent,

"I was told to wake you up but I think going back to sleep is a much better idea" Santana whispered as she lay down next to Beth. Beth wrapped her arm protectively round Santana's waist. Kissing Santana's neck,

"how long have you been awake?" she asked,

"since half seven Berry woke us up for voice pre ping or whatever. Aren't we supposed to be going back to sleep?"

Beth smirked, "I have a better idea" Beth rolled Santana under her. As she kissed Santana there was a clearing of throats,

"Santana you were supposed to wake her up not make out with her" they heard Mr Shue tell them,

"technically I did wake you up"

"technically?" Beth asked Santana smiled and nodded. Beth climbed out the bunk her white tank clung to her. Santana could see the scar on her hip didn't stop at her hip it ran the length of her back.

"woah Beth what's that on your back?" Finn asked, Beth turned at the bathroom door,

"A scar dumb ass" she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

><p>They sat around the camp fire halfway up a hill they were camping properly now and Santana was hating every minute of it well except the part of sharing a tent with Beth.<p>

"Sing song guy's" Mr Shue announced, miss Pilsbury let out a giddy clap, none of them were sure how she was coping with the outdoors and trees and dirt. None of them nodded most denied it,

"we're going to head to bed Mr Shue long day" Mike told him as he and Artie headed to the tent.

"S'mores anyone?" Blaine asked before they turned in everyone jumped at the chance. Beth saw Santana shiver,

"Cold?" Santana nodded. Beth shrugged of her camo jacket of and slid onto Santana's shoulder's. Santana leant on Beth resting her head on Beth's shoulder,

"are you tired?" Santana asked her,

"no why?"

"just asking" Santana quickly told her a blush forming on her cheeks. Beth chuckled as they told old camping stories. none were funny after a while Mr Shue sent them to bed. Santana climbed into the tent she could hear giggling from another tent, _probably berry and Tubs _she thought as she stripped down to her underwear. Beth lay down and watched Santana, already in the sleeping bag, she couldn't help but laugh at Santana as she wriggled around the tent trying to change.

"Finished?" She asked as she lay down her hands linked behind her head, Santana nodded and slid in next to her. Santana finally got comfy lying on her side, Mr Shue had told them to keep the flaps down but not the mosquito net's, Santana felt the breeze against her bare arm's and shivered,

"Your cold" Beth commented as she rubbed her hand up and down her arm. Santana shivered again and Beth pulled her close. Beth kissed her shoulder,

"Beth?" Santana asked as she thought Beth was asleep,

"hhmmm"

"why do you dislike Finn so much?" she asked in a whisper,

"I don't dislike Finn I just don't like the fact that he always jumps to conclusions about me" Beth told Santana,

"He's not that bad, he just has to learn to trust you"

"yeah and how long will that take?" Beth muttered bitterly sitting up, Santana practically heard the eye roll.

"Beth he doesn't know you" Santana told her, "Not like Kurt, or me, or Mercedes know you. And he'll never know you like Blaine know's you. You have to be patient" Santana told her as she ran her hand up Beth's back. Santana traced the angry jagged scar that ran up her back, "and don't let him get to you about your past"

"easier said than done" Beth said softly as she leant into Santana's touch.

* * *

><p>They were walking down the hill when it all began,<p>

"So Beth you never told us how you got that scar" Finn asked his face covered in a smirk,

"It don't matter" Beth told him her accent thicker because of her agitation, Finn hadn't stopped annoying her all afternoon.

"but we want to know right guy's?" he asked Puck and Mike, who gave yes's as their answer,

"I was in a car accident. Good enough?" Beth told them,

"cool give us the details? were you car jacking or something?" Puck asked excitedly, Beth glared at him, Santana saw her jaw clench and her knuckled white around the strap of the bag,

"No I wasn't car jacking" She told him and continued to walk down the hill,

"Does it hurt?" Finn asked,

"No" Beth told him,

"I bet it does a scar like that must have some side affect's" Finn gave her a push where the scar lay, Blaine and Santana couldn't have tried to move quick enough. Beth swung round, bag on the ground, she tackled Finn easily to the ground and hit him square in the nose,

"Certo che ti fa male spessore dimwit diretto. Potrebbe si infittiscono ogni ingrassare calciatore brutta patetico. Se devo fare i conti con la vostra merda per un'altra notte uno di noi non ce la farà fuori e mi sarà che sta ancora in piedi il giorno successivo." Beth yelled in Italian.(Of course it hurts you thick headed dimwit. Could you get any thicker you fat ugly pathetic footballer. If I have to put up with your shit for another night one of us won't make it out and it'll be me who's still walking the next day). Santana was surprised she knew so much of the language. Blaine and Mr Shue pulled Beth away from Finn,

"you see Mr Shue completely mental" Finn exclaimed holding his bleeding nose,

"You provoked her" Blaine shouted,

"I'm sure-"

"I was only joking" Finn countered,

"No you weren't she was already pissed at you and you just threw her over the edge" Kurt yelled. Santana watched Beth as she paced the tree line. Her fist's clenching and unclenching.

"Look can we just put it aside and get going" Rachel said,

"Not until he apologises" Santana said,

"I'm not apologising for a joke" Finn said.

"Finn just apologise" Mr Shue told him,

"Fine I'm sorry" He said, "I'm sorry for seeing how insecure you are and how you need to steel people's partners then break them to make you feel better" Beth looked furious,

"I was drunk and don't even remember it Finn just cause your girlfriends so uptight to let you get laid doesn't mean you have to screw other relationships up because of it" Beth growled she picked up the bag she had been carrying she walked the rest of the trail away from them,

"what are you talking about?" Santana asked horrified that Finn would say something like that,

"she didn't tell you?" Finn asked,

"Finn it's none of your business" Mercedes butted in, "She doesn't remember, she was drunk and it was an accident"

"what are you all talking about?" Santana asked she knew exactly what they were talking about,

"Beth. She cheated on you she kissed Rachel at the baseball party" Finn exploded. Santana frowned, she knew that, Beth had told her and she had seen it and heard the conversation. Kissing wasn't cheating unless you meant it,

"and? cheating is only cheating if you want it. I saw them they were both drunk who cares"

"you knew?" Mercedes asked, "She's been beating herself up ever since"

"I know that it's Beth's choice I told her it was a kiss I don't care just not to do it again" Santana told them as she left to catch up with Beth leaving them all confused. _Strange relationship _Mercedes thought to herself as they set off.

Santana walked down the hallway Beth's hand entwined in her own. There was a giggling from across the hallway Santana recognised them as girls from the baseball team, Beth just glared. Santana stopped at her locker, as she worked the combination she said,

"Do you remember when you said you'd never go astray after Rachel?"

"Course why?"

"It's not that I don't trust you I do but" Giggles faltered Santana, "It's them I don't trust" she whispered,

"I get it San. I do" Beth told her she reached behind her neck and pulled her rope necklace over her head, Santana had never thought about it, "here" Beth handed her the necklace, "I trust you more than most people San and if it worries you then I'd rather I give you something that ensures you to know I'm not going anywhere" Santana looked at the necklace there were two rings on it,

"Are these-"

"My mums? Yes, her engagement ring and eternity ring"

"Beth you can't-"Santana quickly went to hand them back,

"yes I can Santana" Beth closed Santana's hand around the rings,

"Will you?" Beth took the necklace and fastened it around Santana's neck. It hung down in the valley of Santana's breasts out of the eye's of people. Beth kissed her shoulder,

"I do believe you have Bio?" She whispered,

"walk me?" Santana asked, Beth nodded and walked her to class.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you think of the BethFinn relationship and don't worry the Brittana bit's are coming trust me.**


	16. Chapter 16: Being Ready

**Okay so in celebration of the hiatus being over, I decided to upload another chapter. Hope you enjoy **

* * *

><p>Glee had been tense since the camping and Finn had been ignoring Beth as much as he could. Brittany on the other hand had just been confusing she had tried to make conversation with Beth but they didn't connect with anything and seemed to disagree on everything. Sectionals however was a different matter. They stood on the stage, the crowd silent.<p>

_Beth:_

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on' _ Beth walked forward on the stage, Blaine walked toward Beth,

_Blaine:_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Beth: _ Beth walked toward Blaine and shrugged in the verse

_Before you met me_

_I was a right but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Blaine:_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine _Blaine sang to her

_Both: _They faced the audience Blaine's arms round Beth's waist

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel _They pointed to the audience

_Like I'm livin' a _

_Teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

Both Beth and Blaine sang to one another

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_Blaine:_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach _Beth and Blaine waltzed with one another:

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Both:_ They repeated the routine for the chorus:

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_Beth: _The girl's so rounded Beth and lay hands on her legs

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Blaine: Yoooouuu_

_Both: You make me feel _They repeated the chorus routine

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_Blaine: No_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_Beth: _She walked toward Blaine, They circled one another as Beth took Blaine's hands and lay them on her jean clad legs.

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight _Blaine lifted Beth's leg and brought them close. Beth stared into the same hazel eye's she remembered from when she was sixteen. Beth stood away from Blaine and walked back into the position for the next song. They had a mash up of Abba song's: Mamma Mia, Does your mother know and lay all your love on me.

* * *

><p>Santana approached Beth at her locker, her headphones firmly in place,<p>

"hey" Santana greeted with a tap on her shoulder,

"Hey" Beth told her removing the headphones,

"So I was thinking maybe you and I could catch up tonight? Since we've been busy with sectionals and all"

"I can't tonight" Beth told her suddenly looking nervous,

"Why? Some major baseball game on" Santana joked. Beth narrowed her eye's,

"No I'm catching up with a few friends" She dead panned,

"Well are you afraid to introduce me to them?" Santana asked suddenly critical,

"No it's just..." Beth couldn't describe them to her, "There a little different from your friends that's all"

"You mean from the glee club and bitchy Cheerios?"

"Yeah a lot different" Beth told her,

"Well how about I meet them and decide for myself?" Santana asked. Beth sighed,

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Beth told her, "I'll pick you up at six" Beth walked away leaving Santana confused.

* * *

><p>Santana held Beth's hand as they walked into the Liquid Room, Santana had never been in Ada before and all of it was new to her. The bouncer stood at the door he nodded to Beth and Santana stiffened. He nodded her through without a glance at her Id,<p>

"What is this place?" Santana asked,

"you'll see" Beth walked Santana through the main bar area, she noticed it was mainly women but Beth kept her grip on Santana's hand tight as they walked through the back, it was mainly pool tables. There was a group of girl's her own age crowded round a table,

"Beth you made it" One girl asked she had deep husky accent, one Santana couldn't pin, she was athletic like Beth but taller.

"I'm here, big deal, still gonna wipe the floor wit' your ass" Beth's accent suddenly came out,

"how's the smoken' bird?" another asked, also athletic, she received a smack from a blonde haired girl causing Beth to chuckle,

"You'll never learn Jen" Beth told the athletic girl, "Ladies this is Santana, Santana this is everyone" Beth told her Santana greeted them with a wave,

"Hey when you get tired of the baseballer you come find the real women, I'm Web" the first girl said with a smile, Santana blushed,

"Shut it Romona" Beth teased. Web seemed to falter at the tease as she shook her long arms out of there crossed position, causing the rest of the girls to laugh,

"Now now children let's behave we have guest's" A dark haired girl told them gesturing toward Santana,

"Stuff that if Beth want's to be a competitive bitch then I say I beat her ass and show her how to play a real game of pool, not the pathetic stuff she plays with Blaine Warbler" Jen told them,

"Fine but if you complain the whole way home I won't let you touch me for a month" the Blonde countered, Beth and Web snorted at the couple. Jen contemplated it,

"I won't complain baby alright I'll be a good sport" she told the Blonde,

"in whose world?" Web asked, the dark haired girl hit her over the head, "Ow what was that for?"

"You know what" she countered,

"I did warn you" Beth told Santana,

"I know but still it's nice to meet new people" Santana tried to sound convincing,

"Who are you and what have you done with Santana?" Santana rolled her eye's and sat on one of the stools,

"I'm Marrisa by the way" the dark haired girl introduced,

"Nice to meet you" Santana greeted, "So you go to Ada?"

"Oh hellz no" Marrisa told her, "I live in Findlay"

"Traitor" Beth and Web said at the same time, Marrisa rolled her eyes at them. They had begun to play pool while Jen criticised both there ability of play.

"So how long have you and Reese been dating?" Marrisa asked shyly,

"not long, only a couple of month's"

"She must be really into you if she was willing to introduce you to us nut-cases" the blonde said as she walked over "I'm Grace"

"hi, you guy's are hardly nut-cases and I've met nut-cases"

"Hell wait till they get to the third game their practically strangling one another" Marrisa told her,

"So are you both..." Santana trailed off unsure how to ask,

"I am, Marrisa's Bi" Grace told her, "what about you?"

"I've only really dated a girl before and I hated being with guy's, I pretty much stick to girls"  
>"Makes sense" Marrisa said. Santana glanced at the girls playing they were all the same type, athletic, boyish.<p>

"let me guess it's just clicked how stereotyped the three of them are?" Grace asked,

"Pretty much" Santana blushed. Beth lost against Web and ended up throwing the pool cue on the table roughly making all three seated girls jump. Santana shook her head,

"she really hates losing?" Santana asked them,

"really really hates losing" Beth muttered in Santana's ear her arm's circled the seated girls waist,

"I never would have noticed" Santana told her, Beth chuckled and kissed Santana's neck,

"get a room" Web called,

"got one you just need to leave" Beth told Web. Jen walked over and kissed Grace squarely on the mouth,

"I get it now" Santana whispered,

"get what?" Beth asked, looking down at her,

"why you thought I wouldn't want to come down here" Beth nodded,

"I didn't now if you were ready" Beth whispered,

"you shouldn't assume"

"I try not to but it's difficult" Santana shook her head at Beth. She lay a kiss behind Santana's ear that she knew was a sensitive spot making Santana shiver. Beth stood with Santana while Web and Jen played another game of pool, Santana noticed a women across the room staring at them after a while it began to get uncomfortable,

"Beth there's a woman across the room she keeps staring" Santana whispered, she was out of her comfort zone here and wasn't sure how to react. Beth looked round noticing the woman immediately,

"She's staring at me don't worry" Beth told her as she walked over to the woman. Santana suddenly panicked but could only watch as Beth walked toward the woman,

"Your girlfriend looks panicked" the brunette stated as Beth ordered her drink,

"She's new to this" Beth told her,

"I can see let me guess still getting over coming out of the closet"

"Something like that" Beth already didn't like this woman,

"you look strong from the way you threw the pool cue I can tell you'd be good"

"Not interested" Beth told her feeling creeped out,

"Names Kathy"

"I already told you not interested" Beth was getting pissed,

"She must be pretty new to this you must not get much in the bedroom?"

"Probably more than you if that's the state of your pick up lines"

Kathy threw her head back and laughed "please baby dyke over there probably has no idea what to do in bed with someone as fierce as you" Kathy stepped closer, "I'd know" she whispered,

"Not interested" Beth all but growled as she walked back to Santana drink in hand. Beth took a long drink of the beer before she set it down, Santana was talking to Web. Beth slid her arms round her waist and inhaled Santana's scent, somehow it seemed to calm her she didn't know how but it did. Santana turned round in her arms and smiled up at her. Beth leant down resting her lips gently against Santana's. Santana cupped Beth's face and leant into the kiss, Beth slid her tongue through Santana's lips as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Santana couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as Beth's hands travelled under Santana's shirt. They pulled apart both gasping for air,

"Mine" Santana heard Beth whisper as she kissed Santana's neck. Santana giggled at Beth's possessiveness.

"Get a room" all four girls told the couple causing them to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I promise more Brittana will be coming, I just have to get the basic's of this relationship down. Oh and theses OC's are important. Please R&amp;R :-) please. xxx<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Make ups and Collisions

**I thought you guys might want some Brittana and it feel's nice to get this chapter out so I can move on with the next. Please Review. xxx**

* * *

><p>Santana stood on the stage, the music began:<p>

_Santana: _I'm feeling sexy and free

Like glitter's raining on me

You're like a shot of pure gold

I think I'm 'bout to explode

Beth walked onto the stage and began to waltz with Santana.

_Beth: _I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know...you spin me out of control Beth span Santana round,

Beth and Santana circled one another for the chorus

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Beth:We can do this all night

Santana: Damn this love's skin tight

Baby come on

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Pull me like a bass drum

Beth: Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Santana: Rock my world into the sunlight

Beth: Make this dream the best I've ever known

Santana: Dirty dancing in the moonlight Santana spun her self into Beth, her back to her as she ran her hand down Beth face,

Beth: Take me down like I'm a domino

Santana: Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Beth: Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Beth: You got me losing my mind

Santana: My heart beats out of time

I'm seeing Hollywood stars

Beth: You strum me like a guitar

Santana: I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know...you spin me out of control

They repeated the routine for the chorus,

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

We can do this all night

Beth:Damn this love's skin tight

Baby come on

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Santana: Pull me like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world into the sunlight

Beth: Make this dream the best I've ever known

Santana: Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Beth: Take me down like I'm a domino

Santana: Every second is a highlight

Beth:When we touch don't ever let me go

Santana: Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Beth: Take me down like I'm a domino

Beth: Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Santana: Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Beth: Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Santana: Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Rock my world into the sunlight

Beth: Make this dream the best I've ever known

Santana:Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Beth: Take me down like I'm a domino

Beth: Every second is a highlight

Santana:When we touch don't ever let me go

Beth: Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Santana:Take me down like I'm a domino

Santana finished Beth held her thigh at her hip and they were close to kissing, the clapping of the New Directions brought them out of their trance,

"wow guy's that was amazing" Mr Shue told them.

"Did you expect any different Mr Shue?" Santana asked,

"Of course not"

* * *

><p>Santana stood at her locker the following week, she had spent the weekend with Beth and her Dad as they fixed car's not Santana's ideal weekend but she had gotten to stay with Beth for two nights without any parents butting in or warning them,<p>

"hey" she heard a timid voice from behind her Santana turned to see Brittany behind her,

"hi" Santana said in the same timid voice,

"I really miss you San"

"I miss you to Britt" Santana tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice,

"I miss being bestie's and hanging out and stuff"

"I miss it to Britt but you have Artie now and I have Beth"

"Beth?" Brittany asked,

"Yeah she's helping me get through some stuff"

"but I thought we were bestie's for life"

"we still could be Britt" Santana told her looking at the floor,

"I miss your sweet lady kisses" Brittany muttered,

"If we went back to being bestie's Britt there's no more lady kisses I can't" Santana faltered trying to be honest, "I can't do that to Beth" _or myself_ Santana told herself, Brittany's face lit up as she hugged Santana. Santana had to admit it she had missed her best friend and it felt good to have her back,

"I have to go to class but I'll see you at lunch?" Santana nodded and watched the cheerleader skip away. _Plan in action_ Brittany thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Beth was sat in the changing rooms, practice had been harder than usual and she had stayed longer to stretch. Beth heard the doors open to see Brittany walk in,<p>

"Hey Brittany what's up?" Beth asked, unsure why the girl was here, Brittany walked up to her, her arms crossed tightly over her chest,

"Stay away from Santana" the blonde said,

"excuse me?"

"you heard me stay away from Santana"

"You gonna give me a reason Brittany? or just assume that I'll stay away, which by the way ain't gonna happen"

"Santana is trying to be calm about all of this and your flaunting it. Your making it harder"

"Really? cause last time I checked she was screaming my name not your's" Beth told her darkly,

"You won't like what I have to say" Brittany mumbled,

Beth was taken aback. "Um, what? I don't understand."

Brittany huffed and ran a shaky hand through her hair. She turned her back to the baseballer, trying to collect herself. She wasn't used to feeling like this. This anger, jealousy, frustration, they rumbled together in her gut. So as with most things in her life, Brittany simply did what her feelings dictated.

"I want you to stay away from Santana. I don't want you spending time with her any more" she restated, her back still turned to the baseballer.

Beth sighed. This was not a conversation she had anticipated having with the blonde. Brittany barely said ten words to her since their first meeting and although Beth had tried to engage the dancer, Brittany had been largely unresponsive, cold even. Faced with the dancer's unexpected anger and bold request, Beth was caught off guard.

"Brittany," she started hesitantly, "I'm not sure what you think I'm trying to do with Santana, but I'd never hurt her. I l-"

"You are hurting her," Brittany cut her off and spun around. Her eyes flashed and she rushed to prevent Beth from continuing her thought. She didn't need to hear about how much the other girl liked Santana. "You think you're helping, but you're not. You're just…you're just making it easier for her hide." Brittany's voice was thick as she stumbled over how to verbalize what she was feeling without revealing too much to the girl, to this stranger. "She's supposed to be working on herself, on being okay with herself. She doesn't need you…messing with her."

Beth took a breath and approached the distraught blonde slowly. "Look, I know Santana has some issues with being Lesbian but she's getting there" seeing Brittany's eyes narrow she rephrased her statement, "I just want to be there for her. I can help her through this."

Brittany stiffened at Beth's words. "You don't get it! Santana doesn't need…" she paused, "a girlfriend now," she bit off the word as if it physically hurt to say. "Being with you is just going to confuse her more. You have no idea what went on last year. You're messing everything up!"

Brittany let out a forceful breath and pushed her hands against her forehead, trying to ease the pulsing ache that was blooming behind her eyes. Beth stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue. "Santana's so scared that she can't see how amazing she is and how amazing being with her is and how anyone she's with would want to show her off and be with her openly and…and…and she needs to realize that we can't keep going on being secretive and hiding and pretending. It's all just so stupid! And it hurts her the most in the end."

The blonde was so caught up in her emotions that she didn't realize her slip. Beth, on the other hand, had not missed the "we" in Brittany's outburst and her stomach dropped a little. "Brittany," she paused. She didn't know how to ask what was becoming painfully necessary in the moment. Beth didn't want to think that Santana had lied to her, but the emotions radiating off the tall blonde were way out of proportion to what Beth thought was appropriate for someone talking about their "friend." She looked down at her feet before continuing. "I was under the impression that you and Santana weren't together, romantically, any more you and Artie..." She looked up at the blonde, hoping to make eye contact. "Was I wrong?"

Brittany felt her chest tighten. She darted her eyes to the floor and curled her toes inside her sneakers. "It's not like that," she said quietly. "We're…we're not together like that."_ but I want to be _Brittany thought

"I want Santana to be open with herself but she's got to work it out at her own pace yeah Brittany that stupid commercial ran but did you ever stop and think what Santana needs. And if she's as scared as you think, then she needs as much love and support as she can get, right?"

"She has that! I support her. Glee club will be there for her when she lets them. What she doesn't need is you -" she stopped abruptly, struggling to not say fucking her, "being with her and letting her continue be afraid."

"Brittany," Beth was initially relieved to hear the blonde confirm that she and Santana weren't involved but she was becoming frustrated with Brittany's accusations that somehow she wasn't good for Santana. She wanted to reassure Brittany but she certainly wasn't going to stay away from the Latina either. "I get that you and Santana have history, and believe me when I say I'm not trying to hurt either one of you. But maybe you're confusing what Santana needs with what you want."

Brittany's jaw clenched so tightly the baseballer could actually see her grinding her back teeth. Her eyes were dark and she straightened her back and squared her shoulders. Although Beth was the same height as Brittany she was little broader than the leggy blonde, she found herself taking a step back, unsure what the incensed woman in front of her was capable of.

"Okay. Okay," Beth interjected, raising her palms to calm the girl. "Look, we both want what's best for Santana, and she must be making progress, right? I mean she wouldn't be friends with me if she was so worried about what people would think about her." She took a breath. "She's just moving at her own pace, that doesn't mean she shouldn't be loved in the process."

Brittany pursed her lips. "This isn't about that! This isn't about loving Santana. She is loved. It's about helping her be okay!"

"You keep saying that but what does that even mean?" Beth's frustration and irritation was building as she felt unwarranted attacking. "What do you want from her, Brittany? You want her to shout her love for girls or for you or me from the rooftops? To declare to the world that she's a lesbian? If that's what you need in order to be with her, then that's fine. You shouldn't have to compromise your needs for hers. But Brittany," Beth took a step forward and tried to place a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Brittany pulled away abruptly. "If there's someone who can love her and hold her and be with her as she works through this, without grand gestures or public displays, maybe you should let them try?"

She just didn't get it. Brittany stomped her foot. "You're just distracting her. You make it easy for her to continue denying who she is because you don't ask anything more from her. You don't know her." She clenched her fists and slapped them against her thighs. This girl just wasn't getting it and Brittany didn't know how to make her understand. "I just want her to be proud of herself. I don't want her to be afraid any more. I want her to know she has people here who love her and will be there for her no matter what." The irritated blonde's voice grew as she tried to convince the Baseballer that being with her wasn't what Santana needed.

"But she's getting there Brittany. Maybe it's taking her a little longer than you'd like, but she's getting there. And what another thinks isn't always what's best for those in the picture" Beth rubbed her forehead, trying think of a way to convince the angry blonde that she wasn't the bad guy. "Coming out is hard. And it's scary. And it can feel really lonely. It isn't anyone's place to dictate when and how Santana tells people especially not us sure people know but if they start doing what they did with Kurt then Santana will feel more lonely than ever. We can just be there for her when she needs us."

"We are there for her! Even if it's going to be hard, we'd protect her!"

"You're going to protect her?" Beth slammed her fist into the locker that separated the two women. She was quickly finding her frustration morphing into anger. She had weathered the blonde's accusations, tried to reason and reassure her and still Brittany persisted in casting Beth as the villain. She looked directly into the blonde's electric blue eyes, clenched her jaw and lowered her voice. "I came out at 12 and the only person that truly accepted me was my mother and she died four months later" Beth's eyes shimmered with the pain of the memory and she let out a strained laugh. "And you think you and Glee club are going to protect her? You can hardly protect yourselves"

Brittany tried to use her height against Beth but it didn't work, her normally blue eye's had gone dark, "Stay away from Santana or you'll regret it" Brittany threatened,

"what are you going to do Brittany set Unicorns on me?" Beth teased not taking her seriously, she was fed up of Brittany already,

"are you calling me stupid?" Brittany yelled, "Cause I am not stupid. Santana knows that and she's trying to get through this your only making it worse"

"Did I say that?" Beth asked,

"Don't call me stupid or you won't like what I have to say"

"Bring it Pierce" Beth growled. She grabbed her bag and walked away from the seething blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>So do we like jealous Brittany or shall I go with Brittany coming between the two because that's a big focus on the next chap but let me know if you think it should be going in a different direction, always open to review. :-)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Past and Shopping

**Ahh three review in an hour. THANK YOU GUYS! **

**Lolathe17th: You pretty much nailed it for the direction I'm going in and Thank you for the review. It will kind of explain itself as it goes so don't worry.**

**santanalover: Don't worry I'm not going to disappoint you as much as I do ship Brittana it has no objective here. It's only a little bit Brittana, and very much a Beth/Santana story. **

* * *

><p>Wednesday passed as Santana grabbed a few books out of her locker and went to find Beth. She found her walking down the hall toward class, the hood of her hoodie was up,<p>

"hey" Santana greeted with a hug. Beth returned with wince. "What's wrong?" Santana asked,

"Nothing it doesn't matter" Beth's voice was thick and hoarse but equally cold as she began to walk away,

"Beth" Santana grabbed Beth's wrist but Beth was quicker. Beth twisted her wrist from Santana's grasp and pinned Santana against a locker. Santana's breath caught when she saw Beth's face. Her eye's were red and bloodshot, there was a cut the ran through her eyebrow that had stitches in it and she had a split lip. Her cheek was grazed. Beth's eye's were cold, colder than Santana had ever seen them. "What happened to you?" Santana asked she had saw Beth four day's ago,

"It doesn't matter" Beth's voice was cold and hard. Beth pushed off the locker and walked away from Santana leaving her scared for anyone who got in Beth's way. She immediately went to find Blaine.

* * *

><p>Santana found him at his locker talking with Kurt,<p>

"Blaine" Santana called as she approached him,

"hey Santana-" he stopped when he saw how scared she looked, "what's wrong Santana?" his voice hardened amazingly quickly,

"It's Beth" Santana told him of her injuries and temper,

"I'm gonna kill her" Blaine stressed as he paced, "I told her not to go" He was talking to himself, Santana knew, she shared a glance with Kurt,

"why she acting like this?" Kurt asked,

"Last night there was this group of, I don't even now how to describe them but they knew Beth somehow, they began talking about her mum I managed to get her away but she must have gone looking for them" Blaine muttered to her,

"It was today wasn't it?" Santana asked. She wasn't asking if they had done it today she was asking if Beth's mum had died today,

"six year's ago" Blaine told her.

* * *

><p>Beth sat in the corner of the bleachers. She hadn't gone to practice, she hadn't gone home last night either. She sat with her arm perched on her bent knee.<p>

"Your skipping practice? It must be bad" Beth turned to see Santana in front of her,

"Leave me alone San" Beth told her, laying her head on her elbow looking away from the Latina,

"No" Santana told her as she sat next to her,

"I mean it Santana" Beth's voice was harsh and cold, "go away" it was like a whip,

"No" Santana told her firmly. They sat in silence for a short while before Santana asked softly, "will you tell me about her?" Beth abruptly stood, at first Santana had pushed her to far,

"Not here"

Beth held out her hand, Santana took it and was led to Beth's car. Beth drove them to just out of Lima. She drove them up a dirt track and into a cemetery, Beth got out not waiting for Santana as she walked through the masses of gravestones. Beth walked up to a white grave stone put out just a little from other's a large tree positioned next to it.

"Tara Whitney Reese,

1968-2006

Tender mother, a faithful friend"

Beth sat at the tree base of the tree, Santana joined her,

"we had just moved from Seattle to here, she had been sick for weeks and we didn't know what of, at first they thought it was meningitis then it got worse, soon she was hospital bound, they started kemo and it seemed to work she got better we thought it was over. One day she was driving to pick me up from practice when she was hit by a drunk behind the wheel" Beth's tone got colder by the minute, "She had fought it only to be killed instantly by some idiot" Beth's face was streaked with tears,

"Beth-"

"Don't say your sorry" Beth snapped making Santana flinch, "Cause I've heard enough sorry's for a lifetime"

"I...I don't know what to say" Santana told her tears in her own eyes,

"You know she was the first one I told. I thought she was going to die so I thought what the hell right" Beth was talking about her coming out Santana could tell, "She was the only one to really accept what was going through my head. My Dad didn't have a clue, no one did"

"I never knew it would be this hard"

"Coming out?" Beth asked looking at her, Santana nodded and huddled closer to Beth the chill of the winter air catching Santana. Beth wrapped her arm's around Santana,

"Will you tell me how you did it?" Santana asked,

"I was sat in the hospital chair, my dad had gone to get coffee"

_"I knew then she wasn't going to make it so I kinda just blurted out, "Mom I like girls" and she burst out laughing, I was petrified, when she stopped she smiled and held my hand, she told me she knew it didn't take much to work out, she said, "Considering when you see the big boobed nurse you aren't exactly tame with the oggling" and we laughed and joked about it" _Beth looked at the ground refusing to let anymore tears fall.

"You were really close"

"Yeah she was my first true best friend" Beth told her. Santana shivered from the cold again. Beth shrugged off the leather jacker she was wearing and slid it on Santana's shoulders. Santana lay her head on Beth's shoulder. They sat like that until the sky became dark and Santana's shivering becoming evident. Beth drove her home,

"Stay with me tonight" Santana asked as she was sat outside her house,

"San I should go home"

"Please? I don't want you to be alone" Santana confessed. Beth smiled and nodded. Santana fell asleep cuddled into Beth.

Santana woke at 3am to find herself holding Beth. the baseballer had her arm wrapped securely round Santana's waist, her face huddled into Santana's stomach, Santana brushed the hair from Beth's face. Beth had a bruise of her cheek but the left of her face was absent of injuries. She lay back down and fell asleep. Santana rolled over, sleep still clinging to her, she wanted to cuddle into Beth. She was met with a sheet of paper. Santana sat up and read the sheet: You know nearly all my weakness's and so you own my heart, no matter what I say when I'm angry. Go back to sleep I'll see you at school. B x

Santana couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she rolled over.

Santana was stood at her locker when arm's circled her waist. Santana leant back knowing from the scent that it was Beth. "You can't sneak out next time" Santana told her,

"And why's that?"

"Because I need to get my cuddle on before school"

"I suppose I better make it up to you" Beth whispered as her lips began to nibble Santana's pulse point.

"As much as I would normally not complain about this, we are in school" Beth whines and continues, her hands pulling Santana closer.

"Hey San" Santana ripped away from Beth at the sound of Brittany and she blushed violently,

"Hey Britt" Beth leant against the locker as she watched the two. Sure they had been best friends but the fact that Brittany had threatened her and was now BFF'S again with Santana only posed trouble. Beth slid an arm around Santana's waist showing Brittany that Santana was her's and Brittany didn't miss it she shot a glare at Beth before going back to talk about ducks to Santana who nodded idly pretending to know what Brittany was talking about. Santana's phone buzzed. She read the text quickly before looking up at Beth and smiling devilishly something Santana had never done before,

"Grace has asked me if I want to meet them at the mall on Saturday for some shopping"

Beth gave her a confused look, "and you need me because..."

"I need a carrier" Santana said as if it was obvious, "And I think Jen's going as well"

"probably dragged more like it" Beth muttered, "Fine I'll be your baggage carrier."

"why don't you tag along to Britt" Santana offered seeing the dancer look disappointed. Brittany looked up happily. Santana didn't miss feeling Beth stiffen.

"Course" She told Santana, "I have to go talk to Couch Sue" Brittany skipped down the corridor as soon as she was out of ear shot Santana turned to Beth. The baseballer's jaw was stiff as she watched Brittany walk away.

"Your jealous?" Santana asked as she watched Beth,

"What? No" Beth said quickly,

"You are" Santana teased,

"No I'm not, I just don't like the fact you are suddenly best friends again after what happened" Beth explained as she leant against Santana's locker,

"relax I've already told Brittany: back to when we were like ten. no touching." Santana joked. Beth didn't laugh she just frowned and walked away from the Latina. Santana rolled her eye's and let her walk away. Beth could probably turn any girl gay if she wanted and never pictured her as a jealous type _so why was she jealous of Brittany? _Santana shrugged it off and walked to class.

* * *

><p>Santana sat in the food court they had been round almost half of the mall when Beth and Jen had started complaining that they were both starving. Grace finally caved to her girlfriends complaints and dragged her begrudgingly to the food court, Beth had only grinned at Santana who only laughed at the couple. Grace and Jen were anything but comfortable with who they were. Santana for some reason felt bad for Beth, she couldn't handle the looks that people would give them if Beth was to kiss her in public. An elderly woman had glared at Jen and Grace's joint hands earlier and Santana had changed and slid her hand through Beth's elbow instead. It had confused the baseballer at first but she quickly put it aside. But Santana felt bad for Beth, that she couldn't go out in public with Santana and openly make out with her in the park without Santana freaking out that they would be seen. Santana sat with Jen while Beth, Grace and Brittany got the food,<p>

"Has Beth ever been jealous before?" Santana asked bringing up the topic that had been annoying her the most.

Jen laughed at Santana's question "you wouldn't expect it would you" She stated,

"Who was she with?"

"She and Grace were really close for a while, before Grace and me, they were out on a date when this guy started hitting on Grace, I mean not taking the hint at all, so Grace decided she would stand him up to make him fall kind of thing. Beth got so sick of it they never dated again" Jen explained,

"But now you two..."

"Beth and I are great friends. Do I still get this feeling that Grace regrets dating her? Sure. But what Beth feels for you is a hell of a lot deeper than you think. She calls you a challenge and she still hasn't won her prize yet" Jen glanced over at Brittany who was talking to Grace while they stood in the cue, "Your friend over there makes her feel more threatened than any guy did with Grace" Jen told her,

"why doesn't she just tell me?" Santana asked,

"She's Italian she's to proud to do anything" Santana gave Jen a look that told her it wasn't about pride,

"You've met her grandparents, her grandfather, where do you think she get's it from, her dad may not be a proud man but her mum was a very proud women she would stop people fighting in the streets because it was wrong"

Santana stared at Jen. "Did you date her?" Santana blurted. Jen through her head back and laughed harder than before,

"eh no I-" she said as she finally stopped, "I couldn't date" she looked at Beth, "Someone like me"

"alright stop trying to convert her into your footballing way's" Grace told Jen as she approached the table two trays stacked with food Brittany following with her own 'Subway'. Santana saw Beth talking to a blonde haired girl, who was clearly flirting with Beth however... Beth looked horrified at the girl. Beth eventually walked away from the girl looking terrified. Beth sat down and ran a hand through her hair,

"traumatised?" Grace asked,

"very" Beth mumbled,

"told you" the blonde told her.

"I'm confused why is she traumatised? and why am I missing out on the teasing?"

"Your missing out on the teasing because I told Beth that Angela, the girl she was talking to, -"

"Is a total psycho" Beth told them Santana couldn't hold back the laughter at the distressed look on Beth's face,

"So when's the next baseball game Beth?" Brittany asked changing subject completely, Beth looked at Santana then to Jen who looked perplexed by the dancer,

"Brittany the seasons finished we just train straight through now"

"straight through what?" Brittany asked,

"The year" Beth told her as if it was obvious, none of them had experienced Brittany properly. Grace looked humoured to continue a conversation with Brittany,

"Santana tells us you like cat's Brittany?" Grace asked,

"Yes Lord Tubbington" she turned to Santana, "He's been reading my diary again" she told her,

"what the-" Beth began and Santana kicked her, "ow" Beth stared at Santana as if she had lost it. Jen was having a laughing fit and Grace was trying not to smile.

"What's wrong Beth?" Brittany asked,

"Cramp" Beth said as she gritted her teeth.

"oh put some ice on it" she said. Brittany leant down to put her cup on on it,

"No" Beth said quickly, she knew it would make the bruise twice as bad as it was. Brittany sat back with a pout. They made idle conversation, before going to more shops. Beth and Jen carried all the bag's and began debating who was stronger. Brittany walked alongside Santana, Beth on her other side. Beth slid her hand into Santana's who held it loosely. _Normal _Santana thought to herself, _It's normal. _She walked a little closer to Beth who laced their fingers together. Santana didn't expect to have Brittany slid her arm through her elbow. She felt Beth's grip tighten ever so slightly on her hand. Jen and Grace looked at Brittany then immediately went to Beth. Jen noticed her friends back was stiff all her muscles tense she had to do something before Beth killed Brittany,

"Hey Reese the sports shop just here didn't you say you needed a new bat?" Jen asked desperately trying to get the three of them separated,

"It can wait" Beth told her easily,

"we're here no point waiting right?" Beth shrugged and nodded,

"Brittany and I can go to pet store I'm sure lord Tubbington needs a new collar or something" Grace said dragging Brittany in the opposite direction. Santana felt torn, did she go with Brittany and be a good friend or did she go with Beth, to show she had little to no feeling for Brittany which was a total lie,

"It's your choice San I won't hold you against it" Beth whispered in her ear, she released Santana's hand and walked with Jen toward the shop, she glanced at Brittany who was talking to Grace as they walked away Grace glanced back and nodded towards Beth. Santana ran after Beth and slid her hand into the taller girls, Beth turned and smiled at Santana,

"five minutes I promise, no torture" she told her. Santana had never heard two friends argue so much to the point where they almost hitting each other,

"give it up" Grace yelled at the two of them, Beth and Jen stood chest to chest with one another. Jen had gone bright red in the face as Beth had insulted the New York yankee's, repeatedly. "honestly you two are ridiculous when your not bestie's, your fighting and then you go back to normal. Your as bad as each other" Grace told Beth as she went to protest,

"Sorry babe" Jen apologised,

"you will be" Grace told her as she ripped the bags from Jen's hands and put them in the trunk of Beth's Cherokee Jeep.

* * *

><p>Beth was halfway back to Lima when Santana lost it,<p>

"I'm sorry I can't take it any more" She told her, Beth frowned,

"what's wrong?"

"I can't listen to this god awful music" Santana told her as she began to change the radio from the rock channel it was on,

"it's not awful, better than the crap you listen to" Beth told as she attempted to watch the channel change of the radio and the road at the same time. Seeing what was Santana was going to change to she jerked the car to the side then back. Santana screamed at plastered herself to the door, "Ma car my radio" Beth told her, Santana nodded and left the radio alone.

* * *

><p>Beth walked Santana to her door,<p>

"I'm glad you came into the store with us" Beth told her the key's in her hand suddenly becoming the main focus of her attention,

"I had an inkling to know what they looked like on the inside"

"and did they meet those expectations"

"Yes they were just as disgusting as I expected them to be" Santana told her as Beth slid her arms round Santana's waist as she laughed at the Latina. Santana's arms rested round her neck. Twisting Beth's hair between her fingers. Beth rested her forehead against Santana's,

"I'm sorry" Beth whispered,

"what for?"

"for being jealous" Beth eye's were closed, "I can't help it and I wish I could just shut it off"

Santana ran her hand down Beth's cheek her thumb running over the small scar at her eyebrow "I'm pretty sure I told you I loved you so..." Santana hated admitting it but it was true and it still tasted foreign to her,

Beth's eye's opened her deep blue eye's gazed back at Santana "So it gives me an exception to shout at Brittany next time she tells me to stay away from you" Beth didn't mean to tell Santana it just kind of slipped out.

"wait what?" Santana asked standing straight her hands gripped Beth's forearms,

"Brittany came into the locker room last week telling me to stay away from you and that I was bad for you"

"Brittany wouldn't do that" Santana told her,

"Believe what you want San but I'm not going to make something ridiculous up" Beth told her as she began to walk back to her car,

"Brittany isn't like that" Santana told Beth quietly,

"Maybe you haven't seen every side to her" Beth told her as she got in the car and drove away leaving Santana thinking about the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think of Brittany's causing trouble because it's going to get worse. But alls well that ends well as they say so don't worry. R&amp;R PLEASE :-)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Constant heartacheCHRISTMAS

**Okay I kind of just want to get this chapter out of the way so here it is. R&R :-)**

* * *

><p>Beth was stood with Jason when the slap came across her face. It wasn't as sore as getting a baseball bat in the head but it was damn near close.<p>

"what the hell" Beth yelled at the slapee. Santana stood in front of her flustered her eye's furious,

"¿Cómo pudiste? Pensé que habías dicho que nunca haría daño a una chica? Por no hablar de Bretaña. ¿Cómo se puede siquiera estar allí? Estoy a punto de recorrer todo Lima hieght en tu culo para ayudar a la perosn recoger los peices!" Santana fumed in Beth's face.

"Santana" Beth shouted over her, "No speak Espania" Beth told her.

Santana repeated her rant "How could you? I thought you said you would never hurt a girl? Not to mention Brittany. How can you even stand there? I'm about to go all Lima height's on your ass god help the person who has to pick up the pieces!"

Beth frowned at Santana, "what are you talking about?" Beth asked now furious that Santana has hit her for no obvious reason,

"You hit Brittany in the parking lot this morning she told us -"

"what I've never laid a hand on Brittany" Beth told her, that's when Santana saw Beth's eye's just showed confusion,

"you didn't hit her" Santana stated,

"Of course I didn't hit her" Beth exclaimed, "I might now if she's accusing me of it" Beth told her.

* * *

><p>They walked into the choir room at the end of the say Santana's hand in Beth's. More to stop Beth from launching herself at the blonde. Brittany had a small cut on her cheek with a faint bruise forming around it. Beth had to admit it did look like someone had hit her. "I don't want to be in the same room as her" Brittany told Mr Shue.<p>

"Oh give up the crap" Beth shouted _Okay _Santana thought_ going to be a much shorter fuse than she thought, _"we both know I haven't laid a hand on you Brittany"

"yes you did you hit me in the car park this morning we were talking about Lord Tubbington and his smoking"

Beth relayed her mind she had never had a conversation about a cat with Brittany,

"I haven't spoken to you since Saturday" Beth told her,

"Your speaking to me now" Brittany said. Beth was going to lose it they could all see it. Blaine got up and walked closer to the baseballer. Mr Shue stood,

"I didn't hit you Brittany"

"well we know Brittany a lot better than we know you" Quinn defended the dancer.

"yeah and you have a track record of violence" Finn said with a smug grin.

"Clearly you don't know her that well" Beth said before turning on her heel and walking away from the choir group. Santana watched her go and glared at the new directions,

"She didn't hit Brittany" Santana told them Finn scoffed and Brittany looked offended that Santana hadn't stuck by her, "and you know it" Santana looked at Brittany,

"how do you know?" Puck asked,

"Because she was late this morning" Santana explained,

"how can you know she was late?" Rachel asked.

"Because we made out for half an hour in the car" Santana whispered,

"what?" Finn asked none of them had heard her,

"Because we never left till twenty past" Santana told them.

* * *

><p>Beth lay on the cool grass of the baseball field, the grass cooling her sweat slick body.<p>

"hey" Beth looked up to see Santana sit next her,

"hi"

"I'm sorry about earlier I didn't think Brittany would ever do that" Santana told her,

"Maybe she's a lot more like you than you think"

"what's that supposed to mean?" Santana asked shocked that Beth would compare Brittany to her,

"I just mean that maybe Brittany picked up a few tricks with being friends with you and your reputation"

"reputation? Your digging yourself a hole Reese"

"tell me about it" Beth muttered under her breath. "what I mean is that maybe she can play mean girl just as much as you can?" Beth said simply. Santana nodded and began to pull at the grass,

"will you do something for me?" Santana asked Beth sat up and watched the Latina,

"Anything"

"You might change your mind about that"

"try me San" Beth said with nudge of their shoulders,

"If I told you that I wanted you and Brittany to get along for the sake of me would you?"

Beth sighed and hung her head, "San-"

"You know what forget it it was stupid" Santana stood to walk away. Beth quickly followed,

"San. Santana wait" Beth quickly followed the Latina, "If it means that much to you then I'll try" Santana smiled wildly at her, "I'm not saying I'll be her Bestie or whatever but I'll try"

"Thank you" Santana squealed as she wrapped her arms around Beth,

"I'll try San but one hint of possessiveness of you and I'm done" Beth warned,

"Fine" Santana said equally, "why don't you two sing a duet together?"

"let's learn to walk before trying to run" Beth warned.

* * *

><p>Santana saw Brittany at lunch with the rest of new directions sitting next to her she began listening to the conversation,<p>

"So Brittany why would she just go for you?" Tina asked,

"I don't know"

"Brittany you must have said something" Mercedes countered, she had spent a lot of time with Beth mostly in the gym but still they had gotten to know her and they had became friends.

"I didn't" Mercedes glanced at Santana who was idly picking at her food,

"did you see it" Mercedes asked Santana,

"No I had to go see Quinn about our shopping trip" Santana lied she wasn't willing to turn the glee club on Brittany but she wasn't going to believe something she knew didn't happen, suddenly Beth's words came back to her _She can play mean girl just as much as you can. _"So how are things with Artie Britt" Santana asked,

"fine he's helping lord Tubbington with his addiction" Santana nodded and smiled pretending she knew exactly what Brittany was talking about.

* * *

><p>*three weeks later*<p>

Snow coated Lima and Santana was freaking out.

"I have no idea Quinn what the hell am I supposed to do?" Santana stressed.

"well first of all relax" Quinn told her as she cleaned her room, "Second why don't you just get her a baseball glove or something?"

"really you would get your baseball playing boyfriend a glove for their Christmas" Santana asked putting Quinn in her position,

"Okay how about this: go shopping with one of her friends I mean you've met them right so you go with one of them and I'll take Beth shopping"

"wait why would you be going shopping with Beth?" Santana asked, Quinn and Beth got on but they did disagree. On a lot.

"because funny enough she has no idea a lot like you" Quinn said teasingly. She got a pillow to the face for that.

* * *

><p>Santana walked around the mall with Jen,<p>

"So why am I here again? I mean it's freezing, couldn't you just get Grace to help you"

"No" Santana told them, Grace could only laugh,

"relax Beth's a nightmare to get anything for. That's to small, that's to thin, I can't walk in that" Grace mimicked Beth, "she's the same" she added pointing at Jen who just shook her head. Three hours later Santana walked out of the jewellery store bag in hand. "Thanks you guys it means a lot although I have no idea what Beth's going to get me and I'm kind of worried" Santana admitted to Grace,

"Don't worry you said your friend Quinn was helping her right if she's got a friend helping she can't go wrong"

"and if she doesn't" Santana asked panicking, this was Quinn she could be evil when she wanted.

* * *

><p>Beth walked beside Quinn she hated shopping the fact that it was Christmas shopping only made it ten times worse, there was more people to buy for,<p>

"So what have you thought about getting Santana" Quinn asked as they entered the mall,

"I have no idea every idea I've had sounds stupid or ridiculous or that she definitely wouldn't like it"

"I've know Santana since we were started middle school and I still find it hard to please her" Quinn said,

"That doesn't fill me with confidence" Beth muttered before Quinn pulled her into shops.

Four hours, Christmas shopping had turned into Quinn shopping,

"Quinn we both have bought for everyone except Santana well I haven't"

"relax I got Santana's month's ago and go to Jared's pick something out that you think explains her" Quinn told her, "oh and tell her it's from Jared's she won't care what it looks like after that" Quinn told her.

* * *

><p>Santana stood at her locker the smooth box firmly placed in her locker. She let out a sigh of relief she would get rid of it today, it had been playing on her mind all weekend after she had bought it.<p>

"hey" a voice came from beside her,

"hi" Santana said with a peck on the cheek,

"I figured we'd trade present's now" Beth said with a smile peering over Santana's shoulder,

"Your so annoying" Santana stressed as she pushed Beth away from her,

"Come on San, I've got yours" Beth said as dug in her bag. Beth handed Santana a Jared's coated box and her eyes went wide,

"Beth" Santana started,

"Just open it" Beth told her leaning against the lockers. Santana lifter the stiff lid of the box to see a bracelet. It looked like waves with pink diamonds in them.

"Can you help me put it on" Beth nodded and clipped it round Santana's right wrist. Santana traced it with her thumb, "Beth I don't know what to say I mean..." Santana trailed off, "Thank you" Santana quickly swiped the tears she was holding in her eyes and turned to her locker and handed Beth the smooth box. "you gave me something close to you so I decided to give you something that is close to me" Beth opened it to see the necklace, "It was mi abuelas, she gave it to me when I was really young"

"San" Beth began to protest

"No I want you to have it it means a lot to me" Santana said as she fastened the clip behind Beth's neck. "Now we're even" Santana said before kissing Beth's cheek before walking of to class.

Santana sat in the choir room beside Beth, everyone was exchanging Christmas presents and Santana couldn't help but trace the bracelet, it looked expensive, a lot more expensive than Santana had been expecting.

"hey San I was thinking you could come over after school and I could give you your present" Brittany said hopeful,

"uh sure Britt" Santana agreed, _Friends that's all it is now Santana_ her mind screamed.

* * *

><p>Santana sat in Brittany's room, her hands were clammy, <em>why was am I nervous?<em> her mind asked _because it's Brittany _Santana rubbed her sweaty hands on her jeans as Brittany emerged from the closet,

"I got it ages ago but I didn't know how to give it to you" Brittany said as she handed the wrapped parcel to Santana. Santana unwrapped it to see a CD case, "It's all the songs that I think about when I see you" Brittany said sheepishly,

"Brittany" Santana said as she felt the warmth flood over her, "thank you" Santana smiled causing Brittany to break out in a grin and hug Santana tightly. "I got you something to" Santana said quickly handing a messy wrapped present to Brittany. Brittany excitedly ripped the paper off. The blondes eyes went wide as she stuck the hat on her head. Santana knew Brittany loved hats especially animal hats, the rabbit hat was now firmly on Brittany's head as she was engulfed in a hug from the blonde. When they pulled apart Santana stared at the ground desperate not to ask the question the was desperate to escape her lips,

"You have to break up with Beth" Brittany said her excitement faded,

"why?" Santana asked,

"Because it's not fair on her if your just trying to make me jealous" Brittany said,

"I'm not trying to make you jealous Britt. Beth's helping a lot" Santana admitted. It was the truth Beth was helping her, she could hold her hand and cuddle in public, she wasn't totally out there like Jen or Grace or Kurt but she was getting there.

"Your using her to break me and Artie up so just stop it Santana it's not fair"

"Britt you have the completely wrong idea I went on a date with Beth because I like her not because I want to break you and Artie up" Santana stood, "You know what thanks for the present Britt but I have to go" Santana said as nicely as she could. She left Brittany's quickly and drove straight to Beth's she knew the baseballer would understand her frustration surely. knocking on the door Damian answered,

"Is Beth there?" he went to answer but screaming from floor above stopped him,

"Your ridiculous how can you think I want to make you jealous" Santana heard Beth yell,

"oh please we both know your only with her because you can't have me" Amanda yelled back,

"Don't flatter yourself" Beth said the thudding on steps told Santana someone was running down them quickly,

"you know what for a change I will" Amanda screamed and joined another set of thudding before Santana knew it Amanda had walked swiftly passed them and ran onto the street,

"Yes" said Damian and he stepped aside. Santana walked in to see Beth sat on the stairs her fists clenching and unclenching on her knees, "Beth" the little boy called as he ran to her, "Santana's here Beth"

"hey" Beth said as she ran a hand over her face before she stood, "What's up?" Beth asked,

"I uh" Santana glanced at Damian who was watching the two,

"we can go upstairs" Beth said.

"So what's wrong?" Beth asked. Santana sat on Beth's unmade bed, she could feel herself shaking, "San" Beth asked as she took Santana's hands in her own. Beth was on her knee's in front of Santana, her worried eyes searching Santana's trying to find out what was wrong with the Latina,

"Brittany" Santana said shakily, "Brittany thinks I'm using you to make her jealous and for her to break up her and Artie" Santana was on the verge of tears and Beth seemed to harden. Santana knew she and Brittany didn't get on many because Beth was the most street wise person Santana had met and Brittany was the complete opposite,

"and?" Beth asked as she stood her hands deep in her pockets,

"and what? I denied it." Santana paused staring at Beth's stiffened back, "You think she's right" Santana stated, shocked.

"Well what am I supposed to think San. After month's of not talking you go back as if nothing happened, that she didn't send you crying into the girls bathroom and that she caused you months of heartache" Beth said, Santana began to protest, "don't deny it when we both know it's true San" Santana could feel herself losing control of her temper but she also knew Beth was right about everything,

"I'm not using you" Santana told her firmly,

"look me in the eye and tell me that" Beth said as she stood across from Santana. She stared into grey/blue eyes but the intensity of Beth's gaze made her falter and look away. Beth sighed and shook her head,

"Beth" Santana began to explain,

"Don't Santana just don't" Santana couldn't stand it any more. She had fallen so hard for Beth and now she was being pushed away for feelings that, she'll admit, were there but not as strong as the feelings were for Beth. Santana turned quickly and left before her legs wouldn't let her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know this is a little out of character for Brittany. And before you all go hating on me I will repeat this isn't a Brittana story so I really just wanted the angst out of the way so we can move on to much bigger better storylines, after all it's not a proper story if there's no angst. PLEASE REVIEW! :-)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Forgiveness and Baseball

**Okay, so THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! **

kaligleekster: haha I'm glad your enjoying it.

Lolathe17th: Thank you, I do try and proof read and pick up all the mistakes.

* * *

><p>Six weeks. The necklace had been heavy around her neck for six weeks. The rings had burned her for six weeks. Beth hadn't been in Glee club, Beth hadn't been anywhere near Santana for six weeks. For six weeks Santana had been hollow. Brittany had stopped making her laugh, there were no insults at Finn and she found it difficult to insult Rachel, which was unheard of. Santana sat on the bleachers as she watched the baseball practice. Beth worked harder than before the whole team did but Beth stood out, sweat coated her old t-shirt, and ran through her hair. It was cold but Santana didn't care. A figure began to approach her but she ignored it and continued to watch Beth run laps with Jason.<p>

"You know no matter how much you stare she's not coming over" Santana looked up to see Blaine,

"what do you want?" Santana asked sullen of the interruption,

"I just wanted to tell you that you really need to smile" Blaine said as he sat next to her,

"and why would I do that? I've got no reason to smile" Santana asked,

"She misses you Santana and I know you miss her" Blaine said as he sat next to the Latina,

"what am I supposed to do Blaine?" Santana asked tears filling her eyes,

"Do what your best at" Blaine told her wrapping her arm around her,

"being a bitch?"

"No singing" Blaine whispered causing Santana to burst into tears.

* * *

><p>Beth sat in the living room at the apartment. Her biology notes spread out in front of her. A knock on the door interrupted her. Standing she swung the door open to see Santana stood in the door way,<p>

"Can I come in?" She asked in a small voice. Beth nodded and stepped aside. Santana walked in, they hadn't talked since Santana had ran out six weeks ago,

"What do you want Santana?" Beth asked, her cold composure trying to scare the singer off, she didn't want to be hurt a second time,

"I just want you to listen" Santana asked. Beth shrugged. _I don't know where I crossed the line _

_Was it something that I said _

_Or didn't say this time _

_And I don't know if it's me or you _

_But I can see the skies are changing _

_In all the shades of blue _

_And I don't know which way it's gonna go _

_If it's gonna be a rainy day _

_There's nothing we can do to make it change _

_We can pray for sunny weather _

_But that won't stop the rain _

_Feeling like you got no place to run _

_I can be your shelter 'til it's done _

_We can make this last forever _

_So please don't stop the rain _

_(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall) _

_Please don't stop the rain _

_(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall) _

_Please don't stop the rain _

_I thought that time was on our side _

_I've put in far too many years _

_To let this pass us by _

_You see life is a crazy thing _

_There'll be good time and there'll be bad times _

_And everything in between _

_And I don't know which way it's gonna go _

_If it's gonna be a rainy day _

_There's nothing we can do to make it change _

_We can pray for sunny weather _

_But that won't stop the rain _

_Feeling like you got no place to run _

_I can be your shelter 'til it's done _

_We can make this last forever _

_So please don't stop the rain _

_(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall) _

_Please don't stop the rain _

_(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall) _

_Please don't stop the rain _

_Oh we're a little closer now _

_And finally what life's it's all about _

_Yeah I know you just can't stand it _

_If things don't go your way _

_But we've got no control over what happens anyway _

_If it's gonna be a rainy day _

_There's nothing we can do to make it change_ Tear's streaked Santana's face.

_We can pray for sunny weather _

_But that won't stop the rain _

_Feeling like you got no place to run _

_I can be your shelter 'til it's done _

_We can make this last forever _

_So please don't stop the rain_

Santana's sobs broke free as she finished the song, Beth stood frozen. "I'm so sorry Santana" Beth said staring at the floor. She had taken her anger out on Santana.

"I should be apologising" Santana said,

"No I took my anger out on you and I'm so sorry, I completely over reacted about the whole thing San" Beth walked close to Santana and wiped the tears from her cheeks with her thumbs, "I should have been there for you and I wasn't and I can't apologise enough Santana" Santana couldn't take it. She wrapped herself around Beth and buried her face in Beth's neck. Beth held her tight and kissed her hair. "Let it out San" Beth whispered and Santana broke down in her arms. Santana hated everything at this moment, Brittany for being the cause of it all, Beth for being to proud to apologise in the first place and Rachel, Santana was sure she had something to do with it, she had something to do with everything. After an hour of apologies Beth walked back into the living room where Santana was sat,

"I uh wanted to show you something" Beth said as she sat next to Santana a letter in her hand. Santana stared at Beth unsure of what was in her hand. Beth handed it to Santana who pulled the letter out, "I got into Harvard" Beth said with a disbelieving laugh,

"you got in" Santana said as she hugged Beth tightly,

"I uh got some news today actually" Santana whispered,

"And?" Beth asked almost holding her breath for Santana she knew how much it meant to the Latina to get out of Lima.

"I got in to New York" Santana said, "I'm getting out of here" Beth couldn't help as she reached forward and cupped Santana's face, as soon as their lips met the passion that had been deprived of them for six weeks was quickly forgotten. Beth pinned Santana to the couch, Santana's legs wrapped round Beth's waist. Lips, tongues, teeth clashed together in a frenzy. Clothes were quickly disposed of. They moved in unison, there bodies coming together like puzzle pieces made only to fit with each other. Beth pulled at the waist of Santana's jeans, pulling them down over shapely hips and thighs, revealing black lace that could barely be considered as underwear. Santana wiggled and pulled her legs free, grinning as she watched the animalistic way Beth was looking at her legs, like they were her next meal. Santana couldn't help the giggle that passed through her lips.

Beth raised an eyebrow at the sound of Santana's laughter. "What's so funny?" She asked, seductively, kneeling between spread legs, running her nails over soft thighs. When Santana only smiled back at her, Beth leaned forward, her hands on either side of Santana's head, looming, a menacingly glint in her eyes. "What's so funny?" Beth asked again, dropping her head down to nip at the skin of a sensitive neck. "Tell me," she growled out, biting down hard where neck met shoulder.

Santana reached up, her hands running over the lithe frame of Beth's hips and sides, moaning at the violent treatment. "I was just thinking that," she started, forced to stop as another moan escaped. Beth was laying completely on top of her now, kissing and biting whatever skin was beneath her lips. The weight of Beth pressing down on her caused a fantastic feeling to cascade through Santana's body, as a hip bone pressed into her barely covered and very swollen clit. She could feel the wetness growing between her legs. "I was thinking," she started again. "That you were looking at me like you were about to eat me, and then," she moaned as Beth's lips found there way between her breasts. "And I guess you are."

Beth laughed from deep down, it dripped with arousal, before pulling a swelled nipple into her mouth. Santana's back arched, pressing her breast harder against the ministrations of Beth's lips and tongue. She moaned, and pulled in ragged breaths as Beth spent what seemed like forever sucking and licking her breasts. She'd never had such attention paid to them.

Beth lifted herself up on strong arms to give Santana a powerful kiss, before resuming her trail of bites and kisses down Santana's flat stomach. "God Beth," Santana breathed out, biting on a swollen lip, and digging her nails into Beth's shoulders, desperate for something to cling to as she writhed on the rough fabric of the couch. She felt as though every part of her was being undone, each kiss, each touch loosening the knot. When warm breaths washed over the lace of her underwear Santana couldn't help as her hips lifted off the bed, seeking Beth.

Beth smiled as she used a strong hand to lower Santana's hips back down, and hold them there, the other gripped flimsy lace and pulled, ripping them off and tossing them into the room behind her. Santana's head shot up as she heard and felt her underwear rip off. She looked down at Beth who only smiled devilishly back up at her. "Oh God," was all Santana managed, as she dropped her head back down.

"Fuck San," Beth moaned as she breathed in the heavy scent of arousal. She kissed down the inside of a firm thigh, and back up the other. "You are so amazing," she growled out, taking a moment as she settled down into the space between Santana's spread legs to take in the sight of the women beneath her. Large breasts were rising and falling with each jagged breath that Santana managed to suck through kiss swollen lips, her hips rolled and twitch involuntarily, urging Beth to touch what their motions put on display.

She kissed just above her slit and felt Santana's fingers tangle in her hair, knees falling open even further. "Santana," Beth whispered, trying to convey her reverence and failing. She had fallen for this beautiful woman, and she was going to make that clear.

Beth kissed deeper, dipping her tongue into the wetness, gathering it before bringing it into her mouth and savouring it's almost sweet flavour. Beth moaned at the taste. It was incredible. She went back for more, licking and swallowing all she could. The more she licked and sucked the more the wetness increased, Beth greedily devoured what she could. She gripped a rocking hipbone to keep it steady as she found Santana's swollen, tender clit, and pulled it into her mouth, rolling it gently between her teeth as she exposed it to a ravishing tongue.

Santana was panting and crying out, her hands pulling at Beth's hair, eyes closed. She'd never experienced someone being so attentive to her own pleasure. She wasn't use to it, it drove her over the edge at a rate she didn't know was possible. Clenching, writhing and moaning Santana came, her thighs squeezed Beth between them, hands grabbing fistfuls of dark blonde hair. She shook and cried out, her head thrown back.

She felt Beth's tongue slow its movements, but not stop. As Santana caught her breath and settled it quickened again. "Beth!" Santana screamed in ecstasy. "Inside, please" was all she could manage.

Beth smiled as she continued to lap at Santana's wetness, and obliged the still trembling woman beneath her. Beth entered her with a long finger, she couldn't fight the deep moan that escaped when she felt how tight Santana was. She got into a rhythm with her lover before adding another, pushing them as far as she could and curling them until she found the rough spot inside she'd been searching for.

Santana nearly shot straight up at the feeling of Beth stroking her so perfectly on the inside. "Beth," she breathed, moving her hands from now tangled hair to shoulders. She gripped and pulled at them. "Up," she choked out as Beth rubbed inside her with more force. "Kiss me."

Beth did as told, eager to fulfil all of Santana's needs. With a final lick, she used her free arm to pull herself up, dropping down gently onto her elbow at Santana's side. She crushed her palm against where her mouth had been earning another deep moan, that she stifled with a passionate, uncontrolled kiss.

Santana had her arms wrapped around Beth, holding her as tight as she could, her nails digging into the firm muscles of an athletic back. Santana could taste herself on Beth's tongue. It was the sexiest, most sensual thing Santana had known. It took no more than that and Beth's unrelenting touch to make Santana come again.

Her world spun behind her eyelids. She felt separated from reality except for the feeling of Beth's body and lips pressed against her, and Beth's fingers deeper inside her than anyone had ever been.

Beth kissed Santana wherever she could reach and stroked her hair with her free hand, until her beautiful lover had returned from where ever pleasure had flown her. Santana smiled as she caught her breath, opening sparkling dark eyes. Beth kissed her softly as she pulled out her fingers, earning a twitch and a sigh.

Beth lay down completely, pulling Santana against her. Their flush, sweaty skin sticking together. She kissed messy black hair as Santana buried her face into Beth's neck. Beth pulled the comforter that lay on the back of the couch over the two of them, Santana closed her eyes and listened to Beth's steady heartbeat and strong breath's that rattled her chest. Before either realised it they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>"Alright does anyone have suggestions for songs?" Mr Shue asked, people blurted out different songs, clearly favourites of theirs and Mr Shue wrote them as quickly as he could,<p>

"I think Rachel and I should do a duet" Finn announced,

"why?" Santana asked,

"because we got us to nationals last year and we have a good sound"

"Oh hell no" Mercedes exclaimed, "we are not getting to the finals for you two to screw it up again. No."

"I agree" Beth said. Finn spun round in his seat, "the way I see it you two can't work your sh- Stuff out off stage so have to do it on stage and the fact that there are more voices that need to be shown than just the two of you"

"Like yours?" Finn spat,

"No like Mercedes who can hit notes Rachel can't. Tina who has a unique voice. Puck has his rock voice that's never shown because he's being put in the background" Santana listened to Beth's rant and suddenly realised what it would be like to be captained by her, Beth stood and walked to the front "Look the way I see it is that it's always been the Finn and Rachel show. I know everyone has great voices in here but if this was the baseball team I'd be working to play all good players not just the ones that push to the front and insist on every solo" Beth said looking directly at Rachel.

"hey don't pin this on Rachel" Finn exploded,

"I'm not, it's called trying to get a point across"

"No it's called being rude" Finn said as he pushed Beth. Strangely Beth didn't do anything she just regained her balance and stood taller,

"Well you would know a thing about that wouldn't you" Beth teased. Finn looked ready to explode. None of them saw coach Beiste walk in, "What being Captain of the football team and Glee Club not enough, you have to threaten people into doing things"

"Its not like that" Finn shouted as he lunged for Beth but Beth was quick and sidestepped him easily,

"hey" Mr Shue and Beiste yelled. They pulled Finn back and Beth stood her hands folded across her chest, "Finn calm down" Mr Shue said,

"No" He said trying to get to Beth who was looking unimpressed, "You know maybe the guys on the team are right, you don't know when to stop being a dyke" Finn yelled. The room went quiet waiting for Beth to explode.

"better than being a tall, lazy, fat, bug eyed hypocrite" Beth said before walking back to her seat.

"Outside" Beiste growled at Finn, the glee club listened intently,

"You think I want that from a quarterback" Beiste began, "cause I don't, I want a quarterback willing to get on with everyone. Your off the team." Beiste said, "permanently"

* * *

><p>Beth stood in the bullpen, she was casually tossing the ball to Jason,<p>

"Hey Carney said she found those two reserves that we needed do you know who they are?" Jason asked,

"She hasn't said anything to me" Beth said as she threw a tricky curve ball. Jason caught it and stood,

"Check this out" He said pointing to the entrance of the field,

"The hell?" Beth asked as she saw none other than Finn Hudson walked in followed by Artie, in team clothes.

"Our reserves" Carney said as she walked past them, "give them a nice welcome you two" Carney said before going to scold some of the girls, Beth knew that code as did Jason. Make their lives hell. Beth and the rest of the team approached the two new players,

"Can we help you two?" Jason asked,

"uh yeah we're here for training, we're the reserves"

"Cool Carney said you have to run thirty" Jason said pointing to the diamond,

"what?" Finn asked,

"best get running" Jason said.

"what about me?" Artie asked almost scared,

"your doing batting with Gemma" Jason told Artie pointing to a short girl in the dugout,

"have fun guys" Beth said teasingly before walking back to the bullpen. They stood and watched Finn. After fifteen he fell to his knees. "get up" Beth told him,

"why are you doing this to me?" Finn asked panting,

"This is my field, your on my turf. Now if you want a letterman jacket you'll get running" Beth told him unimpressed. Finn clumsily stood and tried to jog, Beth ran with him. "Come on Finn" Beth encouraged, "my Nonna can run this and she's seventy get going" Beth said soon the whole team where running together mostly because it was custom that they ran twenty laps together. Walking into the changing room Finn was hit by ice. the slushie slid down him, "welcome to the team" Beth whispered before disappearing through double doors.

* * *

><p>All new direction girls sat in the choir room, along with Kurt.<p>

"Why are we here?" Beth finally asked,

"I have called you all here to ask for your advice"

"About what?" Quinn asked.

"Well" Rachel began, "After the musical Finn and I" Rachel paused looking for a word, "consummated our love for one another" there was a series of groans around the room, "but the reason I have called you here is that it seems... The spark seems to have faded" Rachel explained. Beth glanced at Santana, she looked scarred. "And I was hoping that you all could give me some advice on how to rekindle the spark" Rachel's voice faded as she became more nervous of the answers. She had blank faces staring at her,

"Are you serious?" Santana asked, Rachel nodded and Santana and Quinn burst into fits of giggles,

"It's not funny I need you all to be serious" Rachel squealed. Santana saw how serious this was for and stopped giggling,

"Rachel the fact that your seventeen, and trying to 'rekindle the spark' as you put it, that shouldn't be happening if you have to do that you should break up with him" Beth told her,

"Your just saying that because you dislike Finn" Rachel argued sitting down,

"I'm saying that because it's the truth" Beth stated they all nodded,

"No" Rachel squeaked, "I'm not breaking up with Finn"

"Have you thought about a strip tease" Santana suggested with a sigh, everyone turned to stare at her. Beth frowned worried eyes,

"What just cause I thought about it doesn't mean I was going to do it" Santana stated.

"I dare you" Beth whispered causing Santana to giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys tell me if you want this or not cause I'm in two minds to write about it. Also exams are coming up so my updating might be a bit abstract, just let me know what you want. Please. Oh and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! X :-) <strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Girlfriends and No Friends

**Okay here's another Chapter because I don't want to study. **

**Thank You all so much for your reviews:**

**Lolathe17th: All shall be revealed and THANK YOU! I really do love reviews.**

**kaligleekster: THANK YOU and I'm sorry if my story stopped you from functioning properly the following day :P**

* * *

><p>Santana sat in between Beth's knees on her couch, she was nervous, how could she be nervous? she was never nervous yet here she was. Beth was kissing her way up Santana's neck<p>

"Can I ask you something?" Santana asked,

"hmm?" Beth asked, Santana turned around and straddled Beth,

"What are we? I mean we've never talk about" Santana asked, Beth frowned,

"I thought you didn't like labels?"

"I don't" Santana told her, "but just to clarify?"

"Santana" Beth began and Santana began to panic, she shouldn't have asked, "just to clarify, would you be my girlfriend?" Beth asked teasingly, laughing Santana nodded kissing Beth.

* * *

><p>"So what have you decided what your going to do at NYU yet?" Kurt asked excitedly as they walked down the corridor, Beth's hand entwined with Santana's.<p>

"I'm on a cheerleading scholarship so I have no idea" Santana explained, excited, "I was thinking about music management or business"

"Hey Finnesence" Someone called Santana looked up to see three baseballers in front of Finn, one of them Jason. Finn was hit by three slushies at once. The baseballers laughed before moving on. Santana looked at Beth, as did Kurt. Beth remained stone faced and let go of Santana's hand walking toward Finn,

"It's not great being on the other end of them is it?" Beth asked before walking down the corridor. Then Santana got it, Finn or the football team, had slushied the baseballers at one point and they were getting their own back.

* * *

><p>Beth sat in glee club looking bored, still stone faced, when Rachel stormed in,<p>

"Why did you slushie him?" She yelled, the room silent,

"I didn't" Beth said in a bored tone,

"but you let your team"

"I'm not their carer, they can do as they like" Beth told her.

"but... but your their captain" Rachel protested,  
>"Captain on the field Rachel" Beth explained her bored expression on her face,<p>

"but he's your friend" Rachel pouted, Beth's features suddenly became accusing and judgemental,

"Since when was he my friend?" Beth exploded standing and walking up to Rachel, "When he tried to fight me or when he threatened me or when he caused searing pain shooting down my spine from an injury I'm never going to recover from?" Beth yelled at Rachel. Rachel looked terrified and tiny. Beth was pushed away by Blaine who seemed to appear out of nowhere,

"Don't take it out on her" He yelled,

"You don't know what your talking about" Beth yelled back at him shoving Blaine in the process,

"Stop taking what happened with Finn out on Rachel" Blaine screamed shoving Beth back,

"Rachel's the cause of it all." Shove.

"Amanda's the reason your so angry just admit" Blaine screamed,

"Stop trying to know me cause you don't" Blaines fist contacted with Beth. Beth held her nose hunched over. Her eyes wide as she stared at Blaine, his fists clenched, chest heaving.

* * *

><p>*Three weeks*<p>

Santana normally loved Valentines day, when she knew if her girlfriend liked Valentines day. Santana was sat on the bleacher's Beth was talking with Jason and pointing at the field, Santana guessed they were discussing tactics for when the season started again. Then it hit Santana. Out of no where, her mind went back to the conversation with Rachel. And the idea was solid.

Beth hated Valentines day, really hated it, it was over rated, she hated the idea that she had to prove to someone that they loved them on this particular day. _Hell when the world become Catholic _Beth thought.

**Meet me at my car after school, no baseball. **Santana's text said, Beth frowned but trusted Santana.

Beth sat in Santana's car as she drove them out of town,

"San where are we going?" Beth asked,

"just wait and see" Santana protested, Beth huffed and slouched down in the seat. Santana was nervous she had a right to be.

Santana took Beth's hand as she led the baseballer to the hotel. Walking into the room Santana went to the bathroom so she could change,

"just wait there" Santana told her, Beth glanced round the hotel room it was pretty basic a sofa on looking the balcony, the bed was pretty obvious that had a window wall. Beth wandered round wondering what Santana was doing, after ten minutes she began to get worried,

"San you okay in there?"

"Yeah fine" A shaky reply returned. Beth frowned she didn't like it when Santana was nervous it usually meant she had a reason to be nervous too. Beth sat on the edge of the bed waiting on the Latina. Finally Santana appeared a large bathrobe wrapped around her.

"San what are we doing here?" Beth asked praying Santana hadn't wanted some trashy romantic Valentines day. Santana undid the bathrobe and slid it from her shoulder's. Santana wore her old cheerleading uniform, the only difference was that she had no spanks on underneath, she had the skirt but nothing else. Beth swallowed hard trying to control the thoughts going through her head. _You could tear it and she would be- No! Stop it, you're respectable. _Beth's thoughts were getting highly out of control, Santana unzipped the back of her cheerios top and pulled it almost seductively over her head. Straddling Beth, she knew she was testing the baseballers patience. Santana kissed down Beth's neck causing the baseballer to groan. Santana undid the buttons of Beth's shirt. As she got it open, it was quickly dis guarded along with Beth's bra. Santana worked her way down Beth's neck across her chest. Santana calmed herself, this was what she had been nervous of. Santana could hear Beth's shaky breaths as she kissed along Beth's breast. Beth moved them up the bed as Santana paid attention to Beth's chest. Making the baseballer lose control was easy Santana learned, as soon as Santana had removed Beth's jeans and underwear along with the rest of her own clothes, Beth had turned to cursing. Santana kissed along her hip bone,

"Fuck San" Beth's hips bucked. Beth pulled Santana up to her and kissed her firmly on the mouth as Santana slipped two finger's into the baseballer, "San please" Beth begged it was the first time ever and it wasn't the last.

* * *

><p>Three hours Santana thought as she looked at the clock on the wall. Santana lay with her head on Beth's chest as she twisted Beth's hair between her fingers. "I've never had a reason to like Valentines day before" Santana looked up and smiled before straddling Beth once again, Santana noticed a small tattoo on the inside of her arm, <em>Get angry, then get over it. <em>Santana traced it,

"when did you get this?" Santana asked,

"when I turned sixteen" Beth said as her hands ran up and down Santana's thigh. Santana smiled and kissed Beth once again, "Not again San" Beth moaned as she sat up the sheet falling away from them. Santana giggled she couldn't help it, she was sure that both of them looked like they had slept for years with the state of their hair and make up. "oops" Beth muttered.

"What?" Santana asked, Beth brushed her hand over Santana's neck. Santana ran to the mirror to find her neck decorated in bruises, "Your dead you know that right?" Santana asked as she walked back to the bed Beth lay smirking,

"I'm sure you'll try" Beth said as Santana kissed her way up Beth's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know it's really short and it's a bit of a mish mash but it would have been far too short to split. Also I couldn't write any more of the sex because it just couldn't do it, I'm sorry. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE, PLEASE...*She begs on her knee's* **


	22. Chapter 22: Whatya Want From Me?

**Okay a massive THANK YOU to all of you that have reviewed. Now I just want to say that I don't own anything especially for this chapter, the songs or characters except Beth and there isn't that much of her here. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! :) **

* * *

><p>Santana walked into school the following Monday to find people staring at her as she walked to her locker, Santana was almost sure she had managed to cover them all in concealer and even then the scarf should have covered them all. She saw Kurt at her locker,<p>

"What's going on and why is everyone staring at me?" Santana asked him,

"They all heard about your romantic Valentines day rondevou with Beth" Kurt said eyeing Santana's scarf, "and it seems it was eventful" Kurt said not even trying to hide his smirk,

"How did everyone find out?" Santana asked,  
>"When Beth didn't show up for practice, Jason followed you in his car to the hotel" Kurt explained,<p>

"SO what was it like?" Santana shot Kurt a look, "It must have been good if your blushing like that" Santana's blush increased dramatically causing Kurt to giggle,

"It was good just the two of us, no distractions" Santana understated,

"I wanted to ask you something?"

"Sure" Santana said as they walked to class,

"Blaine and Beth haven't spoken in weeks and I think it's hurting him alot more than he's letting on. Has Beth said anything?" Kurt asked,

"No I'll ask if it's bothering you Kurt. I know they were close"

"were Santana. Does she talk about him?" Santana shook her head,

"I'll talk to her Kurt" Santana re-assured "Don't worry those to are Bff's to the end". Santana had noticed the split between the two and she knew it was there: when she was at lunch that sat furthest from one another and refused to engage with one another. They blanked each other out in Glee club and if either had a suggestion they would turn it down. But Santana wasn't the only one to notice, the whole glee club did. Especially Mr Shue.

"Since there is no theme for National's this year I want to know what you guys are feeling, what your concerns are?"

People began to discuss what their plans were but both Beth and Blaine already knew the songs they were going to sing.

* * *

><p>Santana walked up to the baseball cadges to see Beth talking to a girl in a baseball uniform she looked to be helping the girl. The girl looked around a sophmore, she had flame-like hair that was tucked up into cap. The girl said something causing Beth to laugh. Santana felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. Walking with her head held high over to Beth with her best bitch look, Santana lent possessively into Beth,<p>

"Hey, do you want to head?" Beth asked,

"Sure" Santana said sweetly, silently glaring at the red haired girl who looked terrified. Beth walked back with her bag,

"I'll see you later red" Beth said to the redhead before taking Santana's hand walking to Beth's car. Santana was great at math's, and she knew relationships weren't that different to each other.

"Who was that?" Santana asked,

"one of the replacement pitcher's she's not great but she's alright"

"You mean she's not you" Santana stated, her jealousy spiking before she realised it, "What did she want?"

"Just asking a few questions about the game"

"I'm sure" Santana muttered.

"Hey relax she's a sophmore and she's not you" Beth quickly reassured but Santana didn't feel reassured she felt threatened by the girl.

"Have you spoken to Blaine?" Santana asked remembering Kurt's request and desperately wanting to change the subject,

"You mean have I spoken to Blaine after he punched me in the face? No. No I haven't" Beth's face looked as hard as stone. Her jaw was set at the mention of her previous best friend. "Why?" Beth asked/snapped.

"Just curious"

* * *

><p>The New Directions sat in the auditorium. Blaine was performing and they were all anxiously awaiting it. They wanted to know if Blaine and Beth would work their differences out or if it would make it worse which it usually did. Blaine walked out onto the stage his features full of frustration.<p>

_After all that you put me through,_

_You think I'd despise you,_

_But in the end I wanna thank you,_

_'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_

_'Cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_

_Just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_

_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_

_I heard you're going round playing the victim now_

_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_

_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_

_But that won't work anymore_

_No more_

_It's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_YOU_

_WON'T_

_STOP_

_ME_

_I am a fighter and I_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Blaine finished the song staring directly at Beth. After a few moments Beth stood abruptly confusion on her face, then the music began.

_Hey, slow it down whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_There might have been a time_

_When I would give myself away_

_Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn_

_But now, here we are so whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up I'm workin it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_She messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)_

_that baby you're beautiful_

_And there's nothing wrong with you_

_(nothing wrong with you)_

_It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)_

_but thanks for lovin' me_

_Cause you're doing it perfectly_

_(it perfectly)_

_There might have been a time_

_When I would let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try_

_But I think you could save my life_

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_She messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep comin around_

_Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)_

_Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)_

_Just don't give up on me_

_(uuuuuuh) I won't let you down_

_No, I won't let you down_

_(So hey) just don't give up_

_I'm workin it out_

_Please don't give in,_

_I won't let you down_

_She messed me up (She messed me up)_

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in, i won't let you down_

_She messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me)_

_whataya want from me (whataya want from me)_

_whataya want from me_

Beth finished staring at Blaine who looked guilty on the stage, "What do you want from me Blaine?" She asked before leaving the auditorium. Santana sat and watched Blaine before leaving.

* * *

><p>Santana lay in Beths arms, "Have you spoken to Blaine?"<p>

"No and I don't want to" Beth said. Santana could see her stubbornness,

"He's your friend Beth" Santana tried to reason, everyone was getting sick of the silence between the two normally, great friends.

"Yeah until he punched me in the face... Literally" Beth added.

"Can you not forgive him?" She asked. Beths jaw was already tensed and she was scared the baseballer would lose her already testing patience.

"I.. I don't know San. We've never argued this much" Beth confessed,

"Beth he's your best friend at least give him the chance"

"That's easier said than done"

* * *

><p>Santana had been nervous about Beth and Blaine for weeks, Beth had agreed to try and patch things up but she hadn't heard anything from the blonde in days. When she walked into school to find Beth not at her locker or anywhere in sight she went looking, when she saw Blaine,<p>

"Have you seen Beth?" Santana asked, Blaine frowned looking concerned,

"She didn't tell you?" Blaine asked,

"Tell me what Blaine? What's going on?" Santana asked worried.

"I'm so sorry Santana" Blaine said before explaining, "She had to go to Boston, her aunt died, she went back and she said she didn't know when.." Blaine trailed off at the defeated look on her face. Santana didn't know what class she was going to she wandered for what felt like forever. Soon she found herself outside Beths apartment, that's when she broke down in her car. She moved from class to class. She didn't speak and soon she just didn't care, she stopped wearing make up, stopped caring about her clothes. She would dress in jeans and an old t-shirt. Santana stopped wearing Beths necklace she still had it but she refused to wear it just as she refused to wear Beths bracelet. Sitting in glee club was torture seeing, speaking, listening to Blaine reminded her of how Beth could just leave. After two weeks both Blaine and Kurt began to get worried about the Latina, Kurt could see she was getting smaller, that she was blending into the walls of McKinley.

"Hey" Kurt greeted gently to the Latina, Santana ignored the concerned boy that stood beside her. "Look Santana I know we've had our differences but moping around after a girl that left probably isn't the best thing for you" Kurt said trying to get the Latina to listen, "Santana high school is supposed to be the best days of your life how would you feel if you looked back and saw a girl who didn't care about how she looked? A girl that has lost the most weight I have ever seen a person lose in only two weeks" Kurt added, he was growing frustrated. "You need to move on Santana"

"And what if she comes back?" Santana said tears forming in her eyes,

"Then you deal with it" Kurt said, "Just don't turn into this Santana"

* * *

><p><strong>oOO WHAT DO YOU THINK? Let me know PLEASE! I have decided that there won't be many chapter left but am thinking of a sequel so let me know people? <strong>

**Thank you for all of your support. **


	23. Chapter 23: It All Comes To A Head

**Okay I'm sorry for taking so long to update but it's only because of Exams and another story that I'm working on. It will be a Quinn fic if anyone id interested. So this chapter is a little longer than the last two have been. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>Beth let the scolding water run over her sore muscles, an hours run hadn't helped her clear her head like she had hoped. She stood there, tears rolled down her cheeks not because of her aunts death, they had only spoken twice in the past three years, but because of the fact that she was 800 miles away from Santana and she had to leave without saying goodbye or at least to re-assure her that she would be back. She hated her family at this point for taking her away from Santana, away from her friends, her life. She hated it and was desperately trying to find away to get back to Lima Ohio. Who would have thought that thought would ever come across anyone's head.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana walked down the corridor her head held high,<p>

"Did you hear about Karofsky?" She heard a cheerio, "he's gay did you not know?" The buzz around the school was typical when gossip was there but it was trembling with news about Karofsky. Santana walked into the choir room once Kurt text her to come and meet them,

"What's so important, Lady lips?" Santana asked as she walked in. Only to be stopped at the sight of Blaine, Kurt and Karofsky sat in a small circle of chairs,

"Have a seat Santana?" Karofsky said "Please" he added. Karofsky looked so small and Santana could tell he regretted coming out.

"Why are we here David?" Kurt asked from his seat,

"I wanted to apologies" Karofsky began, "For shoving you and making both of your lives hell, especially you Kurt" Karofsky looked genuinely honest, "And I'm sorry for the whole prom thing" he added to Santana who shrugged, she was long over it. "I wanted to ask you all something, if you could help me"

"help you?" Blaine asked,  
>"help me to be myself" Santana looked at the ground she hadn't been herself since Beth left and know she was being asked to show someone else.<p>

"Of course we'll help you Dave but the slushies have got to stop as does all the bullying" Kurt said staring directly into Karofsky's eyes. Dave faltered under Kurt's gaze and nodded. "It's settled then we'll have a gay-vention at my house tonight"

"I'm so going to hell" Santana said to herself quietly.

Santana walked into the Hudson-Hummel house. "Carol and Dad are at a spa retreat and Finn is at Rachel's so we have the house to ourselves" Kurt explained as they all took seats in the lounge,

"So David, did everyone take it well?" Kurt asked curling up next Blaine.

"I guess my mum and dad were really shocked but everyone just seemed to be shocked. Z especially then he completely freaked out started assuming things" Karofsky trailed off

"They do that but then they see it's not something you can help" Blaine explained.

"Santana you haven't said anything yet?" David asked,

"I never really had your problems my parents were okay with it and my friends already knew"

"What about the looks?" Karofsky asked that shocked Santana she had had Beth to stop them or at least to hep her ignore them.

"Excuse me" Santana said getting up and walking out the room as the memories of not just Beth but Brittany to came back. Arms wrapped around and she fell into Kurt as the tears came back.

"So what are you doing about Prom this year?" David asked when Santana came back with Kurt,

"Well Blaine and I will be going together of course"

"What about you Santana? Are you not going with that baseballer?"

"She probably won't be here" Santana said staring at the floor,

"Why?" David asked,

"Because she's in Boston and she probably won't be here" Santana explained biting back her sobs,

"You could with me I mean as friends this time not Beards" David suggested with a gentle smile,

"That'd be great thank you" Santana said.

* * *

><p>Santana walked into the gym it was decorated in respectable prom attire and it looked great, an upbeat song that Santana wasn't listening too was playing and she could see Brittany dancing with Artie.<p>

"You're going to have a great time tonight Santana I promise" Blaine said to her as he walked past. Santana frowned before Dave led her to dance. After a few hours a slow song began and Santana sat it out with Dave. A familiar voice began on the stage:

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you _She walked up to Santana and knelt down at the Latina's feet

_Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy _She sang as she stood and pulled Santana into her

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard _She sang to Santana looking into her eyes

_Oh, take me back to the start._

"May I have this dance?" She asked tears in her own eyes. Santana nodded. And Beth began to waltz in the centre of the dance floor with the Latina

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

Beth sang gently before running her thumbs over Santana's cheeks. Santana wasn't sure if she wanted to slap Beth or kiss her.

_Ooooohhhhhhh_

_Ooooohhhhhhh_

_Ooooohhhhhhh_

_Ooooohhhhhhh_

As the song finished Beth led Santana back to her seat. Santana launched herself at Beth pulling her tight,

"Don't ever do that again"

"I promise you Santana, I'm not going anywhere" Beth said resting her head against Santana's. Santana hid her tears from everyone by tucking her head in the crook of Beth's neck, Beth's arms securely wrapping themselves around her. Taking in that the baseballer was wearing a black shirt with black trousers and heels with a red waistcoat.

"What happened to you?" shouted from behind them. Santana felt Beth being jerked around. Santana looked up to see Finn,

"It's none of your business Tubs" Beth said before turning back to Santana,

"It is when Santana goes all depressed for four weeks"

"Good, you did a lot to help her, I can see that" Beth said sarcastically pushing Finn away from her,

"You don't know what she was like, you didn't care, you just got up and left" Finn yelled over the protests of Rachel.

"the fuck do you know about what I felt, I didn't want to leave, I didn't have a choice" Beth yelled back,

"No you don't you were probably to busy getting into the city slicker's pants to care about Santana's-" Finn didn't finish his rant as Beth tackled him to the ground.

"Beth" Santana's scream made the baseballer retract her incoming punch on Finn's face. Removing herself from the pathetic boy Beth closed her eyes trying to calm herself. Santana placed a hand on the baseballers arm calming the blonde.

"You know absolutely nothing Finn so don't try and know what you're talking about" Beth said slowly. staring at Finn who had stood back up fixing his tux.

"Look let's just have a good night its prom and we're all together" Rachel cut in. Everyone nodded before going their separate way's,

"Come with me" Beth whispered in Santana's ear leading the Latina out the hall and into a girls bathroom. No one was there. "Santana you have no idea how sorry I am" Beth told her, for the second time Beth looked truly defeated. "I didn't want to leave but when I was away all I could think about was 'Is this what it's going to be like after graduation' wanting to find away back to you, to high school. I wanted so badly to come home but I couldn't then, stupid Arlene decided to stay for a few more weeks, I begged to come back Santana" Beth told her forcefully,

"I believe you Beth, don't think I don't because I do. Blaine told me what had happened, sure I was down for a few weeks but we're back right?"

"Yeah we're back" Beth said as Santana kissed her. Santana hadn't remembered kissing Beth like the way she was. Beths hand slid through Santana's loose locks, her other on Santana's hip. Santana's hands tangled Beth's locks. Beth's lips softly caressing Santana's. pulling apart they leant their heads against one another, "I'll never leave you San" Beth whispered.

* * *

><p>Sitting in Glee the following week, it was nearing the end of Glee forever for a lot of them and it was hitting home for a lot of them. Rachel was holding Finn, Tina was crying into Mike, Quinn held Pucks hand, who was rubbing re-assuring circles on her back. Brittany was tearing up into Artie who was trying to soothe her, Blaine held Kurt who was crying into Mercedes, Santana was huddled into Beth the tears beginning to form. Beth ran her hand through Santana's hair. They didn't want to admit that they were the most dysfunctional family that they had become,<p>

"Guys I know this is difficult but-" Mr Shue couldn't finish, probably because he was going to cry. Beth looked around to catch Pucks eye, he rolled them at his team mates. After a few minutes Puck had enough,

"Get a grip" He said to them, "We've still got nationals, its not the end of the world"

"but we're never going to see each other again" Tina squeaked

"It might not be" Blaine butted in,

"What are you talking about Borat?" Beth asked,

"I'm still not talking to you" Blaine muttered, "I'm talking about a road trip" He said to them all,  
>"After nationals and graduation" Blaine added,<p>

"That sounds like a great idea Blaine but where would we go" Quinn asked

"My aunt has a lodge in Maine it's huge it holds our whole family" Beth added and Blaine nodded. There were 'I'm in's and 'sure's'

"That's great but I had a song I wanted to sing Mr Shue?"

"Go ahead Puck" Mr Shue encouraged,

"Beth you mind" He gestured Beth nodded.

Beth and Puck picked up the guitars and began to strum hard on them,

_Beth: whoa, black betty (bam-A-lam)_

_whoa, black betty (bam-A-lam)_

_Puck: Black betty had a child (bam-A-lam)_

_The damn thing gone wild (bam-A-lam)_

_She said "It weren't none of mine" (bam-A-lam)_

_The damn thing gone blind (bam-A-lam)_

_I said oh black betty (bam-A-lam)_

_whoa, black betty (bam-BA-lam)_

_Puck: whoa, black betty (bam-BA-lam)_

_whoa, black betty (bam-BA-lam)_

_Beth: She really gets me high (bam-BA-lam)_

_You know that's no lie (bam-BA-lam)_

_She's so rock steady (bam-BA-lam)_

_She's always ready (bam-BA-lam)_

_Puck:whoa, black betty (bam-BA-lam)_

_whoa, black betty (bam-BA-lam)_

_(Guitar solo) _Beth and Puck strummed the guitars around the room. To the glee club it was the hardest guitar solo they had heard from Puck.

_Beth and Puck: Whoa, black betty (bam-BA-lam)_

_Whoa, black betty (bam-BA-lam)_

_She's from birmingham (bam-BA-lam)_

_Way down in alabam' (bam-BA-lam)_

_Well' shes shakin' that thing (bam-BA-lam)_

_Boy she makes me sing (bam-BA-lam)_

_Whoa, black betty (bam-BA-lam)_

_Whoa, black betty_

_BAM-BA-LAM_

Beth and Puck began to laughing at one another while the Glee club broke into an applause,

"woah you two, that was amazing you didn't even need an assignment"

"We figured since it's been all depressed what with graduation, we would have a little fun" Puck explained,

"well it was great you guys"

"I actually have an announcement" Puck said staring at the ground, "I can't perform at nationals" he said, "Due to my bad grades and repeated offences on the school Figgins has stopped me from going"

"Puck what are you talking about?" Mr Shue burst, the whole glee club were in shock,

"I'm sorry Mr Shue, he said that I won't graduate if I go" Puck burst,

Mr Shue seemed to compose himself "well that's a shame Puck"

"we'll just have to find a replacement" Rachel told them all,

"I already have that covered" Puck told them, "I managed to convince Zizes to come back just for Nationals and she said she'd do it" Puck explained looking proud of myself. At that point Zizes walked in,

"I did say on one condition" She said staring at Puck who looked at the floor,

"oh yeah"

"What was the condition?" Beth asked, she quickly regretted it,

"You have to kiss me" Zizes said with a smirk. Her eyes went wide,

"What?" The whole glee club asked,

"Beth Reese. the baseball captain, has to kiss me and then I'll join New Direction for Nationals" Beth felt sick she had just gotten back with Santana she didn't want to break everything again.

"Oh for gods sake, kiss her" Rachel exploded.

Beth looked at Santana who was glaring at Berry. Beth had become a stuttering mess unsure of what to do, usually calm and collected. Beth looked at Santana who looked challengingly back.

"No" Beth told them all, "find someone else" Beth said before walking out.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the bleachers, Beth lay back and stared at the clouds, she would guess what kind of animal the clouds looked like with her when she was a kid.<p>

"What are you depressed about know?" A voice came, Beth sat up to see Amanda standing over her,

"Your sympathy for me is just amazing Amanda. What a great friend and sister you are" Beth said sitting up,

"Sorry" she apologised sitting down next to her, "so what's wrong?"

"everything" Beth muttered,

"well not everything is wrong" Amanda stated Beth raised her eyebrow at her, "I mean you're baseball captain, your team loves you, the glee club loves you all though that doesn't seem hard and you have this sexy piece of eye candy on your arm as well as that ex-cheerio" Amanda said with a smirk. Beth shoved her playfully,

"what happened to us?" Beth asked in all seriousness,

"our parents married each other" Amanda replied staring at the floor. Beth could feel her quilt, "I never meant to hurt you"

"I know" Beth whispered,

"I just didn't have anyone to blame and you were there trying to be calm about it all and I freaked out and know we live together like sisters" Amanda admitted, Beth wrapped and arm round her as her previous best friend broke down in tears. After a few minutes Amanda sat up wiping away her tears.

"What's really going on Beth?" She asked, her voice still thick.

"I keep thinking what it's going to be like after graduation. Without everyone around, no Santana or Jason or you." Beth said staring at the football field,

"I'm going to UCLA and you're going to Harvard I'm pretty sure our parents have earned bragging rights no matter what Damian does" Amanda told her,

"I know and now I have to find an extra for glee club because I refuse to kiss someone just so they will join the club" Beth stressed,

"I'll do it" Amanda said, Beth looked at her as if she had grown and extra head, "I'm sorry okay for everything I know I blamed you and spilt the whole you and warbles secret to the glee club and pretty much everyone after that and I'm sorry alright I'm sorry for making your life a living hell after what our parents did" Amanda said. Beth couldn't hold the smirk any longer,

"I think that's the first time you've apologised like that to anyone"

"well its the last" Amanda said in a huff. Beth stood,

"Come on" Beth said pulling Amanda to her feet,

"Where are we going"

"well we need to find out if you can sing first" Beth said with a smirk.

"You know I can" Amanda said looking offended,

"But the glee club don't" Beth stated, "Come on"

Beth led Amanda into the choir room and she had to admit the green eyed girl looked nervous. Beth went and sat in the chair,

"Amanda right?" Mr Shue asked,

"Uh yeah I was told you needed and extra member to even numbers so..." Mr Shue went to thank her but Blaine bet him to it

"Hold up you think you can just waltz in here after you made our lives hell" Blaine told her gesturing between himself and Beth,

"Look Blaine I've explained to Beth why I was like that I don't have to explain it to you to" Amanda told him with narrow eyes,

"I think you do" Blaine said getting up,

"Blaine drop it" Beth told him standing up,

"No you were always so whipped with her" Blaine exploded, Beth jaw got tight. And the glee club suddenly knew there was something much deeper between them all than they thought,

"I said drop it" Beth said walking close to him.

"What'd she drop?" Beth heard Brittany asked Artie but Blaine looked furious with her.

"You leave for weeks to be in Boston, you come back and hardly say two words to me. Santana has been the centre of your attention for months what happened to Best friends forever Beth? What happened to the Golden trio huh? The potter nerds?" Blaine asked, Beth frowned at him as did Amanda,

"You're jealous? Santana is my girlfriend, I was in Boston for a funeral and I thought you weren't talking to me. And we haven't 'Potter nerds' since we were thirteen Blaine" Beth told him,

"I'm not jealous" Blaine said folding his arms over his chest realising everything he had said could be heard by the Glee Club.

"You are so" Amanda added.

"So what if I am?" Blaine exploded. "So what if I miss having someone to talk to everyday? Or I miss going to watch the most random movies that you find in movie store" Amanda blushed, "Or I miss being a normal boyfriend and not always talking about NYADA" Kurt frowned,

"This is what all of this is about? The fact that Kurt is going to New York" Beth all but screamed.

"No! It's that everyone I care about is leaving me" Blaine screamed before running out of the choir room.

* * *

><p>Amanda:<p>

_18 years have come and gone_

_For momma they flew by_

_But for me they drug on and on_

_We were loading up that Chevy_

_Both tryin' not to cry_

_Momma kept on talking_

_Putting off good-bye_

_Then she took my hand and said_

_'Baby don't forget_

_Beth:_

_Before you hit the highway_

_You better stop for gas_

_There's a 50 in the ashtray_

_In case you run short on cash_

_Here's a map and here's a Bible_

_If you ever lose your way_

_Beth/Amanda:_

_Just one more thing before you leave_

_Don't forget to remember me'_

_Beth:_

_This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home_

_And those bills there on the counter_

_Keep telling me I'm on my own_

_And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night_

_And even when it's not, I tell her everything's alright_

_Before we hung up I said_

_'Hey momma, don't forget to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall_

_And tell Memaw that I miss her_

_Yeah, I should give her a call_

_And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl_

_Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be_

_Don't forget to remember me'_

_Amanda:_

_Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray_

_I haven't done this in a while_

_So I don't know what to say but_

_'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place_

_Yeah, I know there are more important things,_

_Beth/Amanda:_

_But don't forget to remember me_

_But don't forget to remember me'_

Blaine sat in the audience with the rest of new directions, tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so let me know what you think and what you think will happen next. I like people guessing. I can't help it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW? :) I hope you all enjoyed it. <strong>


	24. Chapter 24: I'll Always Be There For You

**Okay so here is the second final chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please review because it helps me work on other projects as well, as in it gives motivation. Since there is only a chapter left after this one I'm going to say that I have started writing a new story that will be called Stage Fright. It will be like this story as in Santanaxoc. So if you're interested check it out. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.** :-)

* * *

><p>"Alright guys we have the national costumes here uh Beth, Amanda I need your sizes" Mr Shue told them. Amanda obliged,<p>

"Mr Shue I'll wear what the guys are wearing" Beth told him,

"No can do Beth, girls wear what all the other girls are wearing"

"So you want me to lift Santana in a dress?" Beth asked, Mr Shue was lost for words he hadn't thought about that.

"Well it'll be difficult but-"

"No Mr Shue I'll wear what the guys are wearing" Beth said adamantly. Mr Shuester seemed to contemplate it before nodding begrudgingly.

* * *

><p>They stood in the Chicago hotel practising again, Beth lifted Santana easily in her heels that was when her heel gave way and they tumbled to the ground Beth immediately shielded Santana. Gasps and concerns filled around the room. Beth couldn't help the pain going through her back. "Are you okay San?" Beth asked rolling over in pain. Santana nodded gently getting up with the help of Quinn and Brittany, Beth sat up trying to ignore the pain she slid the shoes from her feet. Getting up she worked the pain from her back with worried eyes from the glee club,<p>

"Are you going to be able to do this without dropping her?" Finn asked, Beth glared at him,

"I can lift her fine, its the god damn shoes, they keep breaking"

"Of course she would blame it on the shoes" Finn muttered earning glares all around from the glee club.

* * *

><p>Santana was raised on the platform,<p>

_Santana:_

There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight, She swung around to face the audience,

Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby

I got a reason that you're

Who should take me home tonight-Beth approarched her, leading her away,

_Mercedes:_

I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight

Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby

Right on the limb is where we know

We both belong tonight

_Quinn:_

It's hard to feel the rush (feel the rush) They started the coomplicated reutine mixed with their complicated footwork

_Tina:_

To brush the dangerous (dangerous)

_Quinn:_

I'm gonna run right to, (run right to)

_Tina:_

To the edge with you (edge with you)

_Quinn and Tina:_

Where we can both fall far in love

_Santana and Mercedes:_

I'm on the edge of glory

And I'm hanging on a moment of truth

I'm on the edge of glory

And I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge, the edge

The edge, the edge, the edge

The edge, the edge

I'm on the edge of glory

And I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge with you,

_Mercedes and Santana:_

Oh!

Oh-oh-woah-oh-oh-woah-oh!

On the e-edge with you

_Santana:_

Another shot before we kiss the other side. -Beth stood with her hands on Santanas hips leaning into her cheek,

_Mercedes:_

Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby

_Santana :_

I'm on the edge of something final

We call life tonight, (Tina: Alright, alright)

_Mercedes:_

Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames

_Santana:_

Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby

_Mercedes (Tina):_

It isn't hell if everybody knows my name

Tonight (Alright, alright)

_Quinn (Mercedes):_

It's hard to feel the rush (Feel the rush) -The complicated dance continued

_Tina (Mercedes):_

To brush the dangerous (Dangerous)

_Quinn:_

I'm gonna run right to,

_Tina:_

To the edge with you

_Quinn and Tina:_

Where we can both fall far in love

_Santana and Mercedes:_

I'm on the edge of glory- Beth lifted Santana onto her shoulder spinning them around, desperately trusting her feet in the heels

And I'm hanging on a moment of truth

I'm on the edge of glory

And I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge, the edge

The edge, the edge, the edge

The edge, the edge,

I'm on the edge of glory

And I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge with you

_Mercedes:_

Oh Whoaa-Beth and Santana stood their foreheads against one another

Hey Hey Hey!

Oh-Oh

Oh Whoaa

The complicated dance continued to the point where they were getting caught up with the music and the routine. They watched as Rachel took centre stage and belted out 'It's all coming back to me now'. Then they all danced the complicated routine that was 'Paradise by the dashboard light'

Santana didn't remember being this nervous about anything. Let alone National results. Hearing their name being called Santana felt overjoyed she didn't remember being as happy. Planting her lips on Beth's, the baseballer held her close, both more than happy to have won but there was one thing that played in the back of both their minds. Their goodbye.

* * *

><p>The drive to the dorm's were silent, Beth had been adamant to drive the Latina. Santana hadn't complained she wanted to see Beth before they parted ways. The only problem was that they hadn't said five words to one another. As they pulled up to the dorms Beth helped Santana carry the bags and boxes up the stairs. Santana walked back down the stairs with the blonde. They stood outside, Beth's car was down the street. Both desperately trying avoid the inevitable.<p>

"I don't want you to go" Santana whispered, holding Beth tightly in an embrace,

"I know" Beth whispered back, pulling away she held Santana's face in her hands, "but we both knew it was going to happen San" Beth told her staring into brown eyes that were beginning to fill with tears. Placing a kiss on Santana's forehead. "I'll always be there for you Santana" Beth whispered to the Latina before turning and retreating down the street. Leaving Santana stood outside her new life New York. Without her girlfriend, best friend, even Mr Shue. Hell at least she had Berry and lady lips.

"Come on Santana" Kurt said from behind her. Rachel held the Latina as she sobbed into the smaller girl.

* * *

><p>Okay I bet you all hate me know. I know but how did you want me to end it? At least I made them win nationals like in the actual show.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it :-)


	25. Chapter 25: Those Blue Eyes

**Last one people kind of an epilogue, tell what you think? And if you want me to continue?**

* * *

><p>Santana was late. Santana was never late and the one time she couldn't afford to be late she was. <em>Typical Santana <em>her mind scolded as she tried to get the cab to go faster. Her phone buzzed, _where are you? You're needed! for once _Quinn text. She tapped the glass,

"Seriously you need to drive faster or I'm going to go all Lima heights on your ass because I've missed the birth of my godchild" Santana all but yelled at the driver,

"Look lady the traffics hell. You'd be better taking your heels of and running"

"here" she said as she shoved twenty dollars through the glass. Getting out she slipped her heels off and tried to run in the pencil skirt. _Subway_ Santana thought as she dashed down and in. _Ten minutes_ she text Quinn. Finally she ran into the hospital.  
>"Brittany Pierce where is she?" Santana yelled at the receptionist,<p>

"M-Maternity" she stuttered as Santana sprinted off only stopping to slip her heels back on. Santana broke out of the elevator only to run into two people,

"watch it" they both said, Santana looked back to see blue/grey eyes. Beth. Santana almost stopped before she saw Quinn but this was important she could wait. Santana ran toward Quinn,

"Where the hell have you been?" Quinn asked,

"Traffic" Santana stated, "What's been happening?" Santana asked,

"Not much she went into labour about an hour ago the doctors say it's going to be long"

"What about Artie?"

"He's in there with her but he's freaking out more than she is I think" Quinn admitted with a smirk. Quinn and Santana were both supposed to be Godparents, Artie hadn't wanted any of his friends to be them as he thought he didn't know them enough so he decided on Brittany's two closest friends.

"I think I saw Beth" Santana admitted to her friend,

"What?" Quinn asked shocked. Santana hadn't spoken to Beth after she had left for Harvard almost seven years ago. They hadn't spoken or seen each other since Beth left Santana outside her dorm.

"When I ran out the elevator I saw her eyes" Santana admitted only to see Quinn's disbelieving look,

"Her eyes Santana? Really? Thousands of people could have the same colour of eyes as Beth, Santana" Quinn clarified. Santana went to snap when Artie rolled out, they stood up quickly,

"I..I. She wants to see you both, I think" Artie said. Santana and Quinn rushed into the room only to be met with a hormonal Brittany,

"San I'm to young to die right?" Brittany asked weakly,

"Shh Britt Britt you're going to be fine, I promise" Santana said gripping her hand,

"Yeah Britt the unholy trinity forever right?" Quinn re-assured, Brittany could only nod as another contraction hit her causing the grip on both Quinn and Santana's hands both were sure the blonde was going to break them,

"Okay Brittany you're fully dilated now, I'm going to ask you to push soon okay" The doctor said and Santana saw it as their time to leave and let Artie deal with Brittany.

"We'll see you in a little while Britt" Quinn said as she slipped out the door.

Santana sat in a nervous wreck as Quinn had gone to get stuff for Brittany and bring back coffee. She heard shuffling of feet and Santana's worst nightmare came true. Beth was stood talking to a nurse not six feet away,

"She went into early labour but something's happened and John doesn't know what going on all he know's is the baby is in distress and he has to get her out but he can't do that he hasn't been trained"

Santana risked a glance up to see Beth stood in scrubs. The next thing she heard was Brittany screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Please leave a review so I know I won't start it if I don't have the motive of the readers. :-)<strong>


	26. Chapter 26: Sequel

**Okay, New sequel called Dr. Doctor. Let me know people.**


End file.
